Can't live with or without you
by Ravenklauw
Summary: What happens when you put two enemies in the same room? Or worse, in a cupboard under the stairs? A DMHG story about magic,quidditch, duels and, above all, love! COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter books.  
  
This is my first fanfic I've ever made, but I hope you're going to enjoy it. I have to add that I'm not English (I'm from Belgium) , so I guess it will contain a number of mistakes.Let me know if you find one (or two, three, four,...) and review!!!!  
  
._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
  
My only love, sprung from my only hate.  
  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late.  
  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me  
  
That I must love a loathed enemy.  
  
Voldemort had risen, but he had hidden himself. The Ministry of Magic was expecting a huge attack of the Dark Lord and, to their great fear, weren't able to locate the well-organized Death Eaters. The only thing they could do was keeping the wizarding world under control... 


	2. A new year has come

A new year has come  
  
Harry,Ron and Hermione were back at Hogwarts to begin their fifth year.Under the watching eye of Dumbledore, normal life went on at Hogwarts. And, as so many years before, Gryffindor had double potions with Slytherin. Just when the wizarding trio wanted to take their places in the back of the class, Snape entered with his everlasting black cloak sweeping the floor behind him.  
  
"All students, gather in front of the class." he whispered, "No more destroying potions because of your foolish babbling this year.I'm going to choose where everyone will take their seat."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron who grimaced in despair.Knowing Snape, nothing good would come out of this.  
  
Hermione tried to reassure Neville that she wasn't the only person who could help him. Eventhough she thought otherwise, she didn't tell him.  
  
"Let's hope he doesn't put you next to poor Weasel," Draco whispered to Harry, "Guess who will have to buy the ingredients all the time? You."  
  
"Let's hope Snape doesn't put me next to you," Harry bit back, "Otherwise, I have to sit in your stench all the time."  
  
In the meanwhile, Snape went on : "First row : Mr. Potter and Mr. Finnigan."  
  
Harry sighed in relieve, this wasn't so bad after all, even if it was in front of the class.As long as he didn't have to sit next to some slimy Slytherin.  
  
"Second row : Mr. Longbottom and Miss Bulstrode,..." Neville's eyes grew as big as plates and he swallowed hard, Ron thought he could even hear Neville choking a little.  
  
"Fifth row : Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione felt like she was hit by a bludger. In all of the people, she had to take place next to that disgusting ferret.When she took place, she couldn't believe Malfoy.He completely ignored her and his cold grey eyes didn't give the usual glare when he saw her.  
  
She couldn't help but snort at the look of him.Unfortunately, at that moment everyone was silent, busy taking notes and her sound echoed through the class.  
  
"Is there a problem, Miss. Granger?" Snape snarled.  
  
"No sir."she retorted with a bittersweet smile.  
  
"Then please, be silent!Five points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class."  
  
Hermione knew that this was unfair, but she had learned that you'd better not mess with Snape.  
  
"If you're ready, take you ingredients and start preparing them" the potionsmaster instructed.  
  
When Hermione finished her notes, she noticed that Malfoy had already started without her. Hiding her anger, she started to peel the Abyssinian shrivelfig. After she had cut the dittany in tiny pieces and took the quantity they needed, she flung the rest of them in the trash can.  
  
"We needed those, Granger!Get them back!" Malfoy suddenly roared at her.  
  
"Why don't you stick your head in that trashcan, Malfoy, and get it yourself!" she snarled back. Before Malfoy could react, a loud 'Beng!' was heared when Neville's cauldron exploded for the 25th time.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, how backward can you be!" Snape yelled at Neville, ignoring the burns that started to appear on Neville's face. Bulstrode's condition was even worse : the cauldron had hit her right at the back of her head and she lay unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, get Miss Bulstrode to madam Pomfrey, and..." Snape looked at the huge form that was Bulstrode and reconsidered his plan.  
  
"Miss Parkinson AND Mr. Goyle, get Miss Bulstrode to the infirmary. Mr. Longbottom, clean up this mess, start all over again and go the madam Pomfrey after the lesson."  
  
While Neville started to clean up the mess, Snape coldly added "And, thanks to you, another ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione couldn't control herself anymore, she was, after all, a "Miss-Know- It-All". "Professor, may I help Neville with his potion?It's very difficult to make it allone, and..."she started, but she was quickly interrupted by Snape.  
  
"...And let do Mr. Malfoy all the work by himself? I don't think so!" he snarled, "If you think Mr. Longbottom can't handle it, then I'll give him an aid.I'm sure you don't need any help,so...Mr. Malfoy, if you please...  
  
Glaring knifes at her, Malfoy bit: "Give me my mortar."  
  
"Here you go." Hermione bit back, pushing the mortar hard over the table.But luck didn't seem to be on her side today, when the mortar flew over the table, falling in pieces on the ground. One second later Snape stood at her desk, starting another lecture.  
  
"Miss Granger, what happened this time?" he snarled.  
  
Not wanting to lose more housepoints, she lied: "His mortar just fell on the ground, sir."  
  
"Mr Malfoy, please, clean up. Don't disappoint me with such behaviour," Snape said rather angrily and he returned to his desk. Hermione heard how he whispered to himself: "...again."  
  
Recovering from the shock that Snape had just given Malfoy a remark, Hermione expected a tirade from Malfoy, but instead he just stared at the broken mortar on the floor, then picked up the pieces and threw them in the trashcan.  
  
"What's wrong with him?!?" she thought and strangely felt sorry when she saw his sad expression. Quickly repulsing that emotion, she began to cut her Ginger roots. 


	3. Dumbledore's surprise

Dumbledore's surprise  
  
After potions it was time to lunch in the Great Hall. Ron and Harry grabbed as much food as they could and stuffed it in their mouths. Hermione smiled; this was becoming a normal habbit lately. Harry wasn't the skinny boy he once was anymore. Sometimes, she could believe why Ginny had a crush on him.  
  
"Wow, did you see the look on Malfoy's face when Snape punished him?" Harry smirked while he put five sausages on his plate.  
  
"Yeh, let me picture that one next to 'Malfoy the Ferret'." Ron said, smiling.  
  
"But why did Snape punish him?" Hermione wondered aloud.  
  
"Who cares?" Ron said. "Maybe the man has finally developed some brains in that bat-head of his." he stated wisely. Harry burst out laughing, scaring some first years with his outburst, and ending the conversation.  
  
A few minutes later Hermione had enough of her two beloved gluttons who kept spraying bits of toast on her copy of "Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions" and made her way to her usual hiding place : the library.  
  
Before she could reach the entrance to the hallway, she heard professor McGonagall tap her glass and she turned around to look at the High Table. "Can I have your attention please," McGonagall said, "Professor Dumbledore has an announcement to make."  
  
With a twinkle in his eyes, the Headmaster rose. "Dear students, I have the honour to tell you, that we will have some guests to look after the next few weeks. The Ministry of Magic has decided that Hogwarts will be this year's school to hold the annual "Festival of Magic".  
  
Dumbledore paused a few seconds and all the students started to whisper, squeak and make other sounds to express their excitement.  
  
"Now what does that mean, I can hear you think," Dumbledore went further, "It means that the next weeks will contain holding seminars for ministers from all around the world, showing students' skills, some classes will be cancelled,..."  
  
He had to stop a minute,because the Great Hall was shaking from the noise that errupted. The old wizard raised his hand to ask for silence and said "But I think the last activity will please you more. To begin the festival, there will be held a ball, not only for fourth 'till sixth year students, but the whole school, and..." After this Dumbledore gave up, because the only thing he could hear was an explosion of voices.  
  
At the Gryffindor table, the girls were discussing what to wear and, more important, wich partner to choose.Every girl, except for Hermione who didn't care at all.She was looking across the Great Hall, amused by a student, who didn't seem to be able to tell his story without throwing his hands in the air every time someone interrupted him.  
  
Then she noticed a boy behind the student: her blond Nemesis.He glared at her and she couldn't but glare back.Suddenly he stood up and left the Great Hall.  
  
Confused, Hermione returned to the conversation of her friends.  
  
"Great Harry," Ron laughed, "This is you second chance to ask Cho! I hope you'll be a little more professional this time. Here's some good advice: don't start drooling every time you try to ask her."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Ron." Harry smiled, "At least I know who to ask."  
  
"Oh, you think I'm not going to find someone? Hey Herm! Wanna go with me? Best opportunity you'll ever get." Ron said, while he porked Hermione's side.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Hermione said, her mind somewhere else. And with that she left, leaving an open-mouthed Ron behind.  
  
Hermione really needed some rest, before she went to Defense Against the Dark Arts.Crossing the hallway, she saw the person she wanted to see the last : Malfoy. He just came from the door that led to the dungeons.  
  
She started to read in her book, trying to ignore him. Suddenly, she crashed into something hard and she fell on the ground. She looked up and saw that she had bumped into a statue.Trying to keep her dignity, she brought herself back to her feet,hoping that no one had noticed.  
  
But her hope quickly shaddered when she heard someone laughing at her. She turned around to see Malfoy dubblefold from laughing.  
  
"You think that's funny, you big jerk?" she roared. "Let's see, if you can laugh at this!"  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand and yelled 'Relashio!'. Firing sparks hit Malfoy in the stomach and he flew a few feet backwards. Smiling she walked towards him, but her smile faded when see saw him lying there.  
  
He breathed heavily and didn't seem to be able to stand up. "Miss Granger!" McGonagall came from the Great Hall, a horrid expression on her face when she examined Malfoy. "What on earth made you do that?" she asked breathless.  
  
"I'm sorry, professor, I didn't mean to hit him that hard." Hermione said anxiously.  
  
"Go get madam Pomfrey at once, Miss Granger, and after your lessons you must report at my office.Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes professor." Hermione replied and she started to run to the infirmary. 'Oh good god, why did I do that?' she thought to herself and she started to feel sorry again. Only this time, she couldn't repulse the feeling. 


	4. A meeting with the enemy

A meeting with the enemy  
  
Hermione stared blankly outside, only half paying attention to what professor Caerulea was saying. Her mind kept drifting away, eventhough the new Dada professor was explaining a rather difficult spell.  
  
The little voice in her head just didn't want to shut up. "Great, now I'm getting punishment, because I gave Ferret boy the treatment he deserved.Ok, I could've given him a slap in the face, but that wouldn't have given me the satisfaction I needed, and..."  
  
"I think you deserve to be punished.You didn't need to put such a nasty spell on the boy." Now where did that voice come from? Hermione thought.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Hermione shot back to reality.  
  
"Yes, sir?" she replied.  
  
"Can you repeat what I've just said?" professor Caerulea asked. Hermione looked around her and saw the whole class staring at her, the Slytherins were even glaring at her.  
  
'Boy, news travels fast at Hogwarts.' Hermione thought, then she replied: "No, sir, I believe I can't."  
  
"I was explaining how to prevent being killed by an Imperio curse. Do you think that this isn't something useful, Miss Granger?" the Dada professor asked a little angry.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, my mind drifted away." Hermione said.  
  
"Two points from Gryffindor for not paying attention." Caerulea said mildly. The new Dada professor may have looked angry, but inside he couldn't punish one of his best students and he could never be angry for long.  
  
"A less dangerous subject then," he continued, "Dumbledore has given each teacher the order to indicate the two best students in his or her class. These students will represent their class at a demonstration for the ministers. The fifth year will demonstrate Defense against the Dark Arts. I've already chosen two students for this task. I think some drum roll is appropriate. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, if you please...?"  
  
Harry and Ron took their wands with a smile and started to beat them on their desk.  
  
Caerulea continued: "And the winners are....Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy! Congratulations!" Hermione was speechless, what did she have to do? Knock Malfoy down...again?  
  
The Dada professor didn't notice her abhorrence and told her : "Miss Granger, if you would be so kind to tell Mr. Malfoy what he has to do after class?"  
  
Hermione swallowed hard and nodded. "I hope you can do this without bloodshed?" Harry whispered and Ron broke into silent giggles.  
  
"Way to go Hermione," Ron said, still laughing, "I'm sure Malfoy thinks twice before he insults you again." Hermione couldn't laugh. Life couldn't get worse, she thought.  
  
The bell rang way too fast for Hermione, she said goodbye to Harry and Ron and made her way to McGonagall's office. She knocked on the door and went inside.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, just the person I was expecting." Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, it wasn't McGonagall who had spoken, but Snape.  
  
"Get that look of your face, Miss Granger, it doesn't suit you." Snape sneered. "Professor McGonagall has left a few minutes earlier, and she's told me what your punishment will be. Tonight at 7.00 pm you will report at my office and you will scrub the dungeon floor, clean cauldrons and make an inventory of all the potion ingredients."  
  
Before Hermione could object, Snape whispered: "And myself, I'm taking 40 points from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow student."  
  
When he saw the expression on her face, he coldly added: "Yes, incredible isn't it, Miss Granger? For as far as I know you've lost 45 points from your house on the first schoolday, bringing your housepoints to, hmmm...I believe -5 points." The corners of his mouth curled up in an unpleasant smile.  
  
"You're dismissed." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Hermione had to hold herself from slapping that overgrown bat in the face and with a quick stride, she was back in the corridor. After she had calmed down, Hermione's nerves tortured her again: she had almost forgotten she had to pay a visit to Malfoy.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hermione nervously opened the door to the infirmary and looked around.She saw Neville sitting on his bed, a small smile on his face when he saw her. Across him lay Bulstrode, apparently still unconscious.  
  
When she took a few steps inside she saw madam Pomfrey cleaning someone's wounds. The medi-witch noticed her and she closed the curtains in front of the student.  
  
"What can I do for you, Miss Granger?" she asked.  
  
"Can I see Draco Malfoy, please?" Hemione asked silently.  
  
"Oh no dear, I'm sorry, but he's in a bad condition and sleeping." Hermione didn't want to leave with this answer, so she tried again. "But professor Caerulea insisted that I gave him a message."  
  
That seemed to be enough for madam Pomfrey to let her pass. "Very well then, but if he isn't awake in ten minutes, I'm afraid you'll have to leave."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said.  
  
The medi-witch showed her where Malfoy lay, it was the student whose wounds she'd just cleaned. After giving Hermione a chair, Pomfrey went to Neville to chase him away.  
  
Hermione had to swallow hard when she saw Malfoy. He lay on his belly and was only half covered so that Hermione could see the wounds on his back. Somehow, her spell had hit his back too.  
  
They weren't small wounds, she had to admit that, but that wasn't what made her swallow. It's just that he looked so....well...masculin. Then she saw a book lying on his bedside table. Interested in what Malfoy was reading she bent over.  
  
Then suddenly Malfoy turned around on his back and grabbed her by her robes.  
  
His face was only an inch away, when he hissed: "Why did you do that?"  
  
Hermione's brain raced like a snitch and thoughts like 'Now, there's a true Slytherin!' and 'How did he do that?' were running through her mind.  
  
Malfoy's voice brought her back to reality. "Granger, I asked you a question!"  
  
"I noticed, Malfoy!And to answer your question, you insulted me." she replied.  
  
Throwing Hermione back in her chair, Malfoy observed her and angrily said: "If you ever even try to do that again, mudblood, then I'll make sure you never want to see your face in the mirror again."  
  
Not wanting to show her fear, she said: "Is that a threat, Ferret boy?"  
  
Quickly grabbing her by her robes again, Malfoy bit: "Don't play with me."  
  
Being so close to his face, Hermione had to fight the urge to spit him in the face, instead she asked: "Since when did you become Snape's new victim?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.  
  
"Well, it wasn't normal that he punished you, when your stupid mortar fell on the ground."  
  
He narrowed his eyes and sneered: "Let me tell you a little story, Granger."  
  
He pushed her back at her chair and said: " Let's just say that Slytherin doesn't come up to his expectations anymore, since the Dark Lord has risen. He suddenly thinks we're all a bunch of Death Eaters."  
  
A question (Aren't you one of them?) was burning on Hermione's tongue, but she thought it would be wise not to mention it.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me why you're here or do I have to draw my wand to get the message?" Malfoy's voice rang in her ears.  
  
Hermione sighed in desperation. That boy...no...man....boy (What the hell was he?) kept getting on her nerves. "Professor Caerulea has chosen you and me to demonstrate Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said, "Because we're the best of our class."  
  
Malfoy started to grin."Is that all?" he smirked, "That'll be fun, kicking some mudblood ass in front of the whole ministry!". He started to laugh out loud. That was the last straw for Hermione.  
  
"I hope you go off, like you did this morning, in front of your daddy!" she yelled and she ran away, leaving a laughing Malfoy and madam Pomfrey,who shook her head in disapproval, behind.  
  
Author's note: A quick remark : Yes,I'm from Belgium but I speak dutch. It's maybe weird for such a small country but we have three languages (dutch, french, german). Hey, don't worry about your french, sometimes it sounds like some students in my class are speaking Polish, when in fact, they're speaking french ;-)  
  
Yours truly, Ravenklauw. 


	5. A pair of socks

A pair of socks  
  
Ron was looking bored, it was the 5th time today that he had defeated Harry, playing wizards chess. "Really, Harry, you should practice. I can defeat you with my eyes closed." he sighed.  
  
Harry smiled at the remark. "Ron, I wanna bet you for three galleons that I'm going to defeat you someday." Ron looked like it was his birthday. "Ok, that's a bet!"  
  
They both looked at the portrait hole, when Hermione suddenly came rushing in.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, where have you been?" Harry asked, when she saw them. "Yeah, it's already 7.00 pm. You've missed dinner." Ron added.  
  
"It's what?!?" Hermione gasped. She looked at her boys in disbelief and ran back to the portrait hole. "She needs to learn what 'relax' means." Ron said, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Snape's not going to like this!" Hermione murmured to herself while she ran some second years upside down. When she arrived at Snape's office, she softly knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." the familiar cold voice said. When she opened the door, she couldn't find Snape first because the whole office was filled with smoke. He was probably making some nasty potion.  
  
"I'm over here, Miss Granger." The voice came somewhere from the left. When she narrowed her eyes, she could distinguish the greasy-haired man.  
  
"Seven past seven, that will be another five points from Gryffindor." Snape drawled, "I believe we have a record."  
  
Hermione thought she wouldn't be safe in the Gryffindor's common room anymore after tonight.  
  
"Follow me." Snape said, while he past her. Hermione almost had to run to catch up with him.  
  
They descended the stairs to the dungeons, Snape's cloak billowing dramatically behind him. Hermione couldn't get used to the coldness of the dungeons.She also couldn't understand that the Slytherins weren't fed up living in the dark. She smiled when she pictured Malfoy, poor little rich boy, sleeping in a room where the mushrooms probably grew on the walls. 'Serves him right.' she thought.  
  
When they arrived at the potions classroom, Snape turned around to face Hemione. "I've explained your tasks, you'll report at my office when you're ready.To make sure you're not going to use magic, I'm afraid you'll have to give me your wand." Snape whispered.  
  
Hermione handed him her precious wand. "You may begin." Snape said with something that sounded like sarcastic amusement in his voice and he left.  
  
Hermione opened the door and, making sure Snape was gone, groaned when she saw the huge amount of dirty cauldrons. She grabbed a sponge and started to scrub. Getting bored by the monotone sound of scrubbing, Hermione locked herself up in her thoughts.  
  
"Great, Malfoy would probably burst out laughing again if he saw me scrubbing Snape's stupid cauldrons." the little voice said, "Stupid, big, fat ferret, can't even ward off a tiny spell. Great Death Eater he's becoming!" She smirked by the thought.  
  
But then there was that other voice again that said: "But did you see that body!"  
  
No matter how hard she tried, Hermione couldn't disagree with the thought. Ok, she could understand now why some girls could find Malfoy attractive: because of his body. Some girls?A whole bunch of them!  
  
But why don't they see that his face is the kind you would like to slap? she thought. "Maybe because of his enchanting grey eyes?" the little voice suggested.  
  
"Oh, put a sock in it!" she snapped aloud.  
  
Hermione plunged from hot to cold, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Shocked, she turned around to look in two giant green eyes. "Dobby?" she asked confused.  
  
"Yes Miss, Dobby the house-elf!" Dobby replied smiling. Then his little face turned a little more serious. "Where does Dobby have to put a sock in?" he asked.  
  
Hermione couldn't but grimace at the remark. "Nowhere, Dobby, I was just angry that I have detention." she said, " Professor Snape has given me more work than I can handle."  
  
"But Miss Granger don't have to do all that work." Dobby grinned mischievous.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Dobby means that house-elves will do the work for Miss. It's gift from Dobby because Miss Granger tried to free Hogwarts elves."  
  
Hermione smiled. "That would mean a lot to me, Dobby. And I'll make sure that you get an extra pair of socks for Christmas!"  
  
That prospect made Dobby even more enthousiastic. He clapped his hands and after a few seconds a dozen of house-elves came running into the class. One of the elves took Hermione's hand and guided her to Snape's desk. The elf indicated that she had to sit down on his chair and another elf brought her something to eat.  
  
'How did they know I was starving?' Hermione thought. While she started to eat, she saw the house-elves scrubbing the cauldrons, classifying Snapes potion ingredients and do all the other the things that she had to do.  
  
They were quickly finished, but Hermione stayed an hour longer and put some dirt on her hands, not wanting to let the ugly bat suspect something.  
  
When she thought she had enough of her detention, she went to Snape's office.  
  
"Sir, I finished my duties." she said. Snape didn't seem to notice that she wasn't tired. In fact he didn't seem to notice her at all.  
  
He stood with his back to her, one hand on his head. Hermione looked around, not knowing what to do.Then she noticed a trace of blood on the ground, leading from the door to Snape.  
  
"Sir?" Hermione asked a little concerned.  
  
Then Snape turned around, as if he heard her for the first time. Hermione startled when she saw Snape looking at her. Small strains of blood ran from his face and his lips where totally blue.  
  
"Get out." Snape whispered.  
  
"But sir..." Hermione said.  
  
"GET OUT!" the potionmaster yelled.  
  
Totally frightened, Hermione ran out of the dungeons, back to the light. 


	6. Questions and revelations

Questions and revelations  
  
Hermione took a breathing-space before she tried to enter Dumbledore's office. She knew from Harry that the gargoyle would only go away if you gave it a 'candy password'.  
  
She started to name magical sweets. "Fizzing Whizbees? Toothflossing Stringmints? Cockroach Clusters? No, euhm, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" she asked.  
  
The Gargoyle came to life, but he wouldn't let her pass, he only shook his paw. It looked like he was trying to say that she was getting close. "Oh, spinach? Marmelade? Ear wax ?" she tried again.  
  
Hearing the last words, the gargoyle nodded and opened the secret door behind him. Hermione stepped on the stairs and rode on the spiral wooden stairs, moving slowly upward.  
  
Hurriedly she knocked on the door. "Come in, please." said a voice. When she entered, the headmaster looked a bit confused. "What can I do for you , Miss Granger, at this hour?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, professor, but you're the only person who can help me." Hermione replied, still taking deep breaths from running.  
  
"Please, sit." Dumbledore said. "Now, tell me what's bothering you."  
  
"Professor Snape, he..he..." Hermione stuttered.  
  
" Calm down Hermione, I already understand. You've caught him in a very uncomfortable situation, haven't you?" he gently asked.  
  
"Yes sir. Does this mean that the Dark Lord has regained his power?" she carefully asked."I'm afraid so." Dumbledore said, "But I would recommand you not to tell anyone. It would only make other students and the wizarding community feel frightened."  
  
Hermione looked at the old wizard and understood the importance of his words. "I won't, professor." she replied, "But, professor Snape, doesn't he need..."  
  
"...care?" Dumbledore finished her sentence. "No, Miss Granger, it wasn't serious this time. Professor Snape can look after himself. He is, after all, one of Britains greatest potionmasters." he said seriously.  
  
When Hermione stood up to leave, the headmaster asked: "What, may I ask, where you doing down there at this hour?"  
  
"I had detention, sir." Hermione said, feeling her cheeks getting red.  
  
"Ah yes, I believe it had to do something with Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir." she replied.  
  
" I hope you realise that magic musn't be used to punish someone, no matter what feelings you have for that person." Dumbledore said and indicated that she could go.  
  
Hermione nodded and left. Did she imagine it, or had she seen a twinkle in his eyes when he had said those last words?  
  
After Hermione was gone, Dumbledore looked at his phoenix and said: " I don't know about you, Fawkes, but I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of this." The phoenix looked at his master and nodded in approval.  
  
Authors note : Yes this was a very short chapter, but it's easier for me this way. I'm almost ready with the next chapter and I promise that it's going to be a little more interesting. 


	7. The cupboard under the stairs

*Author's note : The choice is yours: this chapter has been added later, so it doesn't give any important information. So, you don't have to read it, but it sure is interesting to read!*  
  
The cupboard under the stairs  
  
A few day later  
  
The lessons of the afternoon were cancelled for some reason. That reason became clear soon. When all students had gathered in the Great Hall for lunch, Dumbledore rose.  
  
"Another surprise is on it's way," he said, "All I can ask you for now is to gather on the Quidditch field at two o'clock this afternoon and those who own a broom are asked to bring it with them. Thank you for your attention."  
  
A loud noise of whispers filled the Great Hall.  
  
"Wow, what's that all about?" Ron asked astonished.  
  
"He's not intending to organize a special Quidditch game between the Houses, is he?" Harry asked, lightely panicking. Hermione laughed when she saw his expression.  
  
"I don't think so, Harry." she tried assure him, "Not everyone of the Quidditch teams owns a broom, after all."  
  
The Gryffindor trio left the castle at half past one, to be the first on the Quidditch field. They were surprised to find a huge crowd, that had filled almost half the field. A crowd existing out of young children. McGonagall came to the trio and told Harry, who had brought his Firebolt, to go to his team's changing room. Harry raised an eyebrow and left the field, accompagnied by Ron.  
  
McGonagall, who thought it couldn't hurt to give her best student a small explanation, said: "Professor Dumbledore has allowed the Nimbus Compagny to present their newest broom here. I'm not really an expert when it comes to racing brooms, but as far as I understand, it's some sort of racing broom for children. The Nimbus Compagny believes witches and wizards are never to young to start a Quidditch career. Ridiculous of course! Even at Hogwarts you aren't allowed to have a broom when you're younger than twelve."  
  
"Harry got his broom when he was a first years." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, well, Potter was an exception." McGonagall said and she got a pink blush on her cheeks. She said goodbye to Hermione and almost ran to three students who were chasing after some children. Hermione laughed, but her smile quickly faded when she saw Malfoy crossing Hogwarts grounds to the field with an arrogant expression, his Nimbus 2001 in his hand.  
  
He came her way, probably to give her a nasty comment, but he was stopped by a hord of small wizards and witches, who saw that he was carrying a Nimbus. They were so exited, that they almost overran Malfoy, to the amusement of Hermione.  
  
Although Malfoy tried to interest the children with the only thing he was good at (bragging), their attention was quickly drawn by Harry, whose Firebolt twinkled in the sunlight. The children left Malfoy in the middle of his speech and tried to run over Harry now. Some Gryffindors quickly formed a wall around Harry to protect Hogwart's best broom.  
  
While the children tried to reach Harry, Malfoy walked back angrily to the castle. Hermione laughed out loud, but her smile soon faded again: the person she had expected never to see again, came her way. It was no one less than Rita Skeeter. She was probably here to make an article about the Nimbus Company, and in the meanwhile trying to get an interview with Harry.  
  
Hermione quickly made a decision and ran to the opposite direction. But Rita had seen her, and she came after her, apparently still not forgotten what Hermione had done to her last year. Hermione ran a little faster towards the castle and went inside. Because she had only a few seconds left, she ran to a statue and hit herself behind it. She waited, but no one came. Silence.  
  
Hermione scared herself to death, when suddenly the door on the left of her opened. It was the door that led to the dungeons. Hermione groaned when Malfoy came out.  
  
When he saw her, his lips curled up in a smile.  
  
"Playing hide and seek, Granger?" he asked.  
  
"Oh shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione said, "I was just hiding for stupid Skeeter."  
  
"Why hide, Granger? She knows that she only has to owl me to ask for some interesting things about you." Malfoy teased.  
  
"Oh, what?" Hermione bit back, "You're my stalker now?"  
  
"Shut up, Mudblood!" Malfoy snarled.  
  
"Shut up yourself, ferret. Or I'll tell Skeeter some things about YOU!" Hermione yelled back.  
  
Before Malfoy could reply, the Entrance door opened. Skeeter's voice was talking to someone.  
  
"Shit!" Malfoy whispered and he quickly inspected the Hallway. The next second, Hermione was pulled inside a dark chamber and the door was pulled shut. Apparently, it was a small chamber, because Hermione was being pressed against Malfoy.  
  
"Euhm Malfoy, why are we in a cupboard?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up," Malfoy whispered, "Or do you want to give Skeeter another headline story?"  
  
Although she hated Malfoy, she had to admit he was (a bit) right. She heard how Rita Skeeter was discussing something with another witch. The discussion kept during and Hermione's attention turned to her neck, where she felt Malfoy's breath. She tried to assure herself that that wasn't the reason why her heart beated so fast.  
  
Then Malfoy shifted from one leg to another, his body rushed against hers and she could feel every part of his 'atonomy'. A shudder went through her body. 'Stop it' she thought, trying to keep her body under control.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, Rita finally gave up her search for Hermione and left the castle again. Hermione quickly opened the door and went outside. Malfoy quickly followed.  
  
"Since when do you hide for Skeeter?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Since...none of your business." Malfoy bit and he went back to his dungeons.  
  
Hermione looked confused. What was that ferret trying to hide? Maybe his father had ordered him to hide another basilisk, Hermione thought with a smile.  
  
"Oh well, that's just another mystery for Harry to solve..." Hermione muttered to herself and she went back to Quidditch pitch, ignoring the question 'Why did my body respond to his like that?' 


	8. The weighing of the wands

The weighing of the wands  
  
A few days later.  
  
Hermione was sitting in the library, when Harry and Ron came running in. "Hey, 'Mione, we got something to tell you." Harry shouted, getting some angry looks from some people who tried to study.  
  
Hermione sighed in frustration. Those boys never left her side for more than an hour. Ron looked disgusted at her book. "What is it with you and thick books?" he asked, wearing a look that suggested his revulsion.  
  
"If you're only here to condemn my books, then you might as well go back to the Quidditch pitch." she said, noticing the two were wearing their Quidditch robes. (Ron had replaced Oliver Wood)  
  
A cry was heard when madam Pince saw the huge tracks of mud that Harry and Ron had left behind. Looking furious, she headed to the Quidditch players. "Oh, oh, run Ron!" Harry whispered.  
  
To Hermione he said: "Here's the message. McGonagall wrote it on a paper." Harry gave her a small piece of parchment and, together with Ron, started to run for his life.  
  
Hermione smiled when she saw madam Pinch set of in pursuit of the two boys and yelled after them: "I've recognised you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley! Don't think you'll get away with this!  
  
When the order was restored in the library, Hermione looked at the parchment in her hand. It said: 'Dear Miss Granger, you're expected tonight at 6.00 pm in my office. Further instructions will be given there. Professor McGonagall.'  
  
She lifted an eyebrow and left the library for dinner.  
  
Hermione met the boys back in the Great Hall, they were gobbling as usual. "Keep that up you guys, and you'll start to look like Crabbe and Goyle." she smirked.  
  
"We play quiddipf, we need to eath a loth" Ron said with a mouth full of mashed potatoe. "So, did you escape madam Pinch?" she asked.  
  
"No, we collided with Filch. He had followed our traces of mud."Harry said, "We had to clean it up with our Quidditch robes."  
  
When they'd finished dinner, Hermione chatted a little with her friends, and she said goodbye to them when Quidditch became the subject (as usual).  
  
She wanted to go back to the library, but when she looked at a clock, she decided it was time to go to McGonagall. She arrived too early at McGonagall's office but she knocked anyway. When no one replied she tried opening the door.  
  
To her surprise, it wasn't locked.She went in, not wanting to wait in the corridor. A fire was burning in the fireplace and it looked like McGonagall hadn't left long ago. "Boo!" a voice shouted in her ear and Hermione jumped.  
  
There, behind the door, stood Malfoy with a smirk on his face. "Malfoy! Stop being a bastard with your sick jokes." Hermione said through gritted teeth. "Don't tell me what to do, Mudblood." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Hermione shouted. She wanted to punch him in the stomach, but Malfoy was quicker. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"Forgot my warning in the infirmary already?" he bit, "If I were you I would remember it, 'cause Scarhead and the Weasel can't keep an eye on you 24h a day." He pinched her wrists even harder, and she cried out.  
  
Wanting to get away from him, Hermione gave him a high kick, making Malfoy flinch. Apparently his wounds weren't completely healed and the result was that he fell against her.  
  
"Mr Malfoy! Miss Granger!" McGonagall screamed. She pulled Malfoy away from Hermione and pushed them both in a chair. "I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but this has got to end!" said McGonagall angrily.  
  
"I've been away for five minutes,and this is what I see when I return." she continued furiously. "You will both go to Dumbledore, after I've explained why you're here. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes professor McGonagall." they said together.  
  
Making sure the two students wouldn't fly at each other again, McGonagall went on: " As you both know, you have been selected to give a demonstration for the ministries from all around the world. Now, professor Dumbledore wants to make sure that nothing goes wrong. So next week, you will come on Wednesday evening to my office, 7.00 pm. Then professor Caerulea will take you to the Defence against the Dark Arts class to train your skills."  
  
She observed the students and continued her speech: " Another thing : the Festival Ball. You can compare it with the Yule Ball last year. The selected students will start the opening dance.We made sure that for each lesson we selected one boy and one girl. This means that you can each choose your own partner for the rest of the evening, but you'll dance with each other during the opening dance."  
  
Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other in horror. Had McGonagall gone crazy?  
  
"Yes, I understand the dilemma you're in, but you have no choice." McGonagall grimly said. "I have to say one more thing, you cannot choose the clothes you'll wear. It's some silly protocol that the girls wear a plain white dress and wear their hair in a braid. The boys have to wear darkred dress robes and also have to put on...a hat."  
  
"A hat?!?"  
  
"Yes, Mr Malfoy, a darkred tricorn hat to be precisely." McGonagall said, with a small smile on her face that suggested the whole situation was rather funny and ridiculous. "In case you want to know, you can find those hats at 'Gladrags Wizardwear' in Hogsmeade." she added.  
  
"Why can't we choose the colour?" Hermione asked."  
  
"Because these are Englands colours, and our ministry is located in England." McGonagall replied, "Only one thing to do: The weighing of the wands."  
  
She grabbed some powder from a little pot and threw it in the fireplace. "Ollivander!" she shouted. A few seconds later Ollivander came out of the fireplace.  
  
I believe you called me for a little wandtest, Minerva?" he asked. When she nodded, he went to the young Slytherin and took his wand. "Ah yes, I remember that one," Ollivander said, "16 1/2 inches, Redheart, core of Dragon Heartstring, inflexible. Am I right?" Malfoy nodded.  
  
"Strange, I have the feeling that this wand has released an Unforgivable Curse recently." Ollivander whispered and he looked at Malfoy with a strange expression on his face. Malfoy stared back with a plain face, not showing any emotion.  
  
"Rictusempra." Ollivander suddenly said and he pointed Malfoy's wand at Hermione. She started to laugh uncontrollebly until Ollivander ended the spell. With a smile on his face, he muttered an excuse to Hermione and returned Malfoy's wand. Then he asked for her wand. Sticking her hand in her robes, she realized that Snape still carried her wand.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but professor Snape has my wand for the moment." She saw that McGonagall understood her, and the transfiguration teacher asked Ollivander if he could return tomorrow. Ollivander nodded and disappeared in the fireplace.  
  
"I'll escort you to Dumbledore's office, I don't want to risk another deathmatch." McGonagall said dryly and she left her office. When Hermione followed, she heard Malfoy whisper to himself: "A tricorn hat?What's next, a feather in my hair?" Hermione smiled at the remark, inwardly of course.  
  
It was the second time this week she stood in Dumbledores office. "Another fight between the two, Minerva?" the Headmaster asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Albus."  
  
"You really don't get enough of each other, do you?" Dumbledore joked. But when he saw the angry looks on their faces, he quickly said: "Or maybe you do."  
  
"I only see one way to solve this problem," he went further, "There's an old saying that says : keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. And that's what I'm going to let you do : put you together in one room and let you stay there for one hour. Each day, until the ministry comes or until you don't attack each other anymore."  
  
"Albus, I don't think that's such a good idea..." McGonagall hurriedly said, but Dumbledore went on: "It's the perfect solution, Minerva!".  
  
"The two of you come back tomorrow right after class. Minerva, you may go now.You too Miss Granger, I have something to discuss with Mr Malfoy here." The Headmaster said, this time very serious.  
  
When the witches left, the last words they heard where: "So, Draco, do you hate those tricorn hats as much as I do?"  
  
Authors note: Whoo, this was a long chapter for me to write! If you wonder what tricorn hats are, they are hats with three corners. You know, the ones the soldiers wore in the movie "the Patriot" (in which, by the way, the actor who plays Lucius Malfoy, has a role too. :-) ) Greetings, Ravenklauw. 


	9. My enemy and my saviour

My enemy and my saviour  
  
Hermione woke up, feeling miserable. Her 'monthly problems' always caused her trouble. Rolling over, she heard someone knocking on the door. "Mione, are you ok?" Harry shouted on the other side. "We're going to be late for potions, if you don't hurry!".  
  
She struggled to the door, feeling sicker every second. When she opened it, the boys looked shocked.  
  
"God, Hermione, what have you been up to? You look terrible!" Ron blurted out.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ron, just what I needed to hear!" Hermione said, "Just go to potions without me, I'm too sick to go to class today."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Before they had closed the door, Hermione already lay back on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
After what seemed like five minutes Hermione woke up again from a loud banging on the door. Getting cranky, she got out of bed. "Come on, you guys, can't you leave me alone for five minutes?" she yelled to the door. When she opened it, she scared herself to death.  
  
"No." Malfoy said.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Relax,Granger, it's not that I'm going to destroy your common room.Which is, by the way, rather.nice."  
  
"Yeah, I bet those black leather couches aren't really cosy."  
  
"How do you know we have black leather couches?" Malfoy asked suspicious. Not wanting to tell him that Harry and Ron had spied on him in the second year, she hurriedly said: "Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson told me." To change the subject, she quickly asked: "Shouldn't you be at potions right now?"  
  
"Silly girl, it's 6.00pm!" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"What?!?" Hermione almost yelled.  
  
"Yeah, you heard me!6.00pm. Since you didn't show up, Dumbledore thought it would be wise that I came to pick you up for our.I quote: 'informal chat' ."  
  
"Oh no, I almost forgot that. Wait a minute while I get dressed." Hermione sighed.  
  
"How can you forget our lovely meeting?" Malfoy said sarcastically before the door slammed shut. After twenty minutes they arrived at Dumbledore's office. "And then there were two of them." Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Let's go to your 'detention room', shall we?" Dumbledore suggested. He took two steps to the left, where he opened a door. "Here we are!" he said smiling. Both students had to keep their mouth from falling open. Their Headmaster had a very strange sense of humour.  
  
"I thought it would be wise not to muffle you two too far away, just in case." Dumbledore said, "Mr Malfoy, you may get inside. I have to say something to Miss Granger." Malfoy entered the room, and Dumbledore shut the door. What the Headmaster couldn't see, was Malfoy leaned against the door, and put his ear against it.  
  
"Miss Granger, I almost forgot. Professor Snape has informed me that he, unfortunately, has lost your wand on the night of your detention." When he saw the unhappy face of Hermione, he added: "Don't worry, when you buy a new wand, he will pay it back completely." "Ok" was all Hermione said and she entered the room too. The place looked like some sort of waiting room with two armchairs in it.  
  
"I'll come back in exactly one hour." Dumbledore said and left. They both took a seat in the armchairs and tried to ignore each other as good as possible. The only problem was, that there was nothing to stare at. The armchairs were the only objects in the room.  
  
After ten minutes staring at the ceiling (they could choose between a bit of fluff and one very interesting stain to look at.) Hermione said: "So.what's going on between you and Snape?  
  
"Nothing." Malfoy replied, not wanting to take the challenge.  
  
After another ten minutes Hermione risked to take a look at Malfoy. His eyes were shut, he seemed to be completely in his own world. She couldn't understand that boy. One minute he was pestering her and the next he completely ignored her, seeming completely tortured by his thoughts. There was something strange going with him. The last four years he had pestered her every time he saw her. This year was different, he appeared to have cooled down a bit.  
  
Hermione cringed when the pain in her belly errupted again. She wanted to take out her wand to place a soothing charm on herself, but then remembered that Snape had lost it. So, there was only one option left. "Malfoy?" she whispered.  
  
"What now, Granger? Want to tell your lifestory?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"No, I just want to use your wand." she bit back, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Why on earth should I give my wand to you?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Because I have a terrible headache." she lied, "And besides, you don't have to give it to me, you only have to point it at me."  
  
"Now, that's interesting!" Malfoy smiled. "Why don't I put you under.an Imperio curse?"  
  
"That's not funny, Malfoy. Just point your damn wand and say a soothing charm!" Hermione cried out in pain.  
  
"You didn't say please." Malfoy said teasingly. But when he saw tears in her eyes, he became serious and said: "Dolor Mitigationis!"  
  
"Thank you." she whispered.  
  
Trying to wipe away the tears, Hermione stared at the floor. Then, suddenly, a tissue blurred her sight. She looked up and saw Malfoy kneeling before her, presenting the little thing. She took the tissue and realized it was made of satin. "Boy, you are rich!" she said with small smile, "I almost don't dare to wipe away my tears with it."  
  
When she looked at Malfoy again, she was surprised to see a warm smile on his face. He went back to his chair and they spend the rest of the time in silence.  
  
Authors note : Dammit, now you still don't know why Dumbledore needed to talk to Malfoy. Sorry, it's all part of the plan. Those cliffhangers keep coming, huh? I just want to tease you a little bit ;-) The next chapters will be a little more revealing, I promise. So.keep R&R!!! It really helps, trust me. 


	10. Dada practice

Dada practice  
  
The week passed without any special circumstances, except for Harry almost losing his head when Ron hit a bludger in the wrong direction during Quidditch practice.  
  
Before Hermione knew it, it was Wednesday evening. Trying to finish the big pile of housework she received, Hermione hadn't got a chance to go to Hogsmeade to buy a new wand. Luckely they didn't have to use their wands much this week, it was more theory than practice.  
  
She snapped a huge book of Arithmacy shut and left for dinner. She waved to Harry and Ron, but they didn't see her coming, apparently discussing something.  
  
Hermione could hear Ron whispering: "So when he's busy, you put the." He stopped when Harry gave him a kick under the table. "Oh, hello Hermione!" they both said innocently.  
  
"Ok, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, just discussing some.euhm.Quidditch strategy," Harry quickly said.  
  
".Because we want to be ready for the match against Slytherin next week." Ron finished the sentence and he turned back to Harry. "I want to see his face when we're showing our 'strategy'."  
  
Hermione thought it would be the best to leave it with that, and annoyed, she started to play with her food.  
  
After a half hour of completely being ignored by Harry and Ron, she headed for McGonagall's office. It was time anyway. She knocked on the door and went in. "Ah, Miss Granger." McGonagall said. "Please, sit down."  
  
Before Hermione went to her seat she swiftly looked behind the door, in case a certain Slytherin was standing there to scare her. "No, Mr Malfoy isn't here yet." McGonagall said, wondering to herself whether Hermione had gone insane.  
  
A second knock was heard and Malfoy came in. "Good evening, Mr Malfoy, please sit down." McGonagall said again. "I have good news for the both of you: the Headmaster was pleased that you behaved yourself like young adults should. You don't have to go to the room anymore."  
  
The air in the office suddenly started to move when they both sighed in relief. "Yes, well, it's not over yet." McGonagall said dryly. "I hope you behave to same tonight, and practice every spell you know, because the ministries are coming Friday. Now then, please follow me to the Dada class."  
  
Malfoy went first outside and McGonall said to Hermione. "I'm afraid it will be pure theoretical for you, because I've gathered from what Mr Potter said, that you still haven't bought a wand?"  
  
"No, professor."  
  
"You'll have time until Saturday morning, 'cause Saturday at noon you have to demonstrate your skills to the ministry." McGonagall said and she left the office too.  
  
Hermione looked up from her 'Standard Book of Spells' when Professor Caerulea sqeaked in delightment. "Very good, Mr Malfoy, very good!" he said proudly.  
  
Hermione thought Caerulea was right. It was hard to admit, but Malfoy was the best when it came to Dada, even better than her. She watched how he warmed up with some simplistic spells like 'wingardium leviosa' and then recited some difficult spells that she couldn't even find in her spellbook.  
  
She looked at him and saw that he put his whole body in a state of pure concentration. And he was right too, because the spell he was practicing took a lot of energy. If his attention lacked for just one second, he could be carried away to the infirmary 'in a matchbox' as Snape once stated.  
  
"Oh, this is fantastic, Mr Malfoy!" professor Caerulea sqealed, " Ten points to Slytherin."  
  
Malfoy looked smug. He dropped his wand next to Hermione and bend over to her. "Is there anything I can't do?" he whispered in her ear. "Yes," she whispered back, " Catch the snitch."  
  
Authors note : Ok, this was a very short chapter. Why? Because I couldn't wait to write the next one! There will be feasting, dancing and...more. 


	11. The festival ball

The Festival Ball  
  
Friday night came faster than a snitch. All the students who had to demonstrate a class were trained, all the other students were taught how to behave in front of the ministries and the castle was cleaned. The whole situation could be compared with the Yule ball last year, only worse.  
  
All the students, except for the demonstrants, were asked to line up in front of the castle. This year they didn't wear their schooluniforms, but dresses and dress robes because the ball would start immediately.  
  
Hermione looked down from the Gryffindor tower. From where she stood, the students looked like colourful spots. "Hermione, close the damn window, it's getting cold in here!" Ginny Weasley said, "And please, stay seated for five minutes, so that I can do your hair."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny, I'm just so nervous." Hermione said, biting her nails. "Anyway, shouldn't you be down there?"  
  
"I won't be missed by anyone...except for one boy." Ginny grinned. To everyone's surprise Harry hadn't asked Cho Chang, but Ginny.  
  
"How did he ask you?" Hermione asked smiling.  
  
" To make a long story short: I went to the quidditch pitch to see my brother and Harry practice, apparently Harry had seen me and became too excited. He fell of his broomstick, tottered towards me and asked me." Ginny laughed.  
  
"There you go Hermione, I'm ready! Now you can go dancing with my brother and your favourite Slytherin." she smirked.  
  
"That's not funny, Ginny." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Don't pout, Hermione, it's not attractive. Now rise and let me see that beautiful white dress of yours!" Ginny grinned, "Looks like you're getting married!"  
  
"Oh stop it, Miss Weasley!" Hermione said with a hard face, imitating McGonagall. They both burst out laughing and left the common room.  
  
They waited at the top of the stairs until all the other students were in the Great Hall. The students were followed by the teachers, then the headmaster who leaded the ministers the way.  
  
"Oh there's Cornelius Fudge, and there's the Bulgarian minister from last year, remember him from the Quidditch World Cup?" Ginny whispered, " Look at all those ministers, there must be hundreds of them! I recognize France, Germany, Belgium,... oh and there's the vice-president of the USA!"  
  
"The vice-president? But he's a muggle!" Hermione said.  
"Yes, but he and the president know about our existence."  
  
"And how do you know so many ministers?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Believe me, Hermione, if your father would work at the Ministry of Magic, you would know them too." Ginny said.  
  
When everyone was inside the Great Hall, Ginny pinched Hermione's hand and said. "It's up to you now!" She descended the stairs and joined Harry, who had been waiting for her. He looked up, waved to Hermione and mouthed "Good luck!"  
  
They went inside and the large doors of the Great Hall closed behind them.Soon all the demonstrants arrived, all darkred with a tricorn hat and white with a braid, and they lined up in pairs.  
  
Hermione looked around and saw Malfoy, feeling her heart beating faster. She looked at him and saw that he was observing her. "Ginny was right." she thought, "I am feeling like I'm getting married."  
  
When she descended the stairs, Malfoy came her way. Hermione wished she could make jokes about his tricorn hat, but she couldn't. Instead of looking silly, he looked...handsome. Darkred seemed to suit him. "Don't go there, girl!" she thought.  
  
When she took the last steps, Malfoy suddenly took her hand and she looked at him agape. "Don't look that way, Granger. You also have to dance with me, remember?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
When they stood in line she wanted to toy with him a little, and she asked: "Do I look alright?"  
  
He bend over to her, whispering in her ear: "You look wonderful tonight."  
  
Hermione, expecting a nasty remark, looked at him to see if he was serious. To her surprise, he was.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall opened, and they went inside. An orchestra started to play a romantic song -"How can I not love you" from Joy Enriquez- and the demonstrants dispersed. All the students, teachers and ministers were looking at them, leaving a big spot open to let them dance.  
  
"There must be a thousand people in here." Hermione thought, "Dumbledore must have magically enlarged the Great Hall to get everyone inside."  
  
She was ripped from her thoughts, when she felt a hand on her waist. Her breath caught when she looked in Malfoys grey eyes. "Shall we?" he said softly.  
  
She put one hand on his shoulder and with the other she took his free hand. "Yes." she said, trying to stay calm.  
  
But that didn't work anymore, when he pulled her closer. Seeing her expression, he smiled: "I'm sorry, but we can't dance properly when there's a three foot gap between us, can we?" She nodded, feeling nervous.  
  
They started to dance and Hermione felt like she was in heaven. Malfoy sure knew how to dance.  
  
Trying not to look into his eyes, she scanned the Great Hall. The High table was not removed and Dumbledore sat in the middle of twenty important wizards and witches, his eyes twinkling more than ever. On the right of him sat McGonagall, and on the left of him...Lucius Malfoy?!?  
  
He glared coldly at her, thinking it was an outrage that his son had to dance with the filth of the earth. Hermione diverted her gaze and saw Pansy parkinson glaring knifes at her.  
  
"That cow has to stay away from my Draco!" Pansy hissed at her friends. A few feet further stood Ron, looking like he was ready to curse Malfoy here and now.  
  
And Hermione? Strangely, she didn't care at all that those people were glaring at her. She felt safe in the arms of her enemy.  
  
When she dared to look at him, she saw him flinch."What's wrong?" she asked concerned,"Those wounds I gave you still hurt?"  
  
" No, not your wounds." Malfoy bitterly said. They danced further in silence letting Hermione wonder what he was talking about.  
  
When the music stopped, Ron and Pansy were already standing next to their dance partners.  
  
Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other for what seemed an eternity. Then they let go of each other and each went their way.  
  
"Did he hurt you? Offended you?" Ron heared Hermione out. "For God sakes, NO Ron! It's the fifth time you ask me this tonight!" she said angrily.  
  
"Don't get all upset, Harry and I just want to make sure that Ferret Boy stays out of your way." Ron said.  
  
"Where is Harry anyway?" Hermione asked, "Ginny sits there all alone."  
  
"He just had to take care of business..." Ron blurted out. "What business?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing, no really, it's nothing!" Ron quickly said.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny again and then turned back to Ron. She scared herself to death when he suddenly kissed her.  
  
What is wrong with you?" she almost shouted.  
  
"What? Can't I kiss my date?" Ron asked angrily to the great indignation of Hermione.  
  
"No!" she said angrily.  
  
Needing some fresh air she ran from the Great Hall and headed for the gardens.  
  
She slowed down after a few minutes and took a seat that overlooked the lake.  
  
She jumped when she heard someone shouting: "Yeah that's right, go for a swim!". The voice came from somewhere behind the trees and it reminded Hermione of someone, but she was probably mistaken.  
  
The silence returned until Hermione heard someone coming from the forbidden forest. She couldn't recognize the person because it was too dark, but the person didn't wear a dress so it had to be a he. It also looked like he was very drunk. The figure tottered to the edge of the lake, and before Hermione could do something, he fell in it. Hermione sprinted to the lake and dove after the person.  
  
When she came up again, she didn't see the person anymore. She went back underwater and explored the bottom with her hands. When she felt someones robes, she grabbed them and pushed the person to the surface. Hermione pulled him to the shore and examined him.  
  
Fortunately, she felt a hartbeat and he seemed to breathing. When she took a closer look, her eyes nearly popped out of her head: It was Malfoy!  
  
He opened his eyes and asked: "Who are you?" Before she could reply he babbled: " Wait! I know who you are, you're.. Fluffy!" Next, he started to laugh like a madman.  
  
"Someone must have plyed you a lot of liquor." Hermione thought. She wanted to pull him to his feet but he pulled too and she fell on top of him.  
  
"Hello my love!" Malfoy babbled. Now Hermione knew for sure that he was drunk, 'cause that was the last thing he would say to her. "Come on!" she said and pulled him to his feet, this time succesfully. She put a hand under his arm and started to drag him towards the castle.  
  
She opened a gate at the back of the castle, not wanting to let the whole school know that Malfoy was drunk. Luckely no one passed her way and she reached the blank stone wall, that led to the Slytherin common room, safely. Only one problem: she didn't know the password.  
  
When Hermione heard a noise after ten minutes of talking to the wall, she quickly hid Malfoy and herself behind a statue. It was a first year Slytherin who looked very sleepy. "Filthy little mudblood." he gasped and went inside.  
  
Waiting another twenty minutes to make sure the student had gone to bed, Hermione said as calm as she could (the password had infuriated her): "Filthy little mudblood." The wall opened itself and she dragged Malfoy inside.  
  
After she had found the fifth year boys dormittory, she pushed Malfoy on his bed.He fell asleep immediately. She wanted to leave first, but then remembered the unhealthy wet robes he was wearing.  
  
Her hands shook a little when she unbuttoned his robes. "As long as you stay away from the pants." she thought to herself.  
  
Hermione was in shock when she opened his robes: Malfoy hadn't been exaggerating when he had flinched during the dance. As far as she could see, his body was completely covered with deep cuts and bruises. All of a sudden, Hermione felt the urge to touch him. And she did.  
  
She carefully stroke her hand over the pale soft skin of his arm. Then she noticed a burn.When she looked closer, she recognized it. It was a Dark Mark.  
  
Authors note : In case you want to know, I chose the song -"How can I not love you" from Joy Enriquez- because I think it fits in this story. You should listen to it someday. It is ,by the way, from the movie 'Anna and the King' where our young Draco-player Tom felton has a role too. ;-) 


	12. Shattered dreams

Shattered dreams  
  
Hermione woke up from a noise that came from the window. It was an eagle- owl that carried a note. She opened the window, detached the note and gave the owl some water.The piece of parchment carried the words:  
  
Can we meet in the library after breakfast? -Malfoy-  
  
Hermione felt somewhat uncomfortable when she finished reading. Who knows how Malfoy would react to the fact that she knew he was a Death Eater?  
  
Her thoughts went back to last night: her dreams were shattered apart when she had seen the Dark Mark.She had developed some sort of liking for Malfoy. After their incident in McGonagalls office, he hadn't threatened her anymore and treated her with a little more respect. She had met the human side of Malfoy and now she discovered he was the worst enemy that muggleborns could imagine.  
  
Deep in thought, she dressed and left her room for breakfast. When she entered the Great Hall, she scanned the Slytherin table. Malfoy wasn't there. She headed for the Gryffindors table and saw Harry and Ron laughing out loud.  
  
"...And he did what?!?" Ron laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sit down, 'Mione, we've got something to tell you." Harry smiled. When she was seated he went further: "Last night, we've pulled a joke. When you were dancing with Malfoy, I've put a very strong potion in his butterbeer. That way he got really drunk and, to top it all, fell into the..."Harry couldn't finish his sentence, 'cause Hermione slapped him in the face.  
  
"You bastard, he almost drowned because of you!" she hissed. When Ron laughed, picturing a drowning Malfoy, she slapped him in the face too.  
  
"You two will regret this!" she bit and with that she left the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione had to use all her strength to calm herself down before she entered the library.She looked behind every bookcase, but no one was there.  
  
"Looks like you got my message." a familiar voice said. She turned around and faced Malfoy. "Why did you want to see me?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to give you...this." He put his hand in his pocket, pulled out a black box and gave it to Hermione.  
  
It was made of some sort of expensive wood and when she opened it, the inside was dressed with scarlet velvet. On the velvet lay."A wand?!?" she asked.  
  
She looked closer to the wand and saw that there were two golden letters engraved in the handle. H.G. it said. "This must have cost you a fortune!" she wondered aloud.  
  
"What mean some galleons to you if you live in a manor?" Malfoy thought to himself, smiling.  
  
"What for?" Hermione asked  
  
"For saving my life of course!" Malfoy said and before she could interrupt him, he went on: "I don't know how, but I remember some things from last night, eventhough I was really drunk. I remember that someone pushed me in the direction of the lake. I fell in it and almost drowned. But then you saved me and brought me back to my room in the dungeons. I don't remember the rest, because I must 've fallen asleep. So, I thought it would be appropriate to thank you. I asked Ollivander to find me a new wand and I gave him yours, to see which wand would probably chose you.And if I'm not mistaken, this is: rosewood,10 1/4", swishy, hair of an Abraxan." he said with a smile.  
  
"How could you possibly have my old wand?" she asked bewildered.  
  
"Because I was with Snape, the night he lost your wand."  
  
"So, you are a Dea..." Hermione stopped herself abruptly.  
  
"I know you know about my Dark Mark." Malfoy said.  
  
"You do?" she asked uncertain.  
  
"I woke up this morning, not having any robes on. I wasn't able to undress myself, because I was too drunk. So, I have a feeling that you done it..." he shrugged.  
  
She tried not to blush at his remark.  
  
"That's why you couldn't have missed the mark." Malfoy finished.  
  
"I saw it," she confessed. " So you were there when something happened to Snape?" she asked.  
  
When she saw him look suspicious, Hermione said: Yes, I know Snape got badly hurt. What happened that night?  
  
Malfoy got a sad expression on his face before he said: That nigt, the night of your detention, Snape came to me in the hospital wing. He said his Dark Mark had burned and that ment it was time for my Inauguration. When we got at the meeting place of the Death Eaters, some wizards overpowered Snape and deprived him his wand.and yours too..."  
  
Malfoy paused, he found it hard to cope with the rest of the story. But he went on, not wanting to bottle up this burden any longer.  
  
"Six Death Eaters took Snape away from me and disappeared. My father came to me and guided me to the Dark Lord. Voldemort pulled up my sleeve and burned the Dark Mark on my skin. The pain was killing me, but I wasn't allowed to show it. Then Voldemort said that I had to 'Duel'. It's a habit among Death Eaters that after you inauguration you duel with some muggles. It's to prove your loyalty. Of course, it's not a real duel, 'cause your opponent doesn't get a wand and muggles don't know any spells. But this time it was somewhat different. Instead of muggles, they placed."  
  
Malfoy swallowed hard. "They placed Karkarov and Snape in front of me. Some Death Eaters had weakened them first by the Cruciatus Curse, so it was easy for me to kill them. Voldemort said it was for their treason. The Death Eaters formed a circle around us. They didn't care who, but two people in the circle had to die. Karkarov and Snape just stood there, there was nothing they could do. I.I drew my wand and killed Karkarov with an Avadra Kadavra Curse.Luckely, I was weakened by the amount of energy the spell took and.the wounds you had given me. Exhausted, I yelled Avada Kadavra at Snape and he fell to the ground. All Death Eaters cheered and went to a nearby muggle village to 'celebrate' my inauguration, leaving me behind with the corpses. I checked them both, Karkarov was dead but Snape had a weak pulse. I put some healing charms on him, he woke up and fled."  
  
"That explains why Ollivander felt those Unforgivable Curses of your wand." Hermione whispered, "But if you weren't hurt, how come you have all those cuts and bruises?"  
  
"After the Dada practice my father sent me an owl, asking me to come home.He had discovered that Snape wasn't dead and he punished me for it."  
  
Hermione looked at Malfoy in bewilderment and saw that he sat down and was staring vacantly, tortured by his thoughts. She felt sorry for this broken boy, but she was also a bit confused. Here they stood, Muggleborn and Death Eater.  
  
"Why did you want to become a Death Eater, Draco?" she asked quietly.  
  
He startled. Had she just said his name?  
  
There was a silence for a few minutes, then Malfoy said: I pictured a Death Eater like you saw during the Quidditch World Cup. You know, having power, pestering muggles,... But it was somewhat different than I had expected. I'll never forget that night: to celebrate my inauguration the Death Eaters caught some muggles. They cursed them, tortured them and then abused them. I was wrong, I'm not made to be a Death Eater, I can't live with this sence of guilt." he wispered, "Please don't hate me for this."  
  
Hermione kneeled before him: I don't, I believe that there's still a goodness inside you, you can still retreat from the dark side.  
  
"No, I can't. I know too much of voldemorts plans. I have the same fate now as Snape once had: spying on him for Dumbledore until I die."  
  
At this moment, Malfoy couldn't prevent a tear from falling down on his cheek.  
  
Hermione saw it and took a tissue. While she wiped the tear away, she said softly: "Don't worry, I'll be there for you." She looked in his grey eyes and smiled: "Whether you like it or not, I'm your friend now." She stood up and left the library.  
  
Malfoy shook his head and whispered: "No, you're more than that."  
  
Authors note: This was such a difficult chapter for me to write!!!!But it explains a lot, doesn't it? Now it's time for some action. 


	13. The Duel

The Duel  
  
Students were running to the Great Hall. Normally, there were no students present at the boring demonstrations for the ministers. But they all wanted to see a duel, thinking it would become spectaculair. It was between Gryffindor and Slytherin after all. And those who remembered the duel between Potter and Malfoy a few years ago, knew for sure that it would be worth seeing.  
  
The crowd was pushing when Hermione arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall. She thought it would be wise to step aside untill everyone was inside. Then she noticed Malfoy who stood lazely against the wall, observing some students wo where making a bet of who would knock who down.  
  
She went to him and said: "I've tested my wand, it works fantastic, thanks."  
  
Pansy pushed her aside when she ran to Malfoy and he sneered: "Why would I care whether your stupid wand works, you filthy little mudblood? As long as you're ready to be cursed to the hospital wing by me, I don't care!"  
  
Hermione was shocked, did he just yell at her?!? Was this morning just a dream?  
  
When she was sure Hermione was looking, Pansy gave Malfoy a quick kiss on his cheek and went into the Great Hall.  
  
Then Malfoy and Hermione were allone in the hallway, except for some security wizards who had the job to guard the whole school, while the ministers were at Hogwarts. They could hear through the closed doors of the Great Hall that Dumbledore began his speech: "Ladies and gentlemen, it's an honour to have you all here today..."  
  
Hermione glanced at Malfoy. He completely ignored her and stared at the closed doors. If he was nervous, he could hide it very well, Hermione thought.  
  
She listened back to Dumbledore and heard: "...So, here's the first demonstrator of today: Draco Malfoy!" The doors opened and Malfoy went inside under a lot of screaming and clapping. The doors closed again and she heard Dumbledore go on: "And the second demonstrator of today is: Hermione Granger!"  
  
When Hermione went inside she almost wanted to run away: the crowd screamed and clapped and it made a terrible noise. She looked around and saw that Gryffindor and Slytherin were separated for a good reason. They were shouting at each other and at the demonstrators. In the middle of the Great Hall was a large stage with stairs on both ends. Some teachers were seated next to it, in case something went wrong.  
  
Hermione went to the nearest end and saw Malfoy on the other side. They both went up the stairs and walked towards each other. Hermione almost felt frightened when she saw Malfoy glaring coldly at her. But when they faced each other Malfoy suddenly winked at her and smiled: "Scared, Granger?"  
  
Hermione remembered that phrase and retorted with a small smile: "You wish!"  
  
They bowed slowly, raised their wands like swords,turned around and took ten steps to the end of the stage. At this moment the crowd was roaring.  
  
Hermione and Malfoy turned again to face each other and took their combative position. The crowd went silent and waited.  
  
The silence was broken by Dumbledore who said: They will first show how to block some spells."  
  
Malfoy yelled: "Locomoto Mortis!". Blue sparks came out of his wand.  
  
"Scutum Crassus!" Hermione shouted and a yellow shield blocked Malfoy's spell.  
  
Immediately after the shield was gone, she shouted: "Fernunculus!".  
  
"Munimentum Sponte Sua!" Malfoy yelled and a fire ball stopped Hermione's silver ray of light.  
  
They both stopped and Dumbledore said: Now, they will demonstrate the effect of two identical spells."  
  
Both the students yelled: "Impedimenta!" and a ray of green light came out of both their wands. When the rays collided, they became one bundle of red light and shot straight up in the air. When the huge ray almost touched the magic ceiling it exploded in a thousand golden sparks and the crowd clapped in excitement.  
  
Dumbledore clapped too and then said: Beautiful, isn't it? Now, the students will use some random spells and start a real duel. Three! Two! One!"  
  
"Serpensortia!" Malfoy yelled, and a black Cobra came out of his wands. The snake came crawling towards Hermione.  
  
Inside she was hoping that Harry would shut up this time and she shouted: "Discordia Petrificus Totalus!". Instead of one silver jet of light, two came out of Hermione's wand. One hit the snake and one Malfoy.  
  
He fell like a statue on the ground and Hermione slowly walked to him. The rules said that a duel was ended when the winner removed the spell. The crowd went wild, Gryffindor was cheering together with a lot of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuf students. Slytherin was furious and roared insultments at Hermione.  
  
What nobody saw, was that somebody pointed his wand at Malfoy and put him under an Imperio Curse.  
  
Malfoy's head became light and a voice said: "Kill the mudblood."  
  
"What?" Draco thought.  
  
"Put her under an Avada Kadavra Curse." the voice hissed.  
  
"Why?" Draco thought again.  
  
"Yell Avada Kadavra!" the voice roared.  
  
Hermione removed the spell and Malfoy started to move again. She turned to the High Table and bowed. She heard Malfoy bringing himself to his feet behind her, but what she hadn't expected, was that he yelled: "Avada...!"  
  
Before he could finish his curse, Dumbledore roared: "Finite Incantatem!!!"  
  
Unconscious, Malfoy fell back on the ground and teachers climbed up the stage. They picked him up and got him out of the Great hall before Gryffindor students could reach him. The doors closed behind them and Dumbledore roared: "Silence!"  
  
When the crowd calmed down, the headmaster said: "To the ministries: I apologize for this disorder. To everyone in this castle: Mr. Malfoy didn't want to put an Unforgivable Curse on Miss Granger."  
  
The crowd started to mumble, but Dumbledore went on: "You have witnessed a person who's under an Imperio Curse. I've recognized the symptoms and so did other people among us. I hereby declare that Mr. Malfoy has my complete confidence and that I won't allow anyone to punish him for his deed."  
  
The headmaster overlooked the Great Hall and said: " This event will not be a reason to cancel tonight's Quidditch Match between Gryffindor and Slytherin and I ask both teams to play a clean game. That was all, all students may go. I invite the ministers for a general meeting and a drink."  
  
Hermione jumped off the stage and headed for the exit.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?!" a voice shouted. It was Ginny.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." she said,still trembling a little when Ginny reached her.  
  
"We were all shocked when Malfoy pointed his wand at your back!" Ginny said with her eyes wide open, "Do you believe that he was under an Imperio Curse?".  
  
Hermione paused for a second, then said: "Yes, absolutely."  
  
She scanned the Great Hall and then asked: "Where are Harry and Ron?"  
  
"Oh, don't think they don't care about you. They're very worried, but they think you're still angry at them." Ginny said, not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Silly boys!" Hermione said, "Come on, Ginny, let's go back to the common room. Those boys need a lecture.  
  
Ginny nodded, still confused, and they left the Great Hall. 


	14. The Quest for the Snitch

The Quest for the Snitch  
  
"Harry, no matter what Dumbledore said, knock Malfoy off his broom and catch the Snitch before I kill him." Ron said angrily.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, that stupid ferret will lie unconscious on the ground before Gryffindor has even scored." Harry smirked.  
  
Hermione came through the portret hole and ran to the boys. When they both took a step back, she said: "Relax, you guys, I'm not angry any more. But I warn you, if you do that ever again, I'll curse you!"  
  
Ron couldn't control himself any longer: "You still think what we've done is bad?!? That damn ferret tried to kill you just a few minutes ago!"  
  
"Yeah, our trick was just a joke, 'Mione." Harry said.  
  
"He didn't want to curse me, Ron, didn't you listen to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't care what Dumbledore said, even if that slimy Slytherin was under the Imperio Curse, he still was stupid enough to listen to his commander!" Ron shouted.  
  
"You were that stupid too, Ron! Remember fourth year? Harry was the only one to disobey the curse." Hermione yelled back.  
  
"So, this means you still stick up for ferret boy?" Ron sneered.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
"You know: dancing with him, saving him, meeting in the library with him,." Ron started to list the facts.  
  
"I didn't choose those first two, Ron, and how do you know we met in the library?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
"I saw you coming out of the library and, one minute later, Malfoy too...So, now you're betraying me?!?" Ron shouted.  
  
"What?!? How can I betray you? We aren't a couple, Ron, and we'll never be one!" Hermione screamed.  
  
She looked around and saw the whole common room staring at them. "What are you looking at?" Hermione said angrily. She turned back to Ron, but he wasn't there anymore, he ran up the stairs to the boys dormittory and slammed the door shut.  
  
She turned to Harry and said: "Harry, there's nothing going on between me and Malfoy. You believe me, don't you?"  
  
The Boy-who-lived looked at her and said: "I don't know, 'Mione, you must admit that you and Malfoy have become very close the last two days." When he saw the confused look on her face, he said: "I mean, you didn't even complain about having detention together with him, you were angry at us for playing a joke on him and.I saw the look in your eyes when you danced with him."  
  
Harry forced her to look in his green eyes and said: "Look, I don't like it that you get this close with Malfoy, but I can't and won't stop you from doing this. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a red haired boy to comfort."  
  
He left Hermione behind, thinking things would never be what they used to be.  
  
(That evening)  
  
Hundreds of people around the Quidditch field were cheering, looking at.nothing. There was such a thick mist that they almost couldn't see were the Quidditch players were.  
  
"Welcome to tonight's Quidditch Match!" Lee Jordan shouted, "It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin!"  
  
Both teams faced each other, ready to take off. Harry, captain of the Gryffindor team, and Malfoy, captain of the Slytherin team, walked towards each other and just nodded, not wanting to risk that they broke each other's hand.  
  
Madame Hooch came towards the captains and said: "Remember, I want this to be a clean game!"  
  
When she was gone, you could almost feel the hate between the teams.  
  
"Remember Weasley, you have to hit the Bludger and NOT Potter's scarhead." Malfoy smirked.  
  
Harry could just prevent that Ron threw his bat to Malfoy's head.  
  
"Calm down, Ron," Harry said, "You'll have enough chances to knock him down during the game."  
  
Lee Jordan peered through the mist and shouted: "I think the Quaffle's released and the game begins!"  
  
Fourteen players shot in the air, trying to see who was in possesion of the Quaffle and worse, where the bludgers were. "Slytherin has the Quaffle, oh wait, no, Gryffindor.but which one of them?" Lee Jordan shouted confused. "Yes, Gryffindor scored! Ten points for Gryffindor!"  
  
(At the same time in the library)  
  
Hermione was reading 'Hogwarts, A History' for the 73rd time. She sat in a cosy couch near the fireplace in the library. She didn't much like the idea of going to the Quidditch Match. She had several reasons for that: she needed time to think, she didn't want to see how Harry and Malfoy would try to destroy each other and it was bad weather anyway.  
  
So much had happened today : the meeting with Malfoy, the duel and now all Gryffindors thought she had a crush on Malfoy. Hermione snorted, she definitely did NOT.did she? There were those voices again: How can you even think of that? The boy almost killed you!" the voice said.  
  
"He was under an Imperio Curse!" the other voice defended Malfoy.  
  
"He hates you!" the first one shouted.  
  
"He needs you!" the second one yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione screamed.  
  
(Back in the Quidditch pitch)  
  
"Why?!?" Ron shouted to Madame Hooch, "Slytherin doesn't need a penalty, I hit Malfoy by accident!"  
  
"Stop yelling at me, Mr. Weasley, or Slytherin gets two penalties!" Madame Hooch shouted back.  
  
"Slytherin takes the penalty and...Oh no! Slytherin scores!" Lee Jordan moaned, "It's 90-60 for Slytherin!"  
  
Harry moaned too, he had to find the snitch. He couldn't see anything, because the mist was getting thicker. That's when he heard little flapping wings, it came somewhere from the right.He knew the sound: it was the snitch.  
  
Malfoy smiled, he had trained his team well. All he had to do, was find the snitch now. "Bingo!" he thought, when he heard flapping wings. It came somewhere from the left. He turned his broom and followed the sound. Then he heard a voice in front of him, it was Harry who shouted: "Come on, stupid broom, faster!"  
  
The boys both stretched out their hands, flying towards the snitch and...BENG!!!  
  
The two Seekers crashed into each other and fell to the ground, one of them holding the snitch in his hand.  
  
(Back in the library)  
  
Hermione had opened the library's window and listened to Jordan's commentary. She heard a loud 'beng!' outside and then jumped when two arms grabbed her tightly. "Somniculosus." A voice said and Hermione fell unconscious on the floor.  
  
Authors note: Huge cliffhanger, huh? I must warn you that the updates won't follow each other every day, 'cause school has started again *damn*. Thanks for all the reviews!!! They're a great support, so keep those coming! I've noticed some Belgians, so : Hallo België! Bedankt om het te lezen en laat anderen het ook lezen!!! ( translation for those who don't understand the last phrase : Hello Belgium! Thanks for reading and let others read it too!!!) Yours truly, Ravenklauw.  
  
03-05-12 : I've added a warning when the scene changes (quidditch-library- quidditch), otherwise I could be confusing. 


	15. Sleeping in a golden cage

Sleeping in a golden cage  
  
Hermione woke up, feeling dizzy. When she could see sharp again, she startled. Where was she? She lay on a four-poster in a magnificent room. The floor was covered with expensive tapistries. On the other side of the large room was an oak desk and she could see a bathroom through an open door that only seemed to exist out of marble and gold. When she looked through the window, she coudn't see anything, because it was too dark. She wanted to take out her wand, but she couldn't find it. Hermione sighed, thinking that she must've dropped it when she was attacked in the library. Then she went to the large desk, interested in the leather-bounded books that lay on it. One book held the golden letters D.M.  
  
Realisation came dawning on Hermione, but she wasn't sure until she saw a broom in the corner of the room. "No!" she thought, the only person, she knew for sure, who had a Nimbus 2001 was..."  
  
"Hermione?!?" She turned around and she looked in the eyes of Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy?!?" she said shocked, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're at my home." he said, as shocked as she was.  
  
"Malfoy Manor?!?" she started to scream, "What the hell did you do to me? why am I here?!?"  
  
"I don't know!" Malfoy almost shouted.  
  
At that moment Hermione lost her temper: "Don't lie to me, you rotten ferret, why did you kidnap me? And to think that I put my trust in you!!!" She wanted to grab him by his throat, but he was faster again. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her hard on his desk, she felt backwards when he shouted: "Calm down!"  
  
"Ah, it looks like our Draco has found his 'gift'." a cold voice drawled.  
  
Both Draco and Hermione looked at the door, Lucius Malfoy had entered.  
  
Draco let go of Hermione and said politely: "Yes, thank you father."  
  
"Good," Lucius said coldly, "I'm still a bit disappointed about your inauguration, son. Luckely, Lord Voldemort has informed me that you'll get a second chance soon. So, I thought it would be necessary to give you something to practice your Curses on, to prevent that you would fail again. I took the first thing that crossed my path: our little mudblood, Hermione Granger."  
  
He looked at her with cold grey eyes and continued: "You don't have to kill her right away, I suggest you enjoy yourself first."  
  
"Of course, father, I'll make her suffer as much as I can." Draco said.  
  
Hermione swallowed hard when she looked at Draco, she saw the old Malfoy she once knew.  
  
Lucius laughed coldly and clapped his hands: "Now, there's the promising Death Eater I want. Oh yes, I almost forgot: I'm holding a feast for the Death eaters to celebrate your second chance. You can take her with you, if you like."  
  
He looked at Hermione again and his upper lip curled up in a cold smile: "I have some Death Eaters who are dying to meet her." He nodded to Draco and then left his room.  
  
Fear had taken over Hermione and she crept in a corner of the room when Draco turned to her. "Oh please, Malfoy, don't hurt me." she cried.  
  
Suddenly, it seemed like a mask disappeared from Draco's face. "I would never hurt you." he said quietly, "I just had to play the Death Eater's role in front of my father. Otherwise, we both wouldn't leave this house alive. He knows more curses than you can imagine."  
  
He looked at her for a moment and said: "I'll bring you to the nearest guest room."  
  
"I have to spend the night here?" Hermione said anxiously.  
  
"I'm afraid so, you have to go to the feast with me." Draco replied.  
  
"I don't want to go to that stupid feast of yours!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"I understand you, but I can't free you until my father's gone back to work. That's the day after the feast. In meanwhile, we have to make the best of it. If you'll please follow me." He replied calmly and left the room.  
  
Hermione followed him into the corridor. Maybe Malfoy Manor was the House of Evil, but it sure was beautiful. They entered a guest room at the end of the corridor.  
  
She observed the room and then asked: "Why are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be at school?"  
  
Draco snorted: "No. Dumbledore has suspended me for a week. After I almost cursed you, for which I apologize, Gryffindor wanted to knock me to the hospital wing. After Slytherin won the Quidditch Match, Gryffindor wanted to see me dead. So, Dumbledore thought it would be wise to send me home for a few days."  
  
Hermione looked shocked that fair Gryffindor could be this bloodthirsty. Draco sighed: "The whole school is searching you at this moment. If they would know you're here, who knows what they would do to me."  
  
He wanted to leave, but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Are you going to leave me alone here?" she asked horrified.  
  
"I can't possibly sleep on the floor, can I?" he said.  
  
"What about your father?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"He sleeps in the other wing of this house, he won't come here." Draco said.  
  
When he saw the fear in her eyes, he took a step towards her, then he changed his mind and said: "Don't worry, I won't let him get near you."  
  
That seemed to calm Hermione down a little.  
  
"Goodnight." she said.  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione." Draco said and he left the room.  
  
It wasn't until Hermione fell asleep, that she realised that Malfoy had called her by her first name.  
  
Author's note: Sorry to those who hate fluff, but it's not that far away anymore. But guess what, I put it in the romance list for a reason. I would like to let them fight a hundred times more, I like it when they fight, but an author has to know his line. And besides, there's Lucius. The devil himself if you ask me. It's possible that this story will move to the PG-13 page, I'll let you know when that happens. Keep R&R, it's cool, it helps. Ravenklauw. 


	16. Wealth isn't everything

Wealth isn't everything  
  
Draco woke up from a ray of sunlight that tickled his face. It had taken him hours to fall asleep last night, because his thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. At this very moment, the girl he longed for the most these last few days, lay asleep in his house. Last night, he had realized more than ever what he felt for her, because he had to fight the urge to take her in his arms when she cried.  
  
"Oh wake up!" Draco thought, " She'll never see you as something else than the worst thing that ever happened to her." That thought hurted him more than any curse.  
  
He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard a soft voice say: "Draco?"  
  
He sat up straight and looked at Hermione, the sheets fell from his body and he realized too late that he was wearing nothing but his shorts.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said blushing and she turned her face away from him. "I thought your were up by now."  
  
Draco smirked: "You know, you have seen this before." Hermione blushed even more by his remark.  
  
Then he turned serious: "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Oh no, I was hungry, that's all. Could I get an apple or something?"  
  
"Hermione Granger! You may be some sort of prisoner, but I'm not going to let you starve!" Draco said, laughing. "Let's go to breakfast, shall we?"  
  
"What about your father?" she asked concerned.  
  
Draco shrugged: "It's Sunday, he'll be in bed until noon, so...Would you be so kind to wait in the corridor?"  
  
Hermione left the room and Draco went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, studying his pale face. Since when had they become so friendly towards each other? That girl was seriously messing with his head. Even beauty queen Pansy didn't meet his high expectations, and now he couldn't even look in bushy-haired Granger's eyes without swallowing hard. Draco sighed and dressed himself.  
  
When he entered the corridor, Hermione wasn't there. He could imagine where she had gone to and he turned a corner. He was right: Hermione had discovered the library.  
  
"Wow, you're so lucky!" Hermione said excited, "Your own library!"  
  
Draco grinned and grabbed her arm. "You'll have enought time to read. We are going to breakfast now."  
  
He literally had to drag her out of the library and they descended the stairs to the dining room. Hermione's mouth fell open: the dining room contained a large table where 24 people could sit and the room overlooked beautiful gardens with flowers, statues and, in the distance, a lake. Draco grinned at the look of her face and pushed her to another table against the wall.  
  
"Take whatever you want." he said.  
  
Hermione felt like she was in a hotel: the table was stuffed with everything that a breakfast can possibly contain. She took a plate filled with food and went to the dining table. When Draco took place in front of her, she asked: "I suppose you don't make breakfast yourself?"  
  
"No, we've got a couple of house-elves. Since we lost Dobby, father has found a half dozen others to replace him."  
  
Hermione frowned, disapproving the whole situation, but she didn't tell him. They ate in silence until she tried to make conversation: " I'm confused, how could your Nimbus be here when you're still playing a Quidditch Match?"  
  
"That's because I have two of them, one for school and one at home." Draco replied, like it was normal.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and snorted, earning an amazed look from Draco. "You're lucky that Snape isn't here" he smirked.  
  
She laughed and another question came to her mind: "Why were you so mean to me before the duel began?"  
  
"I'm sorry about that, but letting the whole school know that we're some sort of friends, is like signing our death-sentence. The news would reach Death Eaters'ears and, worse, it would reach my father's ears." Draco said quietly, "That's why we can never be 'official' friends."  
  
Hermione shrugged: "It's too late for that, Ron saw us both leaving the library and he's let our common room know that we're... 'lovers'."  
  
Draco dropped his knife, went to her side of the table and grabbed her arm. He gave Hermione her plate and dragged her behind a curtain."Be silent." he whispered.  
  
The reason of his drift became clear soon: Lucius had entered the dining room.  
  
"So early awake, father?" Draco asked politely.  
  
"Yes, busy day today." Lucius answered dryly. He looked at the table and said: "I see you've already eaten?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Lucius narrowed his eyes and said: "Well, aren't we hungry: two cups of coffee, two pieces of fruit,..."  
  
Draco tried to keep his face neutral when his father said: "I hope our little guest is still in her room?"  
  
Lucius scanned the dining room. "Or maybe she's...here?"  
  
He stepped to the windows and started to pull away every curtain: no one was there.  
  
"I would never lie to you, father." Draco said, trying to make his face look disappointed.  
  
Lucius seemed convinced and took a seat at the dining table. Draco scanned the room, wondering where Hermione was and wanted to leave when his father said: Stay Draco, I thought we could have a little chat. Why don't we go hunting today?"  
  
"Hunting, father?"  
  
"Yes, Snidget-hunting to be precisely." Malfoy senior replied.  
  
"Aren't those creatures almost extinct?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"Not when you give those silly Snidget reserves enough Galleons," Lucius sighed, " And I thought it would be nice to spend some time together, now that the old fool has suspended you. So, what do you say?"  
  
Knowing that his father wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, Draco agreed.  
  
After one hour, Lucius left the dining room. Making sure his father had really left, Draco started to whisper 'Hermione?'."  
  
Hermione came from an open window. "When I heard your father pulling away the curtains, I slipped outside and put myself flat against the wall."  
  
"Clever girl, I almost lost it when my father went to the windows," Draco smiled, "I'll have to get you back in your room now. You must stay there until you're sure my father and I have left, then you can go to the library or something. As long as you stay at my wing of the manor."  
  
"What about your mother? Isn't she here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, she's here, but she locks herself up in her room." Draco said sadly, "My father has completely destroyed her. He makes her life a living hell by forbidding her to invite friends and ordering her to stay at home. He says it's for her own safety. And since the Dark Lord has risen again, he doesn't spend any time with her."  
  
Hermione had pity on the poor woman, no wonder she looked so gloomy at the Quidditch World Cup. "Can't you give her some company?" she asked.  
  
"My father forbids it. He claims she's got a bad influence on me and if I try to reach her, he punishes me."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She knew that Lucius personified evil, but this was beyond her imagination.  
  
Draco sighed and said: "Please, don't try to escape today. My father has magically sealed up our estate. If you try to escape, he'll know it in a second."  
  
"How can you free me, then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If he's at work, we have a few minutes before he knows."  
  
"And what will happen to you after I've escaped?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
Draco looked at her for a moment and then said: "Let me take you back to your room."  
  
Author's note: Yes this chapter was pure theoretical, but I had to write it. It explains some events. If it's a comfort to you: I'm already busy with writing the next chapter. Keep R&R!!! Yours truly, Ravenklauw. 


	17. Cry in the dark

Cry in the dark  
  
After the two Malfoys had left the manor, Hermione had gone to the library. She examined the bookshelfs, hoping she could forget for a moment were she was. But she couldn't, she kept thinking of her friends and she was so scared. What if she couldn't escape from this place in time? She knew Lucius, he was a very unpleasant man and there was nothing he wouldn't do. Tears of fear fell on her cheeks. She wiped them away and put herself together.  
  
When she was deepened in a book called 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts' , she heard someone entering the library. She looked up from her book and saw a house-elf who supported Narcissa Malfoy. The elf brought her to a chair, bowed and left the library.  
  
Narcissa didn't seem to notice that Hermione was there, she just stared out of the window. Hermione stood up and put the book back on a shelf.  
  
She went to Draco's mother and said: "Hi."  
  
Narcissa looked up and observed Hermione with a vacant expression. She frowned and said: "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled, "I'm a friend of your son."  
  
"I didn't know Draco had friends besides...What are their names again? Crabbe and Goyle, I believe. I didn't know Draco had invited you. Otherwise I would made myself up a bit." Narcissa said with a faint smile.  
  
"Euhm, he didn't really invite me." Hermione slowly said, trying to control her tears.  
  
Seeing Hermione's sad face, Narcissa said: "What do you mean, dear?"  
  
"Your husband kidnapped me." Hermione said, cursing inside that her tears started to fall again.  
  
"Oh God." Narcissa whispered and a her pale face went slightly pink.  
  
"Why does he keep doing these things?" she asked, more to herself then to Hermione, "I suppose it's my fault. I never stopped him from chosing the wrong path. I was too afraid of him."  
  
She looked at Hermione with compassion and hugged her. "Don't worry, child, I will help you get away from here."  
  
"Your son promised me the same thing." Hermione said with a small smile.  
  
"Good to know that he hasn't become like his father." Narcissa sighed.  
  
Hermione nodded, keeping the fact that Draco had a dark mark for herself.  
  
(Later that day) Hermione lay on her bed, thinking about her friends and school, when Draco came storming in her room. His robes were sprankled with blood.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wider. "What have you done?"  
  
"It was a bloodbath," Draco said "My father hadn't bought a dozen, but a hundert twenty Snidgets! When my father shot the first one, the others attacked us. We had to use strong curses to kill them all..."  
  
He went to a chair and sat down. Draco shrugged: "There's no event that my father can end without bloodshed. But, enough about him, we have to find you a nice dress. I think you have the same size as my mother."  
  
"I've seen your mother." Hermione said.  
  
"What?" draco asked, not believing her.  
  
"Yes, I spoke with her in the library."  
  
"She talked to you?" Draco swallowed hard, "What did she say?"  
  
"She said she was glad that you hadn't become like your father."  
  
"You didn't tell her about my Death Mark, did you?" Draco asked, slightely panicking. He didn't want to lose his mother's respect.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't." Hermione whispered.  
  
Draco rose from his chair and went to Hermione. He took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Thank you, you don't know what this means to me."  
  
It became evening and the feast began. The house-elves were running through the house to serve all the guests that filled Malfoy Manor.  
  
Hermione had found a beautiful cyan satin dress. She was dressing her hair, eventhough she knew that it wouldn't be a pleasant night. Draco would have to play the bad boy in front of the Death Eaters and that ment humiliation for her. She left her room and went to the stairs where Draco would be waiting for her. She saw him at the foot of the stairs, talking to some Death Eaters. She had expected people in black robes, wearing masks. If Lucius hadn't said that they were Death Eaters, she would have thought that they were normal wizards.  
  
When Draco saw her, he glared at her with cold grey eyes. Hermione realized for a moment how much he ressembled his father. "Really mudblood!" he sneered, "If you had let me wait another minute, you wouldn't have to come down anymore, 'cause you would be dead."  
  
The other Death Eaters laughed and left him alone with Hermione. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, pretending that he wanted to kiss her. "Sorry about that." he whispered.  
  
They went to the ballroom to dance, when Lucius beckoned his son with his snake-headed cane. "MacNair, you weren't present at our last meeting, I believe? May I introduce to you my son, Draco?"  
  
McNair shook hands with Draco and said: "Isn't that Harry Potter's mudblood friend?"  
  
Draco shrugged: "Indeed sir, my father was so kind to give her to me. To practice my Curse on, you see. I can't disappoint Lord Voldemort again, can I?"  
  
MacNair laughed out loud: Haha, better not, Draco!" He grabbed Hermione's waist and said: "Lucius, you sure know who to pick. You don't see such a pretty face every day!"  
  
"Let go of me!" Hermione yelled.  
  
MacNair did let go of her, but he slapped her hard in the face, leaving a deep cut behind from his ring. "You have to teach that mudblood some manners, Draco!" he said angrily.  
  
"And I will do that right away!" Draco said, grabbing Hermione's wrists and dragging her upstairs.  
  
When they were in his room, he cupped her chin and said: "I'm so sorry, let me take a look at that cut." He took his wand, said 'Sanitatem' and the wound disappeared.  
  
"Why did you take me to this 'feast'?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"If I refused, my father would hurt you. Please, be patient for just a few more hours, then I can free you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Why don't you come with me?" she whispered.  
  
"Because I have to protect my mother. And besides, Dumbledore has suspended me for a reason. Half the school wouldn't care if I jumped off a cliff at this moment. No one believes that I was under an Imperio Curse during the duel."  
  
"Do you know who put that curse on you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." Draco said, earning a bewildered look from Hermione. "My father. He told me when we were hunting today. He said that he did it to test whether I'm resistend to the curse."  
  
"How can you even call that man your father?" Hermione said shocked, "He makes you suffer every day and you still stay here."  
  
"Because..." Draco said, but he couldn't finish his sentence because Lucius entered the room.  
  
"Ah, there you are!" he said, "I've come to bring you some good news. Pettigrew let me know that you get your second chance tomorrow evening. And you'll have the honour to kill..." A cold smile appeared on Lucius' face. "Arthur Weasley."  
  
Draco's blood ran cold, he couldn't go on with this, and Hermione shouted: "What?!?"  
  
"Silence, you!" Lucius sneered at her and to Draco he said: "It's about time that they captured that muggle-loving idiot. So, what do you say?"  
  
"N...No." Draco stuttered.  
  
"What did you say?" Lucius hissed, his voice sharp.  
  
"No!" Draco yelled more confident.  
  
That was enough for Lucius to unleash his rage. "You dare to disobey me?!?" he roared.  
  
His son drew his wand, but Lucius was quicker and yelled: "Crucio!!!"  
  
Draco fell on the floor, crying out in pain. His father stepped closer to him with his wand pointed at Draco.  
  
"No, please father! Forgive my stupidity." Draco begged. But Lucius didn't listen and yelled 'Crucio!' again.  
  
Hermione couldn't stand the the cries of Draco anymore and attacked Lucius. He saw her coming in the corner of his eye, pointed his wand at her and yelled: "Expelliarmus!" She flew backwards against the wall and fell on the floor.  
  
Lucius kneeled next to his son, ignoring the blood that ran from ther boy's face. He tilted Draco's head, forcing him to look him in the eyes and whispered: "You know, sometimes I wish you were never born.". He took away Draco's wand, patted him on the back and coldly said: "Clean yourself up a bit, you look a mess."  
  
Malfoy senior brought himself back to his feet and dusted his robes. "If you will excuse me, I have some guests to look after." he said and he left the room.  
  
Hermione crawled to Draco and took his hand. He was shivering all over his body from fear. "Calm down, I'm here." she said softly.  
  
"Please, stay with me tonight." he whispered.  
  
"I will." she said and she supported him to get him on his bed. She carefully undressed Draco and cleaned his wounds. She put herself next to him and took him in her arms, stroking her fingers through his silver hair to comfort him.  
  
Feeling the warm breath of the girl he longed for on his cheek, Draco fell asleep.  
  
Author's note: Yes, the story is getting dark. Draco had to fall to lose it all. This chapter was hard for me to write, but I don't control the story, the story controls me *scary, huh?* How will this end? I don't know yet, but keep R&r and you'll find out! Warning!If you can't find my story here the next few weeks, it means I have moved my story to PG-13, just in case.Greetings, Ravenklauw. 


	18. Escape from Malfoy Manor

Escape from Malfoy Manor  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
If you long for something very bad,  
  
You have to set it free.  
  
And if it comes back to you,  
  
It will be yours forever.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione woke up in the arms of her former nemesis.  
  
"Are you awake?" Draco asked softly.  
  
"Yes." she replied.  
  
Draco sat up straight and said: "It's time, I heard my father leaving an hour ago."  
  
"I don't want to leave you." she whispered.  
  
"You must, there's nothing here for you to stay." Draco said quietly.  
  
"You are here," Hermione said softly and she swallowed hard: "Draco, I...I fell in love with you."  
  
She looked in his grey eyes and saw that they were filled with desire. Knowing for sure what he felt for her, she brought her face closer to his, wanting to kiss him. He felt a warmth in his chest that he hadn't felt for a long time, but he pushed her softly away.  
  
"We...we can't do this." he sighed, "I would only bring your life in danger and..." He saw that she was hurt by his act and he couldn't control himself any longer. 'Who cares' he thought and he pulled her closer, kissing her softly.  
  
Hermione always imagined that bad Draco Malfoy would be a rough lover, but she was wrong. She felt how his hand gently stroke her back and she put her hand on his bare chest, feeling his heart beat very fast. She encouraged him to deepen the kiss, but Draco slowly removed his lips from hers.  
  
He knew he was going to regret this but he felt that this was the first time she had kissed a boy. And feeling how his body responded to her warmth, he knew he had to stop, not wanting to scare her away.  
  
"What? You think I'm not mature enough for..." Hermione asked a little disappointed.  
  
Smiling, he put his finger on her lips and said: "Not yet."  
  
Then he turned serious and said: "I hate to let you go, but what you must do now, is get dressed and go to my mother. She's the only one who has a wand. I'm sure she knows how to break the magical seal."  
  
"Why don't you come with me? I'll support you." Hermione asked.  
  
"That would take too much time." Draco said resolute, "No, when you've found my mother, come back to me. I have to give you something."  
  
Hermione did what she was told and went to Draco's mother.  
  
Narcissa listened to Hermione's explanation and wanted to help setting free Hermione immediately. She searched her wand and said: "At least I can help one person escape from this hell."  
  
They went back to Draco's room, Hermione supporting Narcissa. When he saw his mother smiling at him he couldn't stop the tears from falling of his cheek.  
  
"Mother." he said emotionally and he embraced her, trying to forget the pain he felt from his wounds.  
  
"Oh my son," she whispered, I'll make sure our lifes will change. No more kneeling for your father."  
  
Draco softly let go of his mother and called Hermione. "Take my Nimbus and fly as fast as you can to a village in the north. It's two miles away from here. He gave her a envelope and warned her: "Do not open this, but give it to Dumbledore."  
  
While Hermione promised she wouldn't, Draco took a small box.  
  
"I wanted to give it to you, back then in the library. But I thought I would make a fool out of myself, so..."  
  
He opened the box and let Hermione look at the content. It was a pendant of a graceful silver dragon, with a ruby in it's paw, shaped like a heart.  
  
Hermione gasped: "Draco, this is beautiful!"  
  
He put the pendant around her neck and smiled: "So, you find the combination of silver from Slytherin and red from Gryffindor as attractive as I do?"  
  
She smiled too: "It's the most beautiful combination I've ever seen."  
  
He embraced her and said: "Now, go! Hurry, before my father returns."  
  
Hermione went to the door, where Narcissa was waiting. Suddenly, with tears in her eyes, she ran back to Draco, kissing him passionately.  
  
"Promise me, that I will see you again." she whispered.  
  
"I promise." he whispered back.  
  
That was enough for Hermione to regain her courage. She embraced her old enemy one last time, remembering something Dumbledore had once said: "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer".  
  
When she left the room, Draco looked at her, feeling how fear filled his heart.  
  
Hermione supported Narcissa the long way from the manor to the gate. When they arrived at the large gate, Narcissa said: "When the seal is removed, you'll have ten minutes to get to Hogwarts. The village is a wizarding community, go to a pub called 'Agrippa's Marsh'. You can travel with floo from there."  
  
She took out her wand and recited a spell: " Removeo incantatem villae maleficium"  
  
The gate opened and Hermione jumped on the broom.  
  
"Goodbye." she said.  
  
"Farewell." Narcissa replied.  
  
Hermione raced as fast as she could to the village. She had to hold the broom very tight, to stay on the broom. She wondered how Draco and Harry could stay seated for hours on these things. When she arrived in the village she ran to the pub and inside, took some floopowder and went to the fireplace.  
  
"Hogsmeade!" she yelled.  
  
Hermione arrived in the 'The Three Broomsticks'. She looked at the clock: she had three minutes left. She left the pub immediately, leaving a confused Madam Rosmerta behind. She jumped back on the broom and flew to Hogwarts Castle.  
  
When Hermione arrived in the Hallway, no one was there. "They must be at breakfast" she thought. She pushed the doors the Great Hall open and ran inside.  
  
All students and teachers were staring at her when she entered. They were speachless first, but then an explosions of voices errupted. Ignoring everybody, Hermione ran to the High Table and gave the envelope to Dumbledore. Knowing that it was more important to read the letter than ask her questions, the headmaster opened the envelope. When he finished reading, his eyes grew wider and he whispered: "This is the end of an age."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Narcissa was talking to Draco in his room, when Lucius came bursting in. Mother and son both stood up, still respecting an old habit.  
  
"Who did this?" Lucius hissed. He looked at his family and, with a dangerously low voice, said: "Do you have any idea what you've done? This is the end of our good name and reputation. That filthy mudblood has probably reached the old fool of Hogwarts and told him everything."  
  
He paused to let them answer his question. When none of them replied, he lost his patience and roared: "Who Did This?!?"  
  
Narcissa, afraid of her husband, wanted to reply. But Draco stepped forward and said: "I did, father."  
  
Lucius looked infuriated at his son. "You will pay for this!" he hissed and he drew his wand.  
  
Narcissa jumped in front of Draco and screamed: "Don't you harm my son!"  
  
"Silence, wife!" Lucius shouted and he pointed his wand at her. "Avada Kadavra!" he yelled and his wife fell dead on the floor.  
  
"You bastard!!!" Draco screamed and he wanted to punch his father in the face. Unfortunately, Lucius was faster. He grabbed Draco's fist and pushed it behind his back.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Aurors blasted the front door from Malfoy Manor to pieces and ran inside. Immediately after Dumbledore had read the letter, he had summoned the Order of the Phoenix: an organisation of nine hundred Aurors. The letter contained all hiding places of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Now, a huge raid was held. Dumbledore had also sent a group of Aurors to Malfoy Manor to free Draco and his mother.The Aurors heard someone shouting on the second floor and they ran upstairs. They blasted the door to Draco's room to pieces and saw Lucius holding his son.  
  
Lucius pushed his wand in Draco's back and yelled: "Avada kadavra!!!"  
  
At the same time the Aurors pointed their wands at Lucius and also yelled: "Avada kadavra!"  
  
But they were too late, they saw how not only the father but also the son fell on the ground.  
  
Author's note: This must be the biggest cliffhanger in history! Warning! This is not the last chapter! Keep reading, keep reviewing, 'cause you haven't read the last of this! Greetings, Ravenklauw. 


	19. Young dragon dying

Young dragon dying  
  
The day had been a bloodbath. Big battles were fought all across Britain and many Aurors had lost their lifes. The dark side had been defeated, but Voldemort had disappeared. Hogwarts was now a crisis centre for the many wounded.  
  
Hermione was pacing nervously in the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were powerless, they tried to comfort her but didn't know how. They both knew she was in love with Malfoy and it was difficult for Ron to accept that. But he had changed his view on Malfoy since Hermione had told him that Draco refused to kill his father and that he saved her. Hermione had heard that some wizards had brought Draco back to Hogwarts, but no one wanted to tell her anything about him and she wasn't allowed to visit him.  
  
"Come on, Hermione," Harry said, "Let's go to the Great Hall, you haven't eaten for a whole day."  
  
"What if someone wants to bring me news about Draco?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
Ron still thought it was difficult to hear that name, but he didn't show it. Instead he said: "If they have news for you, they'll search for you immediately."  
  
That thought made Hermione a little more comfortable and she agreed. She looked at Harry and saw that he took his invisibility cloak.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked.  
  
"I want to pay a visit to Sirius and Lupin, but we're not allowed to visit the hospital wing. I thought it would be easier to take my dad's cloak than to challenge Pomfrey." he smiled.  
  
Hermione smiled: "When are you going to grow up?"  
  
"When Hagrid hates dangerous beasts and Snape runs around in Gryffindor robes." Harry grinned."  
  
They were crossing the Hallway, when Snape came towards them.  
  
"If you speak of the devil..." Ron whispered.  
  
"Miss Granger, can I have a word with you?" Snape asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him in surprise and said: "Yes sir."  
  
He showed her a wand. It was the wand that Draco had given her. Snape said: "The Aurors who brought Draco back gave me this."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Hermione said, "Can you give me some news about him?"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to professor Dumbledore right now to get informed about his situation. I'm sure he'll let you know too soon. Now, If you will excuse me..." he said and he left her behind.  
  
Hermione looked at the wand for a moment, then she got an idea. "Harry, can I borrow your cloak for five minutes?"  
  
"Sure, as long as you bring it back in time, 'cause I haven't seen my uncle for a long time." Harry answered.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said and she headed for Dumbledore's office. When she was sure that no one saw her, she put on the invisibility cloak. She turned a corner and saw Snape removing the gargoyle. She followed him silently to the entrance of Dumbledore's office and waited. Snape knocked on the door and went inside. Hermione put her ear against the door and listened.  
  
"Please, sit down Severus." she heard Dumbledore say, "I have something serious to tell you. It starts after Miss Granger escaped from Malfoy Manor. The Aurors were unfortunately unable to stop Lucius from putting an a Avada Curse on his wife. She's dead." Hermione's eyes grew wider.  
  
"They saw how he held his son tightly and put his wand in Draco's back. The Aurors cursed Lucius at the moment he put the Avada Curse on his son..."  
  
"No..." Hermione whispered to herself and she felt how tears fell on her cheek.  
  
"...The Aurors were able to keep Draco alive.Yes, Severus, he's still alive. But only just. He's in a very deep sleep at this moment."  
  
"How?" she heard Snape ask.  
  
"Love, Severus. His mother sacrificed her life for him, just like Lily Potter did for her son. The curse was also lightened a bit, because Lucius was killed at the time his curse reached Draco."  
  
Hermione heard how Snape sighed in relief.  
  
Dumbledore went on: "However, Harry's parents gave their son all the love they had and his father sacrificed his life too. Draco never received much love and his father didn't give his life for him..."  
  
Dumbledore's voice was gravely when he said: "The love of his mother has only slowed down the curse. It's only a matter of time..."  
  
"...Before he dies." Snape quietly finished Dumbledore's sentence. "How long does he have?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe days, maybe months. The problem is that we can't see when his condition gets worse. He can be completely healthy one day and suddenly...pass away."  
  
"Albus, there must be a potion to remove the curse, maybe..." Snape said quickly, but he was interrupted by Dumbledore.  
  
"No, Severus, I have sent owls to medi-wizards and magical governments all over the world. There is no cure."  
  
"I will find a cure. No matter what it takes!" Snape yelled and he opened the door. He didn't even feel Hermione sitting on the floor beneath him when he left.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, please come in." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Hermione knew he could see her and she removed the cloak.When she went into the office, she froze for a second: Dumbledore didn't smile, nor did he have the usual twinkle in his eyes. In fact, he looked older than she had ever seen him.  
  
"I heard everything, sir." Hermione cried.  
  
"I see," Dumbledore sighed, "I hope you can handle this horrible truth..."  
  
He looked her deep in the eyes and said: "Because you are our last hope."  
  
Author's note: To all the readers who thought I was going to let Draco die (And god, some of you can be rude): did you really think I was going to let my little Slytherin die?!? As I said before, this is not the end of this story. Anyway, I almost cried when I had to write this, so sad. To Darkness Eternal: you guessed it right, Lucius couldn't kill Draco for the same reason as Harry's. To all the readers: thank you for your reviews (Elven ice angel, love your nickname!!!). Keep reading, keep reviewing!!!! Love you guys, greetings Ravenklauw. 


	20. There's still hope

There's still hope  
  
"How can I help?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"I know you love him." Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You knew we would fall in love, didn't you? Our detention together, your riddles,..." she said angrily.  
  
"Calm down, Hermione." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"No!" she yelled, "You knew this would happen, didn't you? Why didn't you change the future? Then Draco wouldn't be dying right now!"  
  
Before she knew what was happening, she felt a heavy weight on her shoulder, forcing her to sit down. It was Fawkes. Hermione felt how she slowly relaxed.  
  
"No, dear, I can't look in the future. I only saw what was already there. I only helped you two to see what was right in front of you." The headmaster said softly.  
  
"Then how come it took him so many years to 'see' me." Hermione wondered aloud.  
  
"How come it took you so many years to 'see' him?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Hermione understood what he ment; Their rivalry had made them blind.  
  
Dumbledore took her hand and kneeled before her. "Now I must ask you something, Hermione. Please, don't tell him what's going on inside him."  
  
"Why shouldn't he deserve to know?" she asked with a frown.  
  
"I know this is difficult to understand, but it's for his own good not to let him know." Dumbledore said. When he saw she was still confused, he continued: "Years ago, we knew almost for sure that Voldemort would rise again. We thought it would be when Harry Potter had reached the age of 20, he would be an adult wizard by then and ready to defeat the Dark Lord. But Voldemort came back earlier then we thought, and Harry isn't strong enough yet to defeat him. This is where Draco comes into play. He's stronger in certain classes than Harry and the other way around. They're equal in strength and, together, they can defeat Voldemort."  
  
Hermione thought about Dumbledore's explanation, then said: "This still doesn't explain why he shouldn't know about his fate." She looked in Dumbledore's eyes and found the answer. "...If he knew that he was going to die anyway, he would give his life to defeat Voldemort.Leaving me behind." she bitterly added.  
  
"I still think there's a small ray of hope for Draco." Dumbledore softly said, "...You. You can give him the love he's always missed. I think that he still can be saved, the same way as Harry was saved."  
  
"What do I do now?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Lie to him and give him all your love, to save him." Dumbledore said, "Now, go to your common room and rest. You need it. If there's news about Draco, I'll let you know."  
  
Hermione nodded and left the office.  
  
Dumbledore looked sadly at his phoenix and whispered: "You know how hard it is to lie to a young lady, Fawkes? But, I had to. If she knew that her love, no matter how strong it is, can't save him... What, do you think, would she do? She musn't know and she can't tell him the truth either. Our plan can't fail."  
  
Author's note: Yes this chapter was short and filled with nothing but conversation. But you would get confused otherwise, I know I was. It's become a sad story, but it will change, I promise. Action and love are coming soon. I guess you'll have to wait a little longer to see what happens with our sweet Slytherin. You know what that means: read and review!!! The lesser reviews the slower I write. Kidding! :-) ......although..... Greetings, Ravenklauw. 


	21. Some secrets of a Slytherin

Some secrets of a Slytherin  
  
Days went by without any change in Draco's condition, but Pomfrey refused to leave her patient alone for one second. And together with Snape, she searched for a cure. In the meanwhile, lessons had started again and normal life had returned to Hogwarts.  
  
"Aw! Ron that's not funny! Stop throwing compost at me!" Harry said laughing.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, stop that!" Madam Sprout said angrily, "I'm busy all day dragging with buckets of dragon dung compost. You can do the same if you can't behave like a young adult! Take two buckets and go to Hagrid. He'll show you were to find compost."  
  
When Ron took the two buckets with a grimace and left the greenhouse, Sprout said: "Mr. Potter, you can work together with Miss Granger."  
  
Harry went to the table where Hermione was squeezing yellow juice from a Bubotubor plant. "Is there something I can do?" he asked.  
  
"Stay two miles away from me and I'm happy," Hermione smiled, "Jeez Harry, you smell awful."  
  
"What? You don't like my new parfum?" Harry grinned.  
  
One hour and three bottles of Bubotubor pus later, the lesson was over. The trio left the greenhouse and headed for the castle. When they were almost at the entrance to the castle, they heard Dumbledore calling them.  
  
"Ah, there's the magnificent trio!" Dumbledore said with a remarkable twinkle in his eyes, "I have good news for all three of you. Ron, you must go to the office of professor McGonagall, your parents are here."  
  
Ron lifted an eyebrow and went inside.  
  
"Harry, you must come with me to my office." Dumbledore said, taking a step closer to Harry and regretting it immediately. "Mmm, before you do that, I suggest you go to Gryffindor Tower and wash yourself first...with a lot of soap. You see, the minister is here for you."  
  
Harry lifted an eyebrow too and Dumbledore added: "And so are Sirius and Lupin."  
  
Hermione swore she could hear a strange sound of joy escaping from Harry's throat. He thanked Dumbledore and ran inside.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head with a smile and then turned to Hermione. "And I have the best news for you." he said, "Draco woke up this morning."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "I must be dreaming!" she wondered aloud.  
  
"I'm delighted to say that you're not!" Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
A big smile appeared on Hermione's face too. "I'm sorry, but I can't accompany you to the infirmary, I must go to the minister," Dumbledore smiled, "I don't trust him alone with Fawkes. You can go now!"  
  
Hermione nodded and ran inside. She ran so fast that she almost collided with no less than seven students, but she reached the hospital wing safely. Her heart was beating fast when she opened the door from the infirmary. When she went inside, she could only see Snape standing next to an empty bed.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, there you are. I see you've received the good news." He said. Hermione was almost shocked when he showed her a rare smile. A small one of course, he had to keep his reputation of scary professor.  
  
"Yes I have, sir." she smiled, "Where is he?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey is examening him in her office, she'll be ready in a moment." Snape said, "If you will excuse me, I have to go to Dumbledore right now."  
  
Hermione nodded, went to Draco's bed and sat down. When she looked around she saw a book lying on his bedside table. It was the same book from the last time she visited him in the infirmary. She took a closer look. The book was leather-bound and there were two letters engraved in gold : D.M. That was also the same book that she had seen in his room. Curious, she opened it. Hermione's eyes grew wider : it was a diary. Wanting to know some secrets, she flipped the first page and started to read.  
  
'September first : This diary is the worst thing I ever got from father. Oh well, I suppose I have to write in it. Mmmm, let me see. Today was my first day at Hogwarts. I didn't want to go, but father promised me a broom,so... I'm sorted in Slytherin (what a surprise!) and I met two boys: Crabbe and Goyle. They look backward, but they're ok. Oh yeah, guess what. Famous Potter is here too. I offered him my friendship (could be useful) but he refused. What an idiot. I suppose he doesn't know how handy it could be to be friends with a Malfoy. Instead, he's become friends with that hand-me- down-robes-wearing Weasel and some bushy-haired girl. Enough about scarhead (hey, that's a interesting nickname!). There's also a girl named Parkinson (yeah, like the disease) who doesn't stay away from me. If she bugs me again tomorrow, I'll curse her! Goodnight.'  
  
Hermione smiled. He was such a spoiled brat! She flipped further through the pages until she found a more recent date.  
  
'It's me again. It was the first day of school today, and I have to say that the fifth year's not as easy as I thought. Those teachers don't know when to stop giving homework! Except for Snape of course, he's the only teacher with some brains around here. But yesterday, he asked me to come to his office. He told me that he had discovered that I'm a Death Eater. Man, he was angry! He said he was disappointed in me, but he would support me...'  
  
Hermione read a few pages further:  
  
'My life couldn't get any worser! I can't get the image of Karkarov who's dying out of my head. I feel terrible and I wish I had never let that awful Dark Mark been burned on my arm...Yesterday was the festival ball. I don't remember much of it, but I do know that Granger saved me (yes, the girl who cursed me a week ago). I'm going to give her that new wand today, to thank her. I hope she likes it. Ok, I've got something to confess: it feels weird, but I can't hate her anymore. I know this because I should be yelling fifty insults to her, but I can't. She has shown who she really is and she's better then I've ever thought. Damn, why is she friends with Potter? I hate to admit it, but I believe I'm falling in...'  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione jumped and look around. She saw Draco standing on the other side of the infirmary. He was supported by Madam Pomfrey and observing her.  
  
"You know, it's very rude to read one's diary." he grinned.  
  
Hermione ran to him with a big smile on her face and hugged him.  
  
"Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey said shocked, "Please, be careful. Mr. Malfoy has a lot of wounds!"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, I'm not made of porcelain!" Draco laughed, "Can you leave us for a moment?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey reluctantly let go of Draco and went to her office. She closed the door hard, suggesting that he was out of his mind.  
  
Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him. "God, how I've missed you." he said softly and he ran his fingers through her hair. When Hermione kissed him, he slid his hand down her back and deepened the kiss. Hermione wanted to stay like this forever, but...  
  
"Oh my, I think we dropped in too soon." She heard Dumbledore say.  
  
She slowly let go of Draco and turned her head to see a group of people that was worth a picture: From left to right were Dumbledore who was smiling broadly, Sirius whose eyebrow was twitching in a disturbing way, Lupin who didn't know whether to laugh or to be serious, a moved Mrs Weasley, a confused Mr Weasley and Harry with his mouth wide open, holding a hand in front of Ron's eyes, who was struggling to see what was going on.  
  
Author's note: I'm going to divide this scene, otherwise it gets too long. Fjew, I'm glad that the drama's a bit gone. I was getting too sad!!! Hope you liked it. If you do: R&R. If you don't : R&R. :-)  
  
P.s. I've corrected a lot, especially 'a cry in the dark'. Thanks again Mary Sue Hunter, for your help! And all other readers too, of course! You people give me the strength to go on. :-)  
  
Greetings, Ravenklauw. 


	22. Declarations

Declarations  
  
It took the group about five seconds until they got their normal expressions back.Hermione smiled weakly and looked at Draco, once more. He looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face, but a blush on his pale cheeks betrayed what he really thought of the whole situation.  
  
Mrs Weasley was the first one that got her 'ability to move' back. She wispered something to Dumbledore. The headmaster nodded and indicated to the others that they had to leave for a moment.  
  
When everyone except for Hermione had left, Mrs Weasley went to Draco with quick paces. Draco himself took a few steps back, not wanting to know what Mrs Weasley thought of the many years he had pestered her son.  
  
"You!" she began, causing Draco to swallow hard, "...Are the only person in this room who I'd like to curse to Azkaban and give a big hug at the same time." she finished with a smile.  
  
Draco ventured a small smile too, but he grimaced suddenly, when a stab of pain went through his body.  
  
"Oh dear, where are my manners?" Molly said and, before Draco could object, she took him by the arm and supported him to his bed. She put a cushion behind his back and tugged him in, motherly like she was. Then she sat down next to him.  
  
"Young man, I can start a tirade until the cows come home, but I won't." she said, "It's not your fault that the Weasleys and the Malfoys started on the wrong foot. I forgive you for the things you said to my children and I hope you can forgive them too for saying things that might 've hurt you."  
  
"We're not here to tell you how to behave," Mr Weasley said, "But we, and especially I, want to thank you for proving your loyalty to Dumbledore. It saved my life."  
  
"I've done nothing that's worth mentioning ." Draco whispered.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. You have saved my life and that's worth more then you'll ever know, never forget that."  
  
Draco just nodded, not used that a Weasley was friendly to him.  
  
After knocking this time, Dumbledore entered again with the Minister of Magic. Fudge had a sad expression on his face. The Weasleys knew what he was here for and left the infirmary, saying goodbye to Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Ah, there's the young Malfoy," Fudge said and he shook hands with Draco. "I'll get to the point immediately. I have the Death certificate of your parents here with me and I must read it to you. Official rules, you see."  
  
Hermione took a seat next to Draco and took his hand.  
  
Fudge cleared his throat and continued: "Declaration of the decease of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, perished at Malfoy Manor at 9.16 AM on the 15th of Septembre... By article 2413 of the Magical Law I hereby declare that all properties of the named persons are, by right of succession, inherited by their son Draco Malfoy."  
  
The minister folded the parchment and gave it to Draco. Then he took another piece of parchment out of his pocket and said: "Since you haven't come to age yet, you'll be placed into custody. A guardian has been chosen by professor Dumbledore. You have 24h to declare whether you'll accept this guardian."  
  
"Who?" Draco asked, browbeated by everything that was said.  
  
"Professor Severus Snape."  
  
Draco was silent for a moment, then said: "I declare that I'll accept Severus Snape as my guardian."  
  
"Good," Fudge said and he looked at his watch, "Oh look at the time. So sorry, but I have to leave, important meeting... Dumbledore, if you'll please inform Draco about our plans as soon as possible?"  
  
The minister took Draco's free hand again and softly said: "My condolences on the death of your parents." Then he bowed and left the hospital wing.  
  
"I know I'm asking for the impossible, but can we discuss these plans with you now, Draco? It won't be a waiste of your time, I can assure you." Dumbledore asked.  
  
'Sure' was all that Draco could say.  
  
Dumbledore went to the door and called for Harry, Lupin and Sirius. Ron accompagnied them, not wanting to be an outkast. They all took a seat next to Draco's bed. Ron looked at Hermione and saw that she was still holding hands with Draco. She didn't know why, but she let go of his hand when she saw Ron looking at her.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came out of her office to see what was going on. Before she could start a lecture about 'How-it-was-very-unappropriate-to-tire-her- patient-like-this' Dumbledore said: "We're almost gone, Poppy, this won't take long."  
  
Her response was an incredulous snort.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Draco and said: "I can hear you think 'what is this all about?'. Well, Draco, we need your help. While you were in a coma, the dark side has been defeated. Except for the most important person: Voldemort. Thanks to your letter we were able to locate him yesterday evening. You can believe we have to act very fast now, before he disappears again. And that's where you come into play. The Order of the Phoenix will guide you and Harry to the place where he's located. The two of you must defeat him there. Only the two of you, together, can defeat him. We're planning to attack in two days. In the meanwhile Harry and you will be trained by Lupin and Sirius after the morning lessons, every day. Will you help us?"  
  
Draco didn't need to think twice about this proposal and said: "Yes."  
  
"I thank you on behalf of the whole wizarding world." Dumbledore said solemn, "Then there's only one more thing to do. Harry, come here."  
  
Harry reluctantly rose from his chair and went to Draco's bed, knowing what he had to do. He looked at Dumbledore once more, seeking a sign that he didn't have to do this. To his annoyance, Dumbledore just raised an eyebrow. Harry sighed and stretched his hand out.  
  
Draco looked at Harry's hand like it was something extra-terestrial first, then slowly took it and shook it. No matter what feelings he had for Hermione, he would never think that Harry could become more then the pest that he was. Not even mentioning the Weasel. It wasn't long before their hands separated again.  
  
"Well done." Dumbledore merely said with the usual twinkle in his eye, completely ignoring the I-still-hate-you-signs between Draco and Harry.  
  
Madam Pomfrey saw her chance. She pushed Harry and Ron to the exit while repeating the word 'out!' the whole way. She expelled Dumbledore and Hermione with 'Please, go!' and chased Lupin and Sirius away with a glare.  
  
Author's note : I have to struggle sometimes to get a bit of humour in this story! Oh well, this was the next chapter for all those 'Oh NO! not a cliffie! u r pure EVIL! post soon!-shouting' readers :-)  
  
To 'Nooooo!' : I'm honoured that you think of my story as a birthday gift! My birthday is in June too :-)  
  
To 'Tom *Felton's* Babe' : (Hey! I thought I was his babe?!? :-) ) I love your quote "God made coke, god made pepsi, god made Draco damn sexy". It's so funny!!!  
  
To 'Too Far Lost' : Keep that evil side away from me! It scared the hell out of me!!! :-D  
  
To all readers : Keep R&R!!! I love reviews, they make me happy! So, post a review and make my day :-)  
  
Your humble writer,  
  
Ravenklauw ;-) 


	23. Catch the Snitch

Catch the snitch  
  
(A few days later)  
  
Draco couldn't be happier when he left the hospital wing. He was finally released from a terrible burden: Pomfrey. Dumbledore had adviced him to go to class immediately, to make up arrears.  
  
Draco looked at his schedule and saw that he had 'Care of magical Creatures' now. The hallway was empty when he left it, the lessons had already started. He ran over the grounds to Hagrid's hut, where the other Slytherins and Gryffindors stood.  
  
"Today we're goin' to study a new creature an'...Well look who's there!" he heard Hagrid say.  
  
The whole group turned around to see Draco. The Gryffindors kept their distance, but the Slytherins ran to him and started to fire questions at him. Pansy even wanted to give him a hug, but draco pushed her away and said, colder than he had meant to : "Don't."  
  
It looked like Pansy was going to burst into tears and the whole group became silent. Blaise Zabini stepped forward an angrily said: "Hate the Slytherins all of a sudden, Draco?"  
  
Draco turned to Zabini and his eyes got a dark expression.  
  
"I don't think I asked for your opinion, Zabini." he sneered, "Back off!"  
  
Blaise looked at the ground and took a step back.  
  
'Sometimes you have to be very firm to keep those Slytherins under control' Draco thought and he was pleases to see that he had regained his leadership.  
  
Apparently, Hagrid hadn't noticed the whole threatening-scene, he just went on with his lesson: "As I said, we have a new crea'ure today."  
  
He went to a box and took out a fuzzy beast. Harry and Ron had to put a hand on their mouths, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Who can tell me wha' this is?" Hagrid asked.  
  
To no one's surprise, Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yeah, 'ermione?"  
  
"It's a Jarvey. It can be found in Britain, Ireland and North America. It's one of the few magical creatures that can talk. True conversation, however, is beyond the wit of the Jarvey, which tends to confine itself to short and often rude phrases in an almost constant stream. Jarveys live mostly below ground, where they pursue gnomes, though they will also eat moles, rats and voles. Muggles often confuse it with an overgrown ferret."  
  
When she said those last words, Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. When were they going to forget what had happened in the fourth year? Hermione nudged Harry and Ron in their stomach, trying to make them stop, while Hagrid said: "Very good 'ermione, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, pair up and take a Jarvey."  
  
While the students took out their beast, Hagrid called Harry and Draco. He took the boys a few meters away from the group and said: "You two have to work toge'her. Dumbledore sai' it would improve yer 'friendship'."  
  
Draco sighed and Harry moaned. They left Hagrid without a word and went to the box, taking out a Jarvey.  
  
"Every'un, take a buh'et with food and try to feed'em." Hagrid said, while he kept a watching eye on Harry and Draco.They both worked in silence until Ron came. "Hey Ron," Harry said, "Don't you have to help Hermione with the feeding?"  
  
"Nope, she chased me away after I got bit by that stupid ferret for the fifth time. How's yours doing?"  
  
"Which one?" Harry asked laughing and he turned back to the Jarvey. Before he knew what was going on, he was grabbed by his robes.  
  
"Do you think that's funny, Potter?" Draco bit.  
  
"Let go of me, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, trying to release himself and inside wondering how Malfoy had become so strong.  
  
" Famous Harry Potter! Can't even free himself from my grip," Draco sneered, "And you think you can defeat Voldemort?"  
  
"Drop dead, Malfoy! Harry sneered back.  
  
Suddenly, they were pulled apart and lifted by their collars. Hagrid held them both a few inches above the ground when he said: "Yer both goin' to apologize, now!"  
  
The boys looked at each other in disgust, then they both murmured: "Sorry."  
  
Hagrid released them and, when he was sure that those two wouldn't finish each other off, he said to the group: "The lesson is over, you can go." To Harry and Draco he said: "You two have to stay here for the training."  
  
Hermione went to Draco, who was staring unhappy to the ground. "Calm down." She whispered to him, so that Harry couldn't hear her.  
  
Draco looked up, and when he saw who it was he relaxed a bit. "How can I calm down when Scarhead is in the neighbourhood?"  
  
"Don't call him that," Hermione said, a bit prickly, "You may hate him, but he's still my friend."  
  
Draco took a deep breath and said: "Sorry."  
  
"If it's any comfort to you, I'll go talk to him too."  
  
The young Slytherin smiled when he saw the serious expression on Hermione's face.  
  
"Thanks," he said, "But don't expect from me to be friends with him, not so soon at least. He is and stays a Gryffindor, after all."  
  
"I'm a Gryffindor too, in case you didn't know." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"I know," Draco replied, "But you're a Gryffindor with Slytherin traits."  
  
"Is that so?" Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Yes, Miss-know-it-all, you're as cunning as me if you get a chance to earn housepoints" Draco smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, then he looked over her shoulder.  
  
"I think Weasley is dying to go to lunch, if you see his expression. Or maybe it's because I can kiss you whenever I want and he can't..."  
  
"Stop it, Draco," Hermione grinned, "I'll see you later, you just enjoy your wonderful 'training' with Harry." She ran to Ron, leaving Draco behind with Harry.  
  
When Hermione and Ron headed to the castle, the crossed the path of Dumbledore, Lupin Sirius and Snape, who were going to Hagrid's hut.  
  
In the meanwhile, Hagrid started to unload a large quantity of trunks and boxes with training material.  
  
"Is everything ready, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked, when he arrived.  
  
"Yeah, professor."  
  
"Good, then we can begin our training. Remus, Sirius, you may begin." Dumbledore said. Sirius, Lupin and Snape went to the boys.  
  
"Professor Snape?!" Harry asked, bewildered.  
  
"Yes Potter, I'll be accompagnying you when you go to Voldemort."  
  
Harry had to restrain himself from moaning and went to his Godfather.  
  
"I'm glad that you'll accompagnie us." Draco whispered to Snape.  
  
"Did you really think that I would let you go to Voldemort, unprotected, with that bunch of Good-for-nothing-Gryffindors?" Snape whispered back.  
  
Draco grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Severus!" Dumbledore called, "Come here. The boy must be trained an you're not helping by holding a tea break."  
  
Snape went to Dumbledore and glared at him.  
  
"Don't give me that look Severus, you're way too young to be a grinch like that." Dumbledore said, smiling. Then he summoned two chairs from out of nowhere and took a seat.  
  
"Lemon drop?" he asked Snape. When he saw Snape glaring again, he chuckled and said: "Alright, not then."  
  
"Harry, Draco, the first thing that we're going to do, is test your speed." Sirius said. He went to a box and took out a Snitch.  
  
"Let's see how quickly you can catch the Snitch...without a broom!" Sirius grinned, "And of course without the use of your wand. I'll know when you put a spell on the Snitch. Ok, ready? Set! Go!"  
  
He released the Snitch and Draco and Harry went after it.  
  
"I'll bet you for a galleon that Harry will catch it first. What do you think, Severus?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I'll take the bet, Albus." Snape replied dryly.  
  
To someone who didn't know what was going on, the scene of Harry and Draco chasing the Snitch was hilarious. Neither of them wanted to lose, so the more tricks they used, the better : Harry was leading the first five seconds, when Draco grabbed one of his legs and Harry fell with his face in the mud. Not checking if Potter was alright, Draco raced after the Snitch. Before he knew what was going on, he was hit by a stick in his neck and he fell in the mud too. Harry laughed out loud and wanted to pass Draco, but his foot got stuck under a loose root of a tree and he fell right on top of Draco.  
  
"Get off me, Potter!" Draco yelled.  
  
"I'm trying, Malfoy! Damn, I'm stuck!" Harry shouted back.  
  
Draco freed his right hand and took his wand.  
  
"Don't you dare...!" Harry shouted, but he was too late.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled and he pointed his wand to Harry's face.  
  
Harry was blasted from Draco and flew a few metres in the air, landing in a tree. Draco didn't wait for Harry to come down and ran to the snitch that was a few metres away from him. He took a large jump and his fingers closed around the Snitch. What Draco hadn't seen was, that the Snitch had been hovering above a huge puddle. He fell in the middle of the puddle and was covered with a thick layer of mud.  
  
'Damn, my new robes' he thought.  
  
He looked around and saw that Harry still sat in the tree, high above the ground.  
  
"Euhm Malfoy, a little help would be useful." Harry said.  
  
"Potter, stop playing a muggle, you're a wizard. And wizards use something that's called a wand." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"I know!" Harry sneered, "But it's hard to use it when it lies at the bottom of the tree! So, I repeat, a little help would be useful."  
  
"Who said I was going to help you?" Draco grinned.  
  
Harry lost his patience. "Throw my damn wand, ferret boy!" he yelled.  
  
"Hey scarhead!" Draco yelled back, "I don't think you understand our little situation here. You're the tree-hugger and I'm the one who can give you your wand. So, a little respect please!"  
  
Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down, then said: "Dear Malfoy, could you give me my wand, please?"  
  
"That'll do for the moment." Draco smiled and he threw Harry's wand up in the tree.  
  
Harry put a Wingardium Charm on himself and jumped. He fell as slow as a feather on the ground, then brought himself back to his feet.  
  
Draco tried, unsuccesfully, to wipe away the mud.  
  
Harry grinned and said: "Hey Malfoy, who's a mudblood now?"  
  
"Oh, put a sock in it Potter." Draco said annoyed, as he started to walk back to Hagrids hut.  
  
Ron and Hermione both dropped the foodpackages they had brought for Harry and Draco, when they saw the boys walking towards them. One was covered with sticks and leaves and the other one tried to chase away the flies that were attracted by the stench of the mud.  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat with a smile and asked: "Which one of you two monsters caught the Snitch?"  
  
Draco smiled and pulled the Snitch out of his pocket. Snape's upper lip curled up in a vicious smile too.  
  
"I'm afraid you owe me a galleon, Dumbledore." he said.  
  
"Of course Severus, I'll give it to you when you drop by for tea." Dumbledore said with a smile, making Snape's smile fade again. Then he adressed himself to Harry and Draco: "Boys, I think it's for the best to end today's training. You're free this afternoon. Tomorrow's lessons will be cancelled for you, you'll have all day to train and get ready. We're going to attack the day after tomorrow. You're dismissed."  
  
The boys sighed in relief, took their foodpackage and started to walk towards the castle. Hermione kept a safe distance from Draco.  
  
"Sorry," she grinned, "But your smell is killing me!"  
  
When Ron looked at the couple a few metres further, he was pleased to see that Hermione didn't touch Draco for once. 


	24. Requiem for the past

Requiem for the past  
  
Draco woke up from a knock on the door. He came out of his bed with a terrible headache; The Slytherins had held a party last night to celebrate his return and he had drunk a bit too many butterbeers, with alcohol of course.  
  
He strolled to the door and opened it. It were his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Euhm, Snape's here to see you." Goyle said, his eyes wide open for a reason that Draco didn't know.  
  
"Tell him I'll be there in five minutes." he answered and he slammed the door shut.  
  
Draco looked in the mirror and almost scared himself to death: his usual slick hair was all spiked up and he looked a mess, but that wasn't the thing that scared him the most. He was startled that his face was paler than usual and his lips had a shade of blue.  
  
He quickly put some spells on his face and hair to look a bit better and left his room.  
  
Snape was standing at the empty fireplace, looking at the crest of Slytherin above it.  
  
"You wanted to see me, professor?" Draco asked.  
  
Snape just nodded and indicated that he had to sit down, then he said: "I'll get to the point immediately: it's about your parents funeral."  
  
Draco looked at his potionmaster and took a deep breath.  
  
Snape paused for a second, then went on: "Since I'm your guardian, I received a letter from the ministry last night, saying that the funeral can be held today. Your father, you see, gets a memorial service since he was a member of the ministry."  
  
"And my mother not?" Draco said angrily, "She's the one who deserves a memorial service, not that bastard!"  
  
"Calm down, Draco, I know this upsets you, but he is and stays your father." Snape whispered.  
  
"I don't have a father." Draco murmured.  
  
Snape pretended that he hadn't heard that and said: "I thought you would think this way, that's why I've written a letter to the ministry to request that your mother gets a memorial service too. The minister wrote back that it would be arranged. The funeral will be held this afternoon. I'll wait for you in the hallway at 14.00pm, the funeral is at 15.00pm."  
  
"Is that all?" Draco asked.  
  
When Snape nodded, he stood up. He wanted to leave the Slytherin common room when suddenly, he got cold and shuddered.  
  
"And why the hell doesn't any of you idiots make a damn fire?" he shouted to the other Slytherins, then left the common room.  
  
Some Slytherins looked upset.  
  
Snape told them not to listen to Draco and left the common room too. While he walked throught the corridor, he saw the image of Draco before his eyes again.He had clearly seen that pale skin and those blue lips beneath the spell. He hadn't told anything about it to the young Slytherin, because he was too anxious to tell the boy what was going on with him.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The funeral was like Draco had imagined: dark and sad. He had stood on one side of the coffins, together with Snape and Dumbledore, and on the other side stood half the ministry. No family, the Malfoy race was near extinction. Draco was happy that it rained, his tears could fall without the looks of compassion.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of receiving condolences, he left the burial place. He would go back to Malfoy Manor today, one last time, to get his stuff. He had decided to sell the manor, making him the richest wizard at Hogwarts. That's not why he sold it, he just couldn't live there anymore without being reminded to that horrible day.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Shall I send someone to help you packing?" Dumbledore asked Draco.  
  
"Yes, that would be helpful, thank you." he replied, while he took some floo-powder. He threw it in the fireplace of Dumbledore's office and said: "Malfoy Manor!"  
  
He landed in a room, it was not in Malfoy Manor but in a cottage that was near the gates of his estate. His father had wanted it this way, so that no one could enter the manor without his permission. Draco went outside and walked to the gates, they were sealed with a chain. He put a charm on the chains and they disappeared. After walking the long way to the manor, he entered. The front door hadn't been fixed yet, so the large marble hallway was full with pieces of wood and leaves that had been blown inside.  
  
Draco couldn't believe that he once lived here. It had only been a week and live had vanished already: There was dust everywhere, it was cold and no sounds of house-elves could be heard. They had been taken to Hogwarts.  
  
Draco sighed and went up the stairs to his room. It was terrible to be here again, but then he remembered a good memory too: This is where he had kissed Hermione Granger for the first time. He closed his eyes for a second to see her image, when he heard someone calling his name. He walked to the top of the staircase and saw that it were Potter and his red-haired friend. Draco cursed inside, why did Dumbledore have to send these two?  
  
"Shouldn't you be in class at the moment?" he asked Ron.  
  
"No, Snape expelled me for helping Neville." Ron replied.  
  
"So, what do we have to carry?" Harry asked.  
  
"Follow me." Draco replied.  
  
He took them into the long corridor, then he opened the door to the library and silmed inside when he saw Ron's expression. 'Waw!' Ron murmured to himself.  
  
"You can carry those boxes there in the corner, Potter. Weasley, come with me." Draco said.  
  
He left the library with Ron and took him to Hermione's guest room. When he was looking for something in the cupboard, Ron asked: "How rich are you exactly?"  
  
"Without the profit of this house, I now own four vault at Gringrott's." Draco replied dryly.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He studied the room and saw something interesting.  
  
"You play chess?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, you too?" Draco asked back.  
  
Ron said 'yes' and looked fascinated at the board. It was made of fine oak with golden and silver chessman.  
  
"You can have it." Draco said, when he saw Ron's expression.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked bewildered.  
  
"That's what I said," Draco replied, "Oh, there it is."  
  
When Ron looked at the thing in Draco's hand, he said: "Isn't that Hermione's hairpin?"  
  
"Yes." Draco replied, and he put the hairpin in his pocket. Then he gave a box to Ron to put the chessboard in.  
  
Ron took the box and said: "This was Hermione's room, isn't it?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
Before he could stop himself, Ron asked: "Did she ever sleep with you?"  
  
"You can carry those boxes over there." Draco replied.  
  
Together with Ron, he walked back to the library in silence, where Harry was waiting for them.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hermione was slowly getting irritated, she hadn't been near her sweet Slytherin since yesterday evening. And now, she had to wait for a whole hour since dinner was served.  
  
"Seriously Hermione, smashing your potatoes to pieces is not going to bring you closer to Malfoy." Harry laughed.  
  
She gave him a glare and smile, then her eyes went back to the Slytherin table, where a certain fair-haired boy was sitting, looking at her too.  
  
Harry snorted and went back to discuss the subject of his life with Ron: Quidditch.  
  
Hermione snorted too, the boy-who-lived was told, only ten minutes ago, that the attack on Voldemort would be tonight and all he could think of was Quidditch. Or maybe he just didn't want to think about the attack.  
  
Draco rose from his seat, he couldn't eat anyway. He gave a signal to Hermione to give him five minutes. She smiled and nodded, she could understand him; It had been a tough day for him: a hard training with Harry in the morning and, above all, the funeral of his parents. She couldn't believe how strong he was.  
  
Draco stood near the lake, looking at Hogwarts. Tonight he would leave this place, not knowing if he would ever come back. The Order of the Phoenix was well-organized, but so was Voldemort. It wouldn't surprise him if the Dark Lord still had a small army of Death Eaters.  
  
He looked at his watch, the five minutes were up. He looked at Hogwarts again and saw his girl running over to him. He smiled, it was a fact that girls couldn't get enough of him. The difference this time was, that he couldn't get enough of her too.  
  
Hermione was a bit too enthousiastic, she ran so fast that she bumped into him and fell right on top of him.  
  
"Silly girl, you did that on purpose!" he said, pretending to be angry.  
  
"Oh shut up, ferret boy! Why don't you just admit that you like it!" She replied, laughing.  
  
"I admit it." he laughed.  
  
Then, suddenly, he took her wrists and rolled on top of her.  
  
"I'm afraid the roles have turned, Miss Granger." he grinned.  
  
"I admit it," she laughed, "I like it." she giggled.  
  
"Thought so." he said, and he leaned closer to kiss her passionately on the mouth.  
  
Hermione put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, but she shouldn't have done that. They lost their balance and rolled off the hill into the lake. Lucky for them, it wasn't deep.  
  
They look at each other with their eyes wide open, then burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm very disappointed in your behaviour, Miss Granger." Draco said, doing a very good immitation of Snape.  
  
Hermione played along and pouted. "I'm sorry sir, what must I do now?"  
  
Draco signaled that she had to stand in front of him. Towering over her, he pretended that he wanted to kiss her, but he grabbed her waist and put her over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Granger," he laughed, "But I don't want you to catch a cold.  
  
He carried her all the way to the castle, where Harry had waited for them.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, lovebirds, but it's almost time to go." he smiled, a bit nervous of course. He was going to fight with Voldemort in about two hours, after all.  
  
Draco let go of Hermione and pinched her playful in the waist, making her squeak. Then he went inside.  
  
When Hermione went inside, together with Harry, she saw Draco descending the stairs to the dungeons.  
  
Harry chuckled: "Euhm 'Mione, you got a bit of weed in your hair."  
  
Hermione laughed too and took it out of her hair.  
  
"So, are you ready to become the most famous wizard in history?" she asked.  
  
"I already am," Harry laughed, "But I'm ready to become the most wanted and hottest wizard in history."  
  
Hermione snorted.  
  
"Don't you fear that there's a tiny chance that Malfoy can become the second 'hottest' wizard in history?" Harry smirked.  
  
"He already is." Hermione replied, smiling broadly.  
  
This time it was Harry's turn to snort.  
  
Authors note: Oh dear, my exams will become a total disaster if I keep writing more than I study!!! Oh well... :-) 


	25. The battle of Orkney

The battle of Orkney  
  
Hermione stood, together with the whole school, in front of the castle. They were waiting for their heroes to come outside. After what seemed an eternity, they did. Under loud applause Snape, Lupin and Sirius came outside. They were quickly followed by Harry and Draco who carried their Nimbus, and the croud went mad. Gryffindors and Slytherins were cheering side by side for once. The boys were followed by twenty members of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
No one of the group wore their normal robes, they all wore long black robes, a dark bronze cloak and thick dragonhide gloves. Their arms and legs were covered with armour-plating and they all wore a helmet. Their whole uniform was protected by charms and spells.  
  
The whole group went to a large open place in front of the castle, where twenty-three Hippogriffs stood. The creatures were all covered with armour- plating too. Draco had chosen not to travel by Hippogriff, not wanting to risk another bruised arm. Harry would travel by broom too, to anticipate with Draco.  
  
All members mounted their Hippogriffs after greeting them. The two boys climbed on their brooms. Hermione refused to let them depart like this, she ran to the boys and gave Harry a hug. "Good luck." she said.  
  
She hugged Draco too and let go of him.  
  
"Is this all I get?" he asked.  
  
"Well, the whole school is watching and..." Hermione said a bit shy.  
  
Draco jumped of his broom and said: "Let them watch!"  
  
He took her tightly and brought his head closer to hers until their lips touched each other, then he slid his tongue between her lips and kissed her passionately. Hermione could hear the whole school roaring, whistling and clapping in their hands at that moment. After a few seconds their lips departed, but she didn't let go of him. Then she saw a bunch of red hair passing by and realised it was Ginny.  
  
Ginny ran to Harry and hugged him, then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. That made Harry look as red as her hair.  
  
Hermione let go of Draco, kissed him once more and let him mount his broom again.  
  
The leader of the group yelled: "Everyone ready?"  
  
The whole group replied: "Yes!"  
  
Twenty-three Hippogriffs spread their wings and produced a huge cloud of dust. They took off and flew over the forbidden forest to the horizon, followed by two broomsticks.  
  
Hermione kept watching the group until they were nothing more then a dot. She slowly walked back to the castle with Ginny by her side.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The whole group was silent, no one had a need to talk. They were all nervous, not knowing what to expect from the battle. Would Voldemort be defeaten in an hour or a month?  
  
Draco, on the contrary, needed to talk to someone. This silence was getting on his nerves.  
  
"I was right, Potter, when I asked you if you had a new girlfriend." he said.  
  
"When?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Remember, second year, Diagon Alley..."  
  
"Oh right." Harry smiled, that was so long ago.  
  
"So, do you?" Draco asked, trying to make some conversation.  
  
"Apparently, I don't get a kiss every day," Harry smirked, "And since when are you and Hermione..."  
  
"...Together? Well, I suppose since I found her in my room." Draco smiled.  
  
"How convenient," Harry grinned, "You just have to go to your room to find a girl."  
  
"Yeah, home delivery." Draco chuckled.  
  
The boys kept chatting until they reached their destiny around midnight: The Orkney Isles.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hermione was walking in the gardens of Hogwarts. She couldn't sleep, she was too nervous. It was a bright night, it was a full moon and the stars twinkled happily. She held her shoes in her hand and let her feet wander in the wet grass. The cold dew was very pleasant and relaxing.  
  
Hermione jumped when she felt something fuzzy crawling over her foot. When she took a closer look to the thing at her foot, she saw that it was a Puffskein. 'Oh, how sweet' Hermione thought and she lifted the fuzzy custard-coloured thing. When she cuddled it, it started to make a humming noise. Hermione smiled and put the little thing back on the ground.  
  
The Puffskein ran as quick as it could, detecting a spider in a rosebed behind a fence. It jumped through a hole in the fence and wanted to attack the spider, but it got stuck in a bush. Hermione chuckled and stuck her hand through the hole in the fence to free the creature.  
  
Suddenly, she cried out in pain, when her hand got crushed by a stab of a cane. Hermione followed the cane upwards with tears in her eyes until she looked in the cold eyes of...  
  
"Lucius?!?" she screamed.  
  
"Yes," he hissed, "Did you really think you could defeat me, you dirty mudblood whore!"  
  
"You're dead!" Hermione shouted, wanting to attract someone's attention.  
  
"That's what you think," Lucius said with a cold smile and with one quick movement, he grabbed Hermione's robes.  
  
"I should have done this a long time ago," Lucius almost whispered, his voice dangerously low. He took his wand and pointed it at Hermione.  
  
"Nooo!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Then she heard a distant voice: "Hermione? Hermione!"  
  
"Too late!" Lucius yelled, "Avada..."  
  
Hermione woke up screaming. She didn't know where she was for a moment, then she saw Ginny staring at her.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked concerned.  
  
Hermione sighed in relief, it was just a nightmare.  
  
"I'm fine, Ginny."  
  
Ginny observed Hermione for a second, then her eyes grew wider.  
  
"What's that?!?" she asked.  
  
Hermione followed Ginny's gaze and looked at the thing she was pointing at. She gasped when she saw her hand, it was full of blood from a deep stab wound.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Twenty-five small lights appeared out of nowhere in the darkness. The group had lit their wands. The twenty Phoenix-members formed the outer protective circle, the next circle was formed by Snape, Lupin and Sirius, in the middle were Draco and Harry.They were approaching the ruins of a castle. Voldemort should be hidden there.  
  
The castle stood in an open field in the middle of a dark forest. The full moon was hidden behind dark clouds and a strong wind almost blew the wizards away. The only sound came from the trees, who were rocking in the wind.  
  
"Keep your position," The leader of the group whispered, "Halt."  
  
The outer circle formed a wall of magical shields and everyone waited. Draco could hear his own hart beat very fast.  
  
Suddenly a sharp sound errupted from the forest and everyone had to put their hands on their ears. From that moment, hell broke loose. Loud bangs could be heard and the sky was enlighted by fireballs and green flashes. An Avada Curse missed Draco by a hair, but crashed into the chest of an Auror. His screams could be heard a mile further. From the edge of the forest, one hundred Death Eaters came running towards the group. A few of them could be killed in time, but the rest attacked the small group.  
  
"Keep your position!" The leader screamed.  
  
Harry tried to avoid every attack, but then he was grabbed from behind by a Death Eater. Draco saw this and didn't even wait for a second to yell: "Avada Kadavra!"  
  
The Death Eater fell lifeless to the ground.  
  
"You...you just..." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Put yourself together, Potter!" Draco screamed and he attacked another Death Eater.  
  
Harry ran to Lupin, who was in trouble. Harry put a hand in front of his eyes and almost whispered: "A...Avada Kadavra!"  
  
"Thanks, Harry!" Lupin shouted, trying to be heard between the loud bangs.  
  
The first attack was succesfully averted.  
  
"Rectangle position!" The leader of the Aurors shouted.  
  
Draco and Harry were put in the middle of a long 'corridor' of Aurors. Including the teaching trio, there were fifteen left.  
  
A new attack was made by the Death Eaters and another hundred came running from the forest.  
  
"One!" Lupin yelled.  
  
This was the sign for draco and Harry to start running, through the 'corridor' towards the ruins of the castle.  
  
"Two!" Lupin yelled again.  
  
All Aurors stuck their wand in the ground  
  
"Three!"  
  
"Terrae Motus!" the Aurors shouted.  
  
The ground started to shake like an earth-quake and the ground bursted open, beginning at the top from each wand. The Death Eaters lost control and fell on the ground. While they tried to bring themselves back to their feet, Lupin shouted: "Attack!".  
  
The Aurors pulled their wands out of the soil and pointed it at the Death Eaters.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!"  
  
Harry and Draco reached the castle without falling and went inside.  
  
"Lumos." they whispered.  
  
They went deeper into the castle but no one was there. Draco picked up a rock and threw it in a dark corner, but there was no reaction.  
  
"Why would they want to guard an empty ruin?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I believe that's the reason." Draco whispered back and he pointed his wand to a chamber where a red glow came from.  
  
"Cover for me." Harry whispered, and he crept to the chamber before Draco could stop him.  
  
"Whattuh?" Draco heard him whisper and he went after Harry in the chamber.  
  
The room was filled with a red light because of a stone that lay on a stand that stood in the middle of the room. It radiated rays of warm red light.  
  
"The Philosophers Stone," Harry said breathless, "How can this be?"  
  
"It's probably just a stone that looks like it." Draco suggested.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Harry asked, more to himself. "Damn, I wish Hermione was here."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, then said: "I think it's a Portkey. It must be. My father was absolutely sure that Voldemort was here. And for what other reason would so many Death Eaters protect this ruin?"  
  
"I think you're right." Harry said, studying the stone.  
  
Draco held his hand above the stone and said: "Let's see if I'm right."  
  
Harry held his hand above the stone too and asked: "Ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
They both touched the stone at the same time and suddenly, they were gone. 


	26. Fear

Fear  
  
The boys fell hard on the ground when the Portkey had reached its destination. They both looked around, confused. They had landed on the same place as they had left, the chamber with the stone.  
  
"Whattuh?" Draco heard Harry say again.  
  
"Stop using that word, Potter!" Draco said annoyed, " It must be some kind of trick."  
  
Harry observed the chamber, then said: "No it's not. Do you hear that?"  
  
Draco did listen, then said: "I don't hear anything."  
  
"Exactly," Harry replied, "We can't hear any sound of the battle that should be going on right now. It can't have stopped in those few minutes that we've been gone. I think we're in the same room, but in another dimension."  
  
Draco tried to understand the whole situation. "So, this is the hiding place from Voldemort, it just doesn't exist in our world?"  
  
"Exactly." came the reply, only, it wasn't Harry who had replied.  
  
Draco looked at Harry, who looked at something behind Draco's back.Harry held his hand on his scar and cried out in pain.  
  
The young Slytherin slowly turned around to face Voldemort. His red eyes burned right through Draco's soul, but Draco glared back with all the courage he had.  
  
You've been a very..unloyal..boy." Voldemort hissed to Draco.  
  
The Dark Lord took with each word a step closer to the boys. Draco took a few steps back to stand next to Harry, who had never felt such a pain before and wasn't able to think properly anymore. It was probably because the Dark Lord was stronger than before.  
  
"I know why you betrayed me, Draco." Voldemort bit, "You were too weak to serve the dark side, you were too afraid of me!"  
  
"I feel more fear for a muggle than for you." Draco sneered more couragious than he felt.  
  
"Imperio!"Voldemort yelled, outraged.  
  
Harry, who just wanted to attack Voldemort, got hit by the curse and he fell on the ground. Inside, he was trying to fight the curse, but outside he stared glassy-eyed to Voldemort, waiting for an order.  
  
Draco drew his wand and pointed it at Voldemort.  
  
"Would you want to risk that?"the Dark Lord asked with a cold smile, "You must remember that our little Potter here is connected with me right now and any curse that hits me, hits him too."  
  
Draco kept his wand aimed at Voldemort, but said nothing. It was true, they were connected by the Imperius Curse until Voldemort had given his order to Harry.  
  
"Leave him to me, My Lord." someone suddenly said.  
  
Draco looked in the direction of the voice and his eyes grew wider.  
  
"Father?" Draco whispered, and he felt an old fear return to his heart.  
  
Lucius glared with cold grey eyes at Draco, while he leant heavily on his snake-headed cane. His usual decent look was gone: his hair hung wild and loose, his eyes were surrounded by a black shade and his clothes looked shabby. Nonertheless, he looked more dangerous than ever.  
  
"Yes son," Lucius drawled, "You're not the only one who survived that day, don't look so surprised."  
  
"How?" Draco barely managed to say.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you the whole history of my escape from the mortuary. No, I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago."  
  
Quick as a cobra, Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco.  
  
Draco took his wand too.  
  
"Don't disappoint me again, Lucius." Voldemort said, and to Harry he hissed: "Don't worry, it's your turn soon."  
  
While Harry crawled away from Voldemort, trying to fight the Imperius Curse, he saw something he would never have thought possible: Two duelling Malfoys, one the spitting image of the other, ready to kill each other.  
  
"Crucio!" Lucius yelled.  
  
So did Draco.Their spells hit each other and shot right up in the air, like the spell during the duel at Hogwarts had done. They formed one big ray of green light, and it shot like a wave over Draco's head.  
  
The spell hit Harry in the stomach hard, but he didn't flinch. His armour was well protected against such curses, but he did fly a few metres backwards against a wall.  
  
The ray of light was so strong, that it pulled the wands of Draco and Lucius out of their hands. Draco was surprised, but he recovered quickly and he attacked his father. But Lucius was faster and he hit his cane against his son's throat. Draco flew backwards and fell with his back on the floor.  
  
Draco saw nothing but black before his eyes, but he forced himself to stay conscious. Lucius took a tighter grip on the cane and stabbed it on the floor, crushing Draco's hand under it.  
  
Draco cried out in pain, then he saw through his tears how Lucius grabbed his wand from the floor and pointed it at him.  
  
"No..." Draco said breathless.  
  
"You're as much a danger to My Lord as Harry Potter," his father almost whispered, "You were only too stupid to understand that."  
  
"What?" Draco whispered confused.  
  
Lucius, who looked more insane by the second, suddenly yelled:"Avada...!"  
  
That was the last thing Draco heard, before he fell into a deep black hole.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hermione was nervously pacing in the library. She couldn't sleep anymore since the nightmare, and she had gone to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey had asked her how she had gotten stabbed and Hermione had made up a story. She wasn't sure how Pomfrey would react on the truth. Now she was reading 'An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe' in the library.  
  
She was on the last page when someone said: "Ah Miss Granger, can't sleep either?"  
  
Hermione looked up at the Headmaster and smiled. "No sir."  
  
"What's wrong with your hand?" Dumbledore asked surprised.  
  
Hermione thought Dumbledore would understand the situation, so she told him the truth. "Is it possible to get physical wounds from a nightmare?" she asked after finishing her story.  
  
"Yes, it does exist," Dumbledore said, "I read somewhere about it, it's a psychological disease."  
  
"So, I'm mental ill?" Hermione asked bewildered.  
  
"No Miss Granger, I would rather say that you have experienced a very life- like vision."  
  
"A prophecy?"  
  
"Yes, let's just hope that it was a false prophecy." Dumbledore said seriously. Hermione frowned, even if Lucius was alive, he couldn't come to Hogwarts, could he?  
  
Dumbledore took her out of her thoughts by saying: "Oh I almost forgot, Draco left something for you."  
  
Hermione watched amused how Dumbledore said 'Accio Box' and how a small green box caming flying into the library a few minutes later.  
  
"There you go," Dumbledore said with a smile, "Green, a typical Slytherin isn't he?"  
  
Hermione chuckled.  
  
"If you will excuse me, Miss Granger, I'm going to count some sheep." Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in his eyes and he left the library.  
  
Hermione looked at the box and opened it. It was filled with things that Hermione had left at Malfoy Manor and a Draco's diary. Hermione smiled as she went to the last page, but her smile faded when she started to read:  
  
'Dear diary, I think I found the reason why some people look at me with pity lately... I'm dying. I figured it out this morning, when I looked in the mirror. It was like looking at a ghost and it scared the hell out of me. I saw Snape looking at me in a concerned way and that's very unusual. I also feel so cold all the time. Why didn't anybody tell me? Don't I have the right to know ? I'm sure I wouldn't really know how to put up with this revelation if Hermione wasn't in my life...'  
  
Hermione held her hand on her mouth and she felt how tears fell on her cheek. He knew...  
  
Authors note: What will happen next? I don't know, you'll just have to come back and read! *Oh god, I love to tease my readers* If it's a comfort to you: the next chapter is as good as finished. So, you know what you have to do: Read and REVIEW! Greetings,  
  
Your humble writer Ravenklauw 


	27. My fair lady

My fair lady  
  
Draco? Draco!  
  
The voice echoed through the darkness and finally reached Draco. Slowly, the light returned in his eyes and he could see again. Draco's sight was blurred, but he could see that it was Snape in front of him.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Snape lifted Draco to his feet and Draco started to see clearly again. What he saw, was a bit confusing: Harry was nervously pacing around his father's corpse, Sirius and Lupin were both connected by a ray of light that split in a sort of network of smaller rays, forming a cage of light around Voldemort. When Draco looked at their faces he could clearly see that they had to use all their strength to keep the ray working. Four other Aurors were battling with a dozen Death Eaters who tried to destroy the cage around Voldemort.  
  
"Come on, Draco," Snape said, "No time to lose, start the Final Incantation with Potter."  
  
Draco went as fast as he could to Harry and asked: "My father...is he...?"  
  
"Dead." Harry said.  
  
Draco nodded, not feeling sad at all, and took his wand. For some reason, he couldn't hold a tight grip on the wand. When he looked at his hand, he saw how it was covered with blood.  
  
"Bastard." he murmured.  
  
"Are you able to perform the spell?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
"I'm ok." Draco replied.  
  
Harry took his wand too and hit it against Draco's wand, forming an X. They held their wands with both hands, because the wands would release a huge amount of energy. The boys closed their eyes and started to recite a complicated spell. The wands started to glow and they trembled so hard that the boys had to use all their strength to keep their hands on their wands. In the middle of the X appeared a field of purple sparks. The number of sparks became so much that they formed one bright ball of light. Then suddenly, the lightball shot like an arrow to the cage where Voldemort was kept in.  
  
Sirius and Lupin dropped their wands immediately and the cage disappeared, the lightball shot right through Voldemort who screamed from the pain. The lightball returned and pushed itself in Voldemort's back, where it exploded. Bright scarlet and green rays of light shot through the room, then wrapped themselves around Voldemort.  
  
The Aurors couldn't see what happened next, because the light that errupted from Voldemort's body was blindening. But they knew what had happened when they heard one last horrible scream: Voldemort had been defeated.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Great Hall was filled with students in their pyjamas and sleepy teachers. McGonagall tapped her goblet and the crowd became silent.  
  
Dumbledore thanked her and said: "Dear students, dear teachers, I have the honour to tell you that the misson has been a succes. Voldemort is defeated!"  
  
McGonagall raised an eyebrow when the whole school just stared at Dumbledore, then she sighed and shouted: "This is not another joke from your headmaster!"  
  
Suddenly, the Great Hall became too small, because the school burst out in a huge applause and screaming. Teachers and students hugged each other and everyone laughed. After ten minutes, Dumbledore took his chance to speak when the crowd was a bit calmer again.  
  
"I think this deserves a celebration," he said, "Also, I hereby declare that from now on, this day will be called The Day that Darkness was Overcome!"  
  
The crowd started to scream again, but Dumbledore raised his hand.  
  
"In a few moments, our heroes will arrive and I expect no less than a spectaculair applause!"  
  
Dumbledore was just finished when the gate to the Great Hall opened. First, no one came, but then Harry ran inside and the crowd went mad. Harry was quickly followed by the rest and they were all being gratulated by a thousand people.  
  
When Harry saw Ginny, he ran to her, took her in his arms and kissed her. Everyone laughed and a few people were whistling. Then Harry went to Hermione and Ron a few metres further. They hugged and started to babble like they hadn't seen each other for years.  
  
"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked, trying to look over the crowd. For a moment, Harry became serious again.  
  
"There's something wrong with him, Snape took him right to the infirmary. I think he's lost a lot of energy by reciting the spell, 'cause when we were back on our broom, he fell off. Luckily, I saw it just in time and I caught him on my broom."  
  
"Oh no..." Hermione murmured, and she started to run to the hallway.  
  
"I'll see you guys later, ok?" she shouted over her back. When she reached the infirmary, Snape was standing in front of the door.  
  
"How is he?" Hermione asked immediately.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about," Snape replied, "I was just making sure that it wasn't...something else."  
  
"Can I see him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, even I wasn't allowed to enter from madam Pomfrey." Snape said.  
  
'I need some fresh air' Hermione thought and to Snape she said: "By the way, congratulations on your victory."  
  
"Thank you." Snape replied, showing his rare smile for a of half a second.  
  
Hermione smiled and left, she crossed the hallway and went outside. It was raining terribly, but she didn't care. The only thing she could think of was Draco. After ten minutes she was quivering from her cold wet robes, but she kept staring at the lake. She jumped, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and turned around.  
  
"Oh...hello Ron." she said, and her smile faded a bit.  
  
"What an enthusiasm!" Ron said sarcastically, "I suppose you're waiting for your lover."  
  
"Sorry Ron, I didn't mean to be rude." Hermione apologized.  
  
"It's ok," Ron replied with a smile, but Hermione could see he was hurt.  
  
"Why did you want to see me?" Hermione asked quickly.  
  
"Ginny asked me to ask you whether you have a spare dress for tonight's feast." Ron said.  
  
"Can't she ask that herself?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and said: "No, she's too busy with Harry right now."  
  
Hermione chuckled: "Well, tell her I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
"Ok." Ron said, and he left.  
  
Hermione sighed, why did Ron still have a crush on her? She could feel that he still had feelings for her. It had to be awful for him to see her with a Malfoy. 'He'll have to live with it and he should be happy for me.' Hermione thought. Not more than twenty seconds later, she heard someone behind her back again.  
  
"Now what, Ron?" she asked annoyed.  
  
Hermione jumped again, when suddenly someone whispered in her ear: "Good evening, my fair lady."  
  
She turned around and looked at her sweet Slytherin. She thought he would look deadly pale again but his cheeks had a healthy shade of pink. In fact, he looked more handsome then ever, his fair hair hung loose next to his temples and his wet robes were sticking against his body, revealing his muscled arms. Hermione sighed in relief, maybe Dumbledore's prediction wasn't true at all.  
  
Draco put his hand on her cheek and caressed it,then he bowed over to her slowly and kissed her wet lips. That was a new sensation for Hermione, she tasted his warm lips and felt cold raindrops on her face.  
  
"What's wrong with your hand?" Draco suddenly asked.  
  
Hermione was glad that it was dark, because she blushed a bit. "Nothing, it's too stupid to tell you."  
  
"No, please tell me." Draco said.  
  
"Well...I dreamed that I was walking here and suddenly your father attacked me. He had his cane with him and..."  
  
"...he stabbed your hand with it." Draco finished her sentence.  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione asked bewildered.  
  
Draco showed her his hand, making Hermione gasp.  
  
"Because the same happened to me." he said.  
  
"How can you fall asleep on a battle field and dream the same nightmare?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"I wasn't asleep," Draco said, "I met my father, he was still alive for the same reason as me."  
  
Hermione stared at Draco in horror, then asked: "Is he still alive?"  
  
"Not anymore, the Aurors finished him off." Draco said without any emotion.  
  
They were silent for a few minutes, then they heard music coming from the castle.  
  
"Would you hate to dance with me again?" Draco asked.  
  
"Absolutely not." Hermione replied with a smile.  
  
He put his hand behind her back and they slowly walked back to the castle. When they entered the Great Hall, the crowd started to applause again, because Draco hadn't been in the Great Hall yet.  
  
After ten minutes of applauding and congratulating, the people separated again and went to the dance floor. A slow romantic song started to play and Draco and Hermione started to dance, holding each other tightly. They earned some curious looks, but no one seemed to be against to the new couple.  
  
"Shall we get our robes changed?" Draco asked after their second slow, "It feels kinda cold."  
  
"Ok," Hermione said, while they left the Great Hall. They didn't see how Ron followed them to the hallway and hid himself behind a statue when they stopped.  
  
Hermione kissed Draco in the middle of the hallway and said: "Back to the cold dungeons with you."  
  
Draco smiled, then whispered so that no one could hear him: "Why don't you accompagny me?"  
  
Hermione looked at him for a moment, then whispered back: "Ok...Show me were the Slytherins sleep."  
  
Draco, who had expected a whole other response, raised an eyebrow. Then he took her hand and guided her to the stairs that led to the dungeons.  
  
"Wait here for a moment," Draco whispered to Hermione, "All the Slytherins should be at the feast right now, but you never know."  
  
He went inside the common room and checked every corner, nobody was there. He took Hermione inside and waited for her reaction.  
  
"Well...not really cozy," she said, "But I love the waterfall behind the windows."  
  
"Thank you, but you should see my room."  
  
"You have your own room?" Hermione asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, Snape gave me a prefect's room. He thought I needed a bit of privacy to study for my future potions career."  
  
Hermione snorted and murmured: "Teacher's pet."  
  
Draco grinned and took her further through the common room to his dormitory, where he lit a few candles.  
  
When Hermione was inside he said: "Listen, I totally understand if you don't want to...If this is not the right time to..."  
  
"To be intimate?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
  
Draco smiled too and nodded, his cheeks a bit more pink than usual. Hermione slowly walked over to him and stroke her hand through his hair.  
  
"I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else." she said. With all the courage she had, she lowered her hand and unbuttoned his cloak. Hermione couldn't believe herself, she was nervous like a little child on its first schoolday.  
  
Draco let her slowly explore him and undress him until he wore nothing more than his trousers. He enjoyed how she caressed his shoulders and back. He felt her warm breath in his neck and he felt how a gentle warmth went through his body when she kissed him softly.  
  
Hermione felt her heart skip a beat, when Draco opened her robes and pulled the Gryffindor tie from around her neck. He slowly unbuttoned her vest and skirt, revealing the pale flesh of her belly. He caressed her warm skin and put his arm around her waist, then he let her slowly fall on his bed.  
  
Hermione felt his quick heartbeat and how he breathed heavily. Feeling a bit worried, she whispered: "Are you alright?"  
  
"I couldn't feel more alive." he whispered back.  
  
Authors note: Hey, the 'fluff' had to come one day, well I don't call this teenager fluff, I call this passion. For those who thought they were going to read more: I drew my line, I don't want to exploit the characters like some fanfics do. Use your fantasy if you want more ;-) Next chapter coming up and a huge...well , I'm not going to tell!  
  
Ravenklauw. 


	28. One last breath

One last breath  
  
Hermione woke op and then startled. Where was she? Then she remembered, she was in Draco's room. Hermione smiled when she thought back at last night, that had been so wonderful. She snorted inwardly: Here she lay in the arms of Draco Malfoy and to think that she wanted to spit him in the face a month ago.  
  
Draco jawned and stretched his arms out. He was surprised to see a girl in his bed first, then remembered it was Hermione.  
  
"Good morning." he said.  
  
"Good morning," she whispered back, "Everything ok?"  
  
"Couldn't have been better," Draco replied, and he caressed her cheek, "You were wonderful last night."  
  
"So were you." she replied with a smile. Then a question came to her mind and she said: " Ok, I'm curious, have you ever been this close with anyone else?"  
  
"Yes, actually."  
  
"Please tell me." Hermione said, a bit bewildered.  
  
Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then he said: "To make a long story short: My father held a terrible boring feast at home and I met the daughter of the Minister of Magic. She was boring as well and to make her shut up, I kissed her. From one came another...etc"  
  
"Ah, now I understand," Hermione grinned, "You took me to your room to shut me up. So? Am I boring you, Mr Malfoy?  
  
"No, you're not boring," Draco grinned, "But you used to be."  
  
That remark earned him a pillow in the face.  
  
"I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you?" Draco laughed.  
  
"By making me a nice breakfast." Hermione joked.  
  
Draco jumped out of bed and said: "One breakfast coming up!"  
  
"Don't be silly," Hermione giggled, "It's 6.00 am! I'm not even hungry."  
  
"Well, I am." Draco said.  
  
"Breakfast isn't served yet, you should know that after five years being here." Hermione stated.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, "You think your boys are the only ones who sneak to the kitchen once and a while?"  
  
"How did you know that?" Hermione asked surprised.  
  
"House-elf gossip a lot." Draco said with a Dobby voice.  
  
"Right." Hermione sighed.  
  
Draco bent over to her and gave her a kiss. "I'll be right back."  
  
"I'm sure you will," Hermione replied, "You're not wearing any clothes after all."  
  
"Oh right." Draco grinned. He dressed himself quickly and went to the door. He opened it carefully and took a peek outside: the coast was clear. 'I'll be rigth back' he mouthed to Hermione and he went outside.  
  
The hallway was empty when Draco entered it. When he wanted to cross it, someone came descended the stairs. It was Ron.  
  
"Good morning, Weasley." Draco said cheerful (nothing could ruin his day anymore).  
  
But Ron didn't reply he just went straight to Draco, who looked surprised.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
Draco didn't want to tell where she was, but Hermione, who came from the dungeons, replied herself: "I'm right here."  
  
Ron looked at her, then suddenly sneered: "Playing Malfoy's prostitute, are we?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, but Draco bit: "Don't talk to her like that, Weasel!"  
  
"Why not?" Ron bit back, and he gave Draco a push.  
  
Draco tried to stay calm and said: "Listen, if you walk back to the Gryffindor tower, I won't tell McGongall what you just said to Hermione."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, ferret!" Ron yelled.  
  
"That's it, I'm going to McGonagall." Draco simply replied. Just when he turned around, Ron gave him a kick in the back. That was enough for Draco, he turned around and pushed Ron back.  
  
"Wanna duel, Weasley? Well, come on, I'm ready!" he yelled.  
  
"No, let's finish this the muggle way!" Ron yelled back and he punched Draco in the face.  
  
"Ron, NO!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Draco struggled back in surprise, then he put a hand on his mouth. He had a cut in his lip and he tasted some blood. Inside he was burning, he didn't care any more that it was Hermione's friend who stood there. There was one thing he had learned from his father: Never hit a Malfoy! Infuriated, he walked over to Ron, who stood in combat formation. Then suddenly, the fire inside was gone.  
  
Hermione saw how Draco went over to Ron. She didn't know why, but she didn't stop him. Well, she didn't have to, because Draco stopped himself. Hermione felt a great fear, somehow she knew what was going on.  
  
Draco shuddered, he felt so cold inside all of a sudden. It was like ice had filled his heart and he tried to take a deep breath, but he couldn't, his lungs didn't obey him anymore. Slowly, his view started to disappear and he felt like he was going to faint. Also, he didn't hear anything any longer. He panicked and started to hyperventilate. He tried to call Hermione but he couldn't speak anymore. The only sound he made was a hoarse cry.  
  
Hermione saw that Draco needed help and she ran to him. Just when she wanted to touch him, someone yelled: Miss Granger! STOP!"  
  
It was Snape, who ran down the stairs. "Don't touch him!"  
  
"Why not?" Hermione cried.  
  
"The Avada Curse has woken up again. Touching him would allow the Curse to enter your body." Snape quickly replied, while he pulled Hermione away from Draco.  
  
"So there's nothing we can do?!?" Hermione asked bewildered.  
  
"No, he's dying." Snape whispered.  
  
"No...." Hermione cried.  
  
"Mr Weasley, don't just stand there! Go get the Headmaster!" Snape shouted to Ron, who seemed to be in another world. He woke up and ran away.  
  
Hermione saw how Draco shuddered helpless, trying to see where she was. Then suddenly, his lips got a dark blue shade.  
  
"Fase two..." Snape whispered.  
  
"Fase?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, you see the same Avada Curse, but it's slower. Making it a much more painful..." Snape couldn't finish his sentence, because his voice died away.  
  
Draco, feeling trapped like an animal, felt how the pain went through his body. He wanted to cry out, but he couldn't. He felt how live was fading away and how his strength started to disapppear.  
  
"Fase three..." Snape said breatless.  
  
It was the last fase, Draco had no strength left and his legs gave up. He breathed his last breath and fell lifeless on the ground.  
  
"No!" Hermione screamed and she ran to Draco, together with Snape.  
  
"There must be a cure, there must be!" Hermione cried.  
  
"There is." Dumbledore said, behind her. Hermione looked up at him in surprise.  
  
Snape thought about it for a second, then he realised what Dumbledore was talking about. "Albus, no!"  
  
"It's the only chance he's got, we've got three minutes." Dumbledore said.  
  
Author's note: yes it has been an awfully long time!!! but I had writer's block :-) I hope this chapter meets your high expectations a bit...the rest will come. "Never fear!" * Gilderoy Lockhart*  
  
R&R!!! 


	29. Too many years

Too many years  
  
A Slytherin student was confused and shocked when he saw Draco being carried to the infirmary,lifeless. He only needed one warning look from Snape to stop staring and run away. Dumbledore, amazingly strong for his age, put Draco on an empty bed and kneeled next to him.  
  
"Albus, please, this is not the solution...!" Snape almost yelled when Dumbledore took Draco's hand.  
  
"Severus, don't make me force you." the headmaster warned.  
  
"What does he want from you?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"He...he wants to give his life to Draco." Snape whispered, "Albus, we need your guidance here, you can't do this! I won't do this!"  
  
"Severus!" Dumbledore spoke with a hard voice that didn't want any argument, "Listen to me. I've lived for two hundred wonderful years, now I want to give the boy the same chance."  
  
Snape wanted to protest, but he knew it was impossible to argue with Albus Dumbledore. He stared at the floor and drew his wand.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione muttered.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Hermione, the bright twinkle in his eyes felt comforting. It seemed to tell her not to worry about him. Then he nodded to Snape.  
  
Snape lifted his wand, aiming but not looking. Suddenly, with a loud "BENG!" Harry came bursting into the room.  
  
"STOP!" he yelled, "Stop! Professor Dumbledore doesn't have to give his life!"  
  
Snape quickly put away his wand and said: "Explain!"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and said: "Professor Dumbledore has found a cure after he got a letter from the Ministry Department of Mystification. Me. I have the strength to fight an Avada Kadavra Curse..."  
  
"That's true Harry," Dumbledore quickly interrupted, "But you haven't heard the whole explanation, 'cause I had to come to the infirmary..."  
  
"A boy is dying here!" Snape yelled, "Whatever the cure is, give it to him Mr Potter!"  
  
Before Dumbledore could stop him, Harry ran to Draco and took his hand.  
  
"You must put the spell on us," he said to Snape, "It's 'Transmeo Vigor'."  
  
Snape pulled his wand and put the spell on the boys. A bright white ray of light shot from his wand and curled itself around the boy's hands. "You are going to regret this, Severus!" Dumbledore said calmly, but angrier than they had ever seen him.  
  
"The spell has been set, now it takes a few minutes." Harry explained, not understanding Dumbledore's anger.  
  
"What does the spell do?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
Harry smiled proudly. "I have this energy that's enormously. I didn't know it but it's being studied at the Department of Mystification. It's a very strong power, as we all know, given by my mother. Now I'm giving a bit of that energy to Draco. It will give him his lifetime his. It's equal to the year that my parents have given me their love," Harry turned a bit sad, "It's also equal to one year of my life that will be gone."  
  
"Dumbledore, you wanted to give your whole life for one year of Mr Potter?" Snape asked confused.  
  
The light around the boys hand became gold with red sparks, when Dumbledore said with a gravely voice: "Harry was right, and very wrong at the same time. If it was one year he had to give, I would encouraged him to do something very noble. I wouldn't have had the thought to give my whole life. But Harry hasn't heard the whole story..."  
  
The light around the hands became so bright now, that you couldn't look directly at it. It went through Harry's veins into his heart where it took some of his energy, then the light returned to Draco's hand,where it paused for a moment. Then it went to his heart.  
  
"Too late..." Dumbledore whispered.  
  
The pink colour returned to Draco's face and the blue shade disappeared. Nothing further happened for a few minutes, then suddenly Draco took a deep breath and he opened his eyes, which caried a shocked expression.  
  
He slowly sat upright and looked confused to all the people who stared at him. Then he looked at his hand, which Harry still held. He quickly pulled it away and said: "Jezus Potter, are you gay or something?"  
  
Everyone looked shocked, except for Dumbledore. Harry's mouth dropped open, he had just given a piece of his life to Malfoy and that was all he could come up with? Angry, he stood up and he wanted to run away, when his knees gave up and he fell on the ground.  
  
"Professor, why am I so weak?" Harry asked confused to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore helped him to stand up and supported him. He replied with a sad expression: "Harry, you just didn't give one year of your life to Mr Malfoy, but ten."  
  
Harry looked shocked and he fell on the ground when his knees failed him again.  
  
"Ten?!? How...how..." was all he could say.  
  
"You didn't let me finish my sentence a few minutes ago," Dumbledore said, while he picked Harry up again, "I said you would give one year of your life...tenfold."  
  
Madam Pomfrey quickly lay Harry on a bed, before he cold fall down again.  
  
"Shouldn't Potter be playing the hero right now by trying to win the Triwizard Tournament? Draco asked.  
  
Hermione, who had observed the whole thing in silence, looked at Draco. He, in return, looked at her.  
  
"Well, well," he said, "If it isn't our little mu..."  
  
He couldn't finish his sentence, because Dumbledore had put a Quietus Charm on his voice.  
  
"Before I could forget," Dumbledore said unhappily, "Harry got one number right. He didn't give one year of his life to Mr Malfoy but, because of the spell, Draco has lost one year of his memory."  
  
Author's note: yes, you can start throwing bottles and stuff at my head now! It's been more than 5 months since I've updated and I'm very sorry for that. I pressume I had something like writer's block. But since I've read OOTP, I knew how to go on (with that mysterie department thing) I'm going to make it up to you by putting an extra scene in the story, somewhere in the beginning. It'll be called 'The cupboard under the stairs'. Anyways, I'm going to write further, 'cause my head's back full with wacky ideas!  
  
Your humble writer, Ravenklauw 


	30. A look into the Pensieve

A look into the Pensieve  
  
Severus Snape looked from Dumbledore to Draco and back with an expression that told the headmaster that maybe he was the one who had some brain damage.  
  
"No, don't look at me that way, Severus. Maybe you've forgotten about the Transmeo Vigor Spell, but madam Pince has a very interesting book about it. You know, the golden one that tries to smack you in the face when you read it for too long..."  
  
"How could I forget that one," Snape muttered to himself, then he said to the headmaster "Albus, since I was the one who put the spell on the boys, I'll try to give Draco a part of his memory back."  
  
"And what about my ruined life?!?" Harry yelled.  
  
"You'll just have to live with that, Potter," Draco laughed, when the Quietus Charm had vanished, "Oh, what am I saying...half live with it, I mean."  
  
"You stinking ferret, you stupid little...!"  
  
This time it was Harry who got a Quietus Charm blown in his face. He roared silent insults at Draco, while madam Pomfrey tried to drag him into another room.  
  
"Draco, please!" Snape warned.  
  
"What did I do?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
Snape ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, then said: "Albus, I think it's time to get the Pensieve."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and with a 'beng!' he summoned the bowl.  
  
"Miss Granger," he said, "Let's go for a walk."  
  
Hermione nodded, feeling very miserable.When she and Dumbledore had left the infirmary, Snape took the Pensieve and went to Draco's bed.  
  
"What's wrong with Granger?" Draco asked Snape, "She looked at me like I'm some sort of lover."  
  
"You are." Snape dryly said.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Listen Draco, can you understand that part of your memory is lost?"  
  
"Well, I am kinda confused right now, so...probably."  
  
"You know what this is?" Snape asked, when he showed the Pensieve.  
  
"I read about it, it's some sort of memory keeper," Draco replied, "Anyway, what did you mean by Granger and I?"  
  
"Yes it preserves memories," Snape said, ignoring the question, "I'm going to let you see some of my memories, which involve you. I'm going to tell you the most important facts chronologically, so that you don't get confused. Understood?"  
  
"Mmm, but what about..."  
  
"Understood?!"  
  
"Yeeees!" Draco replied in frustration.  
  
"Good. June, the Triwizard Tournament was won by Potter and Cedrick Diggorey..."  
  
"Potter won?!?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, he and Mr Diggorey were transported by the Triwizard Cup, which happened to be a Portkey, to an unknown place. Voldemort killed Mr Diggorey and duelled with Potter. Mad eye Moody turned out to be Barty Crouch Junior. The real Moody had been kept imprisoned in his office..."  
  
Snape went on, listing every fact which left Draco with his mouth open.  
  
"September, your Inauguration. I can't really describe that but I'll show you." Snape said.  
  
He put his wand against his forehead and took out a silver ray of light that he put in the Pensieve. Before Draco could object, Snape pushed his face in the silvery substance.  
  
Draco looked around, after he had smacked down on the ground. He was surrounded by Death Eaters who all looked through him to a spot behind him. He turned around and looked at himself pointing his wand at Snape, then yelling an Avada Kadavra Curse.  
  
"NO!" the real Draco screamed and before he knew what was going on, he was back in his bed. He felt sweatdrops on his back.  
  
"It's alright," Snape said, "You just saw the moment where you had to prove your loyalty. But your curse wasn't meant, so it had little effect on me. I fled."  
  
Snape put his wand again against his forehead and he took out a whole bunch of memories. He put them in the Pensieve and told Draco to put his head in the Pensieve again.  
  
Draco couldn't describe which emotion he felt because one memory had just left or another horrible one took the last one's place: The death of his parents, the fight against Voldemort, Draco himself with a white skin and blue lips, he himself dying and being saved by Harry and Snape...  
  
He was surprised when he felt tears run down his cheek. Quickly whiping them away, he looked at Snape again.  
  
"It seems I don't have had much hapiness over the last year, have I?" he said.  
  
"I won't deny that, Draco..." Snape paused for a minute, he didn't know whether it was up to him to tell that Draco lost his heart to a girl he hated again.  
  
But then Draco asked: "You haven't told anything about Granger. I don't know how, but where does she come into play?"  
  
"I can't tell you much about it," Snape replied, "Maybe you should talk with Miss Granger."  
  
"You're going to tell me now." Draco said coldly.  
  
Snape was surprised to see that cold Malfoy look again, it had disappeared for some time now, since Miss Granger... Suddenly he knew it would be important to tell his favourite student about the girl.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione walked next to the lake, together with the headmaster of Hogwarts. she felt quite empty since she had left the infirmary. She and Draco...They were back from where they had started.  
  
Dumbledore brought her back to reality.  
  
"I know this must be hard for you, Hermione, but I do sense a bit of hope. I don't believe that when you lose a bit of your memory, you also lose your feelings."  
  
"It's Draco Malfoy we're talking about, professor," Hermione said with a faint smile, "The Master in controlling his feelings."  
  
"Yes he is, Miss Granger, but there's one emotion you cannot control." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Hate."  
  
"Ok, there are two emotions you cannot control." the headmaster said.  
  
"Hate and love?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
  
A twinkle in the eyes of the headmaster gave her the answer. Hermione felt a bit better again, it was like he had the same magical abilities as his phoenix.  
  
"Oh, I believe we have a visitor." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
Hermione turned around confused and her heart skipped a beat when Draco came towards them, wearing his Quidditch robes and carrying his Nimbus.  
  
"I didn't know Slytherin had a Quidditch practice today, Draco?" Dumbledore asked innocently.  
  
"No, we haven't professor, I just wanted to ask you something." Draco replied.  
  
Hermione was a bit taken a back, when she saw the cold expression on his face. She was also sad that he ignored her.  
  
"And what is it that you want to ask me, Draco?"  
  
"I was wondering whether I could borrow Miss Granger from you for a moment."  
  
"Miss Granger, would you like to be borrowed?" Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Sure." Hermione almost whispered.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone now." Dumbledore said and he left them, humming.  
  
"So, Granger," Draco asked, his broom pointing at her, "Like to go for a ride?"  
  
Author's note: Will Hermione accept his offer? What will Draco say? What's going to happen? You'll just have to zap back for the next episode!!! Aaaand : R&R!!!  
  
Anne (paparazzi7707@yahoo.com) : thanks for finding a mistake, I know it's full of mistakes but I'm going to review myself and try to correct all the mistakes during the christmas holidays.  
  
Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's : yes horrible isn't it, poor Draco, I keep tormenting him don't I? :-)  
  
Rachel (rarachie@hotmail.com) : cool to know that there are people out there with Belgian blood, we're spread around the globe, yay! Do you speak Dutch or french too?  
  
Alix : who says draco's gone?!? Did you really think I would destroy my fuzzy cuddly ferret like that? :-)  
  
Anjlz7 : Thank you so much for your review! You cheer me up! I'll update as fast as I can. 


	31. Skin on skin

Skin on skin  
  
"So, Granger," Draco asked, his broom pointing at her, "Like to go for a ride?"  
  
"Ok." Hermione muttered, wondering to herself why she was so shy.  
  
Draco jumped on his broom and Hermione took her place behind him. She lay her hands softly on his hips.  
  
"You should hold on tighter if you want to stay on the broom." Draco smirked. He took Hermione's arms and folded them around his waist. Hermione swallowed hard. Draco pushed off and the broom started to fligh.  
  
"Euhm, Dra...Malfoy, I need to tell you something." Hermione said with a tiny voice.  
  
"What do you need to tell me?"  
  
"I have a fear of hights." Hermione said with a shudder, starting to feel like she was going to faint.  
  
"Oh, I'll fly a little lower," Draco said, "It's not far anymore. I just wanted to fly to the other site of the lake. Then we're at least sure that we won't be spied on."  
  
"What are you up to?" Hermione asked bewildered.  
  
"Relax, I just want to talk to you for a moment."  
  
They flew just above the surface of the lake, Hermione's shoes almost touching the water. Draco looked at Hermione.  
  
"Alright there in the back? Feel a little better?" he asked.  
  
Hermione wanted to answer, but she screamed when the giant squid suddenly rose from the surface.  
  
"WATCH OUT!"  
  
But Draco pulled up too late. They flew right against the squid, and landed in the water. The squid angrily waved his gigantic arms and tried to smash them. He ripped the broom out of Draco's hands and broke it in two.  
  
"Swim!" Draco yelled to Hermione.  
  
They tried to get out of the area from the squid but it was impossible, he pulled them back by their feet. He pulled Draco out of the water and flung him away. The squid wanted to grab Hermione too but he was stopped by a spear. Hermione looked around, they were surrounded by merpeople. One of the people quickly pulled her away from the squid and dragged her to the shore. Hermione crawled further up the shore and thanked the merpeople. She saw that Draco lay a few metres further.  
  
"Draco! Draco, are you ok?" Hermione asked, while she ran to him.  
  
He coughed up water, then raised his thumb up. He stood up and went to her. They both shuddered from the cold wind.  
  
"We must get inside if we don't want to freeze, it must be five degrees out here," Draco said, "I think Hagrid's hut isn't far from here."  
  
Hermione nodded. They started to run as fast as they could, but it still took them twenty minutes when they arrived at the hut. A light came from the windows, but when they knocked on the door, no one was there. Hermione took her wand and shouted 'Alohomora'. The door flew open and they ran inside. Draco quickly threw some wood in the fireplace. Hermione found one blanket in a cupboard. When she turned around she saw that Draco was undressing himself. When he saw her looking, he blushed a little.  
  
"You should undress too, wet clothes aren't healthy." he told her.  
  
"I know." she replied, remembering the night of the ball. In fact, seeing his body again, a lot of memories came back. She grimaced, trying to fight back the tears. He would never touch her again, never kiss her again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked, when he saw her expression.  
  
"It's very hard for me to accept that you don't love me anymore." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Oh Granger..." Draco muttered and he stepped closer to her. He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer. Hermione started to cry when she felt him holding her tight.  
  
"Snape has told me about us," Draco continued, " You must love me very much, if you're still talking to me after I called you a...well, you know."  
  
"I do." Hermione whispered, "I'll always love you, that feeling will never go away."  
  
She shuddered from the coldness of her clothes. Draco let go of her all of a sudden. Hermione looked up at him in confusion. With shaking fingers Draco took her robes and opened the buttons.  
  
"You really have to get out of these cold clothes." he muttered.  
  
He undressed her until she only wore her skirt and top, then pulled the blanket around her. They both sat down in front of the fireplace. Hermione stared into the flames, then she looked at Draco. He was shuddering.  
  
"Come here." she said, and she pulled the blanket around her and Draco. She felt a warmth growing inside when her skin touched his. Slowly, she ran her fingers over his shoulder. His grey eyes met hers and he put his hand on her cheek. The space between their faces became smaller, until his lips touched hers. Hermione moaned, she felt a growing hunger and she wanted to deepen the kiss, but Draco suddenly pulled back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't do this." he said with a sigh and he stood up.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked with a hurt expression.  
  
Draco kneeled in front of her and took her hand.  
  
"Because...," he said, "I'm still so confused. Hermione, I can't understand how I deserved the love of such a wonderful girl like you."  
  
Draco put his wet robes back on, ignoring the sudden coldness that ran through his body, and ran back to the castle.  
  
Author's note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going skiing for a few days, but I'll be home for Christmas to upload a new chapter.R&R! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Ravenklauw 


	32. Books and potions

Books and potions  
  
Books and robes flew through the Gryffindor common room, landing in Hermione's trunk. The Christmas holidays had started and she would go home for a few weeks. She was happy that she could leave the castle. She thought she was going to explode otherwise.  
  
"Really sure you want to leave me alone here?" Harry asked with a smile. The Weasleys were going home too for the holidays.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, but you're a big boy now." Hermione said, like if she was talking to a todler.  
  
"This is going to be boring." Harry sighed.  
  
"I'll send you an owl every day." Hermione said, hugging her friend.  
  
"Thanks Mione." Harry laughed.  
  
"Can I leave you alone for five minutes? Cause I need to get some clothes from my bedroom."  
  
"Come back soon!" Harry said, doing a good todler imitation with his armes outstretched.  
  
Hermione laughed and went up the stairs. She took some clothes out of her closet, when a small book fell on the ground. She kneeled down to pick it up. Hermione stopped breathing for a second when she saw that it was Draco's diary. She put it in her pocket and left the room again.  
  
"Ready with packing?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Yes." she replied.  
  
"The train is leaving in 40 minutes," Ron said, "We better get going."  
  
The trio left the common room and went to the hallway. It was filled with students who had to pass Filch. Hermione and Ron went to the formed line.  
  
"Oh yes, Harry, before I forget, can you give this back to Malfoy?" Hermione asked and she gave Harry the diary.  
  
Ron smiled when he heard the name Malfoy again. He thought that Hermione finally hated Malfoy again. Hermione saw his expression, but she didn't say anything. She hadn't told them about that night in Hagrid's hut.  
  
"And don't try to open it, 'cause there's a Locking Charm on it." she added when she saw Harry's curious face.  
  
Harry sighed, he had almost forgotten that Malfoy would stay at Hogwarts too this year.  
  
"I'll give it to him." Harry muttered.  
  
Hermione hugged Harry once more time and she and Ron said goodbye to him, then they left the castle. They were followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'Aha' Hary thought, 'So Ferret Boy is all alone and without protection.'  
  
Harry waved goodbye to Hermione and Ron and went to the Great Hall with a grim satisfaction. He went to the Gryffindor table and filled his plate. After breakfast and a annoying conversation with Collin Creevey, he went back to the hallway.He went up the stairs when he heard someone crossing the hallway. Harry looked around and saw that it was his arch enemy.  
  
"Hey Ferret!" he yelled. He would never be nice to that boy again, after he just lost ten years to his enemy and he hadn't even received a 'thank you'.  
  
"What is it, Scarhead?" Draco yelled back.  
  
Harry's blood was boiling. Trying to keep himself under control, his hand let go of his wand and he took the diary. He threw it to Draco, nearly hitting Draco's head.  
  
'Damn, missed.' Harry muttered and he went back to the stairs.  
  
"Oh yeah," he yelled over his shoulder, "With the greetings from Hermione!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione sat in the living room, together with her parents, enjoying the sight of the Christmas tree and opening presents. Strangely, she fellt quite empty, and not just because of a boy at Hogwarts. No, it was like something was missing. She thought about it for a moment, then her eyes grew wide open. She dropped her present and ran out of the living room.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" she heard her mother say.  
  
But she kept running until she was in her room. 'It's been two months since Draco and I were locked up in the waiting room of Dumbledore,' Hermione thought to herself, 'I haven't had my periods since then, but that doesn't mean anything, does it?'  
  
Slightly panicking, she quickly grabbed her potion ingredients and her cauldron. She opened her potionsbook so hard that it got ripped in half.  
  
"Where is it? Where?" she muttered to herself while she flipped through the pages. Ah, here it was! Hermione picked some ingredients and threw them in the cauldron. After a few minutes, the potion got the right colour, bright blue. She took a needle and pricked in her finger. A tiny drop of blood fell in the cauldron.  
  
"Please, don't become red, please!" Hermione whispered.  
  
The potion bubbled happily until the bubbles suddenly disappeared and the potion became...blue again.  
  
Hermione sighed in relief and she let herself fall on the bed. She wasn't pregnant. She waited until her heartbeat slowed down again and she went to the other site of the room to clean up the ingredients. She had forgotten the little cauldron and she fell over it. The liquid splashed all over the floor, leaving a red stain behind.  
  
Author's note: What was that all about?!? Ok, it was a short chappie, but I have the next one ready. You know the rest: keep reading, R&R...blabla aaaaand...... Merry Christmas and a very very happy new year!!!  
  
Fire&Ice : thank you! you make me blush :-)  
  
Butterscotchwarrior : thank you for your review! It was lovely in Italy (leaving the fact that I fell 200m of a mountain away!)  
  
Perfect butterfly blade: I think 'soap opera' is a good description of this story :-) They keep getting in trouble, don't they? But wait, it's not over yet! 


	33. Christmas at Hogwarts

Christmas at Hogwarts  
  
Draco sat in the library, in a cosy seat near the fireplace. He was reading his own diary carefully, not wanting to miss any detail.  
  
Waw, he had really been in love with Hermione. Somewhere deep inside he wanted to fall in love with her again. But it was like a huge gap seperated him from her. It was all so confusing. He closed his diary after reading the last page and sighed. He had behaved like a fool two nights ago. How could he have left her? Now he couldn't talk to her for two weeks, couldn't ask her to give him a new chance, one last chance...  
  
He was disturbed by a first year Slytherin, who came running into the library. The boy came to Draco.  
  
"Euhm, professor Dumbledore is organizing a trip to Hogsmeade," the little Slytherin nervously said, "And he was wondering whether you'd like to come with us."  
  
Draco thought about it for the moment, then he told the boy he would go with them. He needed some fresh air anyway.  
  
"We're gathering in the Great Hall in half an hour." The boy said, and he ran away again.  
  
Draco rose from his seat and left the library. He walked through the empty corridors to the Slytherin common room, where he took his cloak and gloves. He emptied a small box with Galleons in his pocket and left for the Great Hall. There weren't many people in the Great Hall. Dumbledore was chatting with McGonagall, Hagrid was talking to Trelawney, Snape stood in a corner with the first year Slytherin and Potter was surrounded by two second year Gryffindors. Including Draco, they were with ten.  
  
"Ah, I see Draco has arrived." Dumbledore said, and he put on a red cap with a fluffy white ball at the end, making him look like Santa.  
  
The group left the castle and waded through the snow. They separated in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore went into the Three broomsticks with McGonagall, Snape and Trelawney, Harry went to the Owlery with Hagrid and the Gryffindors, leaving Draco behind with the little Slytherin.  
  
"Can I stay with you?" the boy asked nervously again.  
  
"Sure." Draco said, a little irritated that he got stuck with a first years, "What's your name?"  
  
" William Pucey. I'm a cousin of Adrian Pucey."  
  
"Oh, right! Well, I'm..."  
  
"I know who you are! You're Draco Malfoy! You defeated He-Who-Musn't-Be- Named."  
  
"Yeah well..."  
  
"And you were the first one to defeat Harry Potter during a Quidditch Match!" William said exited, admiration in his voice. Draco smiled, that boy wasn't so irritating after all.  
  
"Wanna go buy a new broom with me?" Draco asked. He wanted to replace his two Nimbus brooms, one now lying on the bottom of the floor and the other burned on the Quidditch pitch (he had read in his diary what the Gryffindors had done after he had caught the Snitch).  
  
"Cool!" William said, and he started to skip after Draco, like a little duck after his mother. They entered the Quidditch Shop and walked to the counter.  
  
"What can I do for you, sir?" the shopkeeper asked.  
  
"I'm looking for a broom." Draco said.  
  
"What brand?"  
  
"Is there a new Nimbus?"  
  
"Only the new racebroom for children." The shopkeeper replied.  
  
"Oh. Can you show me the newest brooms, then?"  
  
"Of course." The man said, and he came from behind his counter. He went to a wall where a dozen of brooms hung.  
  
"This is the new Firebolt," he said, pointing to a shiny broom.  
  
"No Firebolts, please."  
  
"Ok." The shopkeeper sounded a bit disappointed. He took another broom.  
  
"This is the new Comet..."  
  
'Oh no, not a cheap Weasley broom!' Draco thought.  
  
"I'm going to make this easy for you," he said to the shopkeeper, "Show me the most expensive broom that you have."  
  
The shopkeeper looked like it was his birthday.  
  
"Right," he said. He left the wall and went to a showcase, "This is the Aquila 13, it's made of fine oak and it exalerates from zero to one hundred km/h in five seconds. It's protected against rain and strong sunlight. It's equiped with the a new technology: the Snitch Seeker."  
  
"Snitch Seeker?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, if a Snitch comes within the broom's area, the handle will become warm."  
  
"Wooow!" William whispered.  
  
"What's the price?" Draco asked.  
  
The shopkeeper told the price, making William whisper 'wow' again.  
  
"I'll take it." Draco said, "Can you engrave D.M. in it?" "Of course, sir." The shopkeeper said.  
  
"Those are Snitches?" Draco asked, pointing at a box.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can give me one of those too."  
  
Of course, sir."  
  
"Can you deliver the broom?"  
  
"If you give me your adres." The shopkeeper said, giving Draco a piece of parchment and a quil. Draco wrote his name and the name of the school. The shopkeeper looked at the parchment, then he looked at Draco.  
  
"You're the son of Lucius Malfoy?" he asked astound. Before Draco could reply, he continued: "Yes, now I recognize you. The blond hair, the grey eyes...You look exactly like your father."  
  
"You're wrong." Draco replied coldly. He threw the bag with Galleons on the counter and left the shop. He dropped William at the Three Broomsticks and walked back to the castle.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It became evening and the group gathered in the Great Hall again for the Christmas meal. They all took place around a large round table. Draco, to his annoyance, opposite Harry. He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard Harry ask:  
  
"Malfoy, can you pass the bread, please."  
  
He glared at Harry, who glared back.  
  
"Of course Potter." he replied as polite as possible.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said.  
  
"...insufferable ferret." Draco heard him mutter to himself.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked with a sharp voice and everyone became silent.  
  
Harry looked up from his plate with an innocent expression, and said: "Nothing."  
  
Draco felt the anger from the Quidditch shop rise again and he sneered: "Oh, so you think because you're famous, you can insult everyone, Scarhead?"  
  
The people at the table looked from Harry to Draco, like if they were following a tennismatch.  
  
"You really are an insufferable ferret, Malfoy." Harry yelled.  
  
Before anyone could stop him, Draco threw a hot piece of meat in Harry's face. Harry was dumbstruck for a moment. Then he took a sandwich and threw it in Draco's face. The rest of the table was paralized for a moment, until McGonagall squeaked: "Albus! Do something!"  
  
"What?" Dumbledore asked, then he said: "Oh! Right."  
  
He rose from his seat and everyone looked at him, except for Harry and Draco who were glaring at eachother, each holding a trembling pudding in their hand.  
  
"Well..." Dumbledore said, and he took a pudding too, "I guess this means...foodfight!"  
  
He threw the pudding in Mcgonagall's face and chuckled. Recovering from the shock, McGonagall took a sausage and threw it to Dumbledore. Now the whole table began to throw food at eachother, except for Snape who was watching the scene in distaste. After a few minutes, the Great Hall looked a mess and the people even worse.  
  
"Ah, the delightment of a ruined Christmas meal!" Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eyes. When the last cakes were smashed against the wall, he looked at his watch.  
  
"Dear guests, I'm afraid our meeting ends here. A merry Christmas to you all and goodnight."  
  
Harry left the Great Hall and he was crossing the hallway, when the front gate opened and a cold wind blew inside. It was Hermione who entered, with a trunk floating behind her and Crookshanks under her arm. When she saw Harry, she ran to him with tears in her eyes. Harry quickly took off his dirty robes and ran to her.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, holding him tight.  
  
"Mione, what's wrong?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"It's alright Hermione, you can tell me." Harry said softly.  
  
"I'm no...no longer welcome at home, Harry." Hermione said, tears falling on her cheek.  
  
"What? Why?!?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione burried her face in Harry's sweater, sobbing.  
  
"Hermione, look at me! You have to tell me." Harry said, forcing her to look in his eyes.  
  
"Harry, I...I'm pregnant." Hermione cried.  
  
Author's note : * Ok, somewhat longer chapter this, but still not long enough...I hope you enjoyed it, I did, 'cause it brings me closer to the point where I want them. If you see any mistakes, review. If you want to curse me, review. If you would like to say anything else...guess what!...review! It really helps.  
  
* I called the broom Aquila, I think it's a nice name and it means eagle. The king of the sky! I hope you understand what happened to the other brooms of Draco. Well, this new broom has a little role, that's why I let him buy a new one.  
  
Ravenklauw 


	34. Choices

Choices  
  
* It's not our abilities that show what we truly are, it is our choices - Albus Dumbledore*  
  
Harry looked like a house-elf. His eyes were big and it looked like he was getting ready to bump his head against the wall.  
  
"You...you..." was all he could stutter, while he patted Hermione helpless on her back.  
  
Hermione hid herself in Harry's robes. She was so ashamed. What did she have to do now? She didn't have a home, no money, no finished education,...  
  
She felt a sudden cold breeze when Harry let go off her. She looked up. Harry walked to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione was confused. Was Harry angry at her because she was expecting a child from his enemy? Was he going to abandone her like that?  
  
But she was wrong, for as far as she could see he was going to beat up the father of her child. Realising this, she began to run after Harry. But the doors slammed shut in front of her and she couldn't even open them with 'Alohomora'.  
  
"Harry, NO!" she yelled through the doors.  
  
But Harry didn't listen to her, he ran straight to Draco who was the only one left in the Great Hall. Before Draco knew what was going on he got a fist in the face.  
  
"You filthy bastard!" Harry yelled, while he tried to hit Draco where ever he could.  
  
Recovering from the shock, Draco managed to grab Harry's wrists and fling him against the wall.  
  
"What's your problem?" Draco hissed, while some blood ran from a cut above his eye.  
  
"You stinking ferret! Ruining Hermione's life like that! Bloody bastard!" Harry screamed. Draco got him pinned against the wall, but Harry refused to calm down. He slammed his head against Draco's, making Draco take a few steps back.  
  
Draco raised his fists in defence. If Potter wouldn't calm down, he was in for a rough fight. Harry wanted to kick him in the stomach, but Draco took his foot and pushed him on the floor. Before Harry could stand up, Draco put his foot on Harry's chest. He drew his wand and wanted to curse Harry, but his wand shot out of his hand when Dumbledore whispered 'Accio wand'.  
  
'Stupify' was all he said next, and two rays of light paralized Draco and Harry.  
  
The boys lay on the floor with their eyes wide open. Dumbledore came to them, humming a Christmas song. Snape and McGonagall came running into the Great Hall, looking confused by what they saw. Dumbledore removed the charm and the boys started to move again.  
  
"You will both receive punishment," Dumbledore said, "But first, I would like Draco to follow me to my office to discuss something very important. Harry, please go to the infirmary."  
  
Harry glared one more time at Draco and left the Great Hall. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Draco followed Dumbledore, wondering why McGonagall looked so angry at him.  
  
They were walking through an empty corridor with a view on the forbidden forest, when Dumbledore asked: "Draco, do you know why Mr Potter attacked you?"  
  
"Potter seems to think that I've ruined Hermione's life all of a sudden.I think those ten years he's lost cost him some brain damage. If he has some brains, that is."  
  
"Miss Granger returned to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, ignoring Draco's stingy remark.  
  
"Hermione's here?!?" Draco asked, looking around like if she would stand somewhere in the corridor, "Where is she?"  
  
"She's under the watchful eye of professor McGonagall and madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Is she hurt? What happened to her?"  
  
Dumbledore said nothing and he led Draco up the stairs to his office. He told Draco to take a seat and gave him some tea. A soft whispering came from the paintings fromt the former Headmasters. Draco had the unpleasant feeling that it was about him.  
  
"I can't tell you anything about Miss Granger, before you answered some questions." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Fire away."  
  
Dumbledore took a piece of parchment and put it on his desk. Then he took a quil like Skeeter's, sucked on the top and put it on the parchment.  
  
"Much easier for me, you see." Dumbledore explained, "Alright then, is Miss Granger in love with you?"  
  
"I believe she is...if it hasn't faded away by my stupid behaviour..." Draco muttered.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, while the quil wrote the answer down.  
  
"Do you love her?" Dumbledore asked, looking deeply in Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco was silent for a moment, then he said: "Yes, more and more with every minute."  
  
Draco stared back in Dumbledore's eyes. He thought he saw a twinkle there.  
  
"One more question. Were you and Miss Granger intimate and when?" Dumbledore simply asked.  
  
Draco was dumbstruck. His Headmaster had gone mad. The old man had finally lost his brains. What was that for a kind of question?!?  
  
When he saw that Dumbledore was serious, he muttered: "Yes, I believe it was somewhere in October."  
  
"Were you under the impression that is was her first time?"  
  
Draco went back to his diary in his memory, then said: "It was her first time."  
  
The quil kept writing.  
  
"Why did you need to know that?" Draco asked with a frown, while he took his cup of tea.  
  
Dumbledore folded his hands and observed Draco.  
  
"What I am going to tell you is going to change your life. Momentarily, you stand at the beginning of two roads, it's up to you which to choose."  
  
"Ok, now I really need to know what's going on!" Draco exclaimed, "Everyone seems to be angry at me for a reason I don't know."  
  
"Alright then, Draco...Miss Granger is pregnant."  
  
A teacup fell on the ground with a loud 'KLENG!'  
  
"She's...she's...pregnant?!?" Draco shouted, with a terribly high voice.  
  
"Yes, and after your answers we know for sure who the father is," Dumbledore calmly replied, "You."  
  
Draco swallowed hard, this was the last thing he had expected. He tried to understand everything Dumbledore had said, then he said: "I believe I understand which roads you are talking about: Run away really hard or Stay."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I don't have the authorities to force you into anything, nor does your guardian. The choice is yours now. Think about it."  
  
Draco looked at the fragments of his teacup for a moment, then he looked back in the blue eyes of his Headmaster and said: "I've made my choice."  
  
Author's note : And Draco chooses for...I'm not going to tell!!! *Oh my, I really should stop pestering my readers!* Come back and read!  
  
To all the readers : thank you for so much reviews!!!! I was lovely surprised when I looked in my mailbox! Please keep reviewing like that, it helps me to go on with making new chapters!  
  
Lenne Hime : Speed is a need, that's what good service is all about! :-)  
  
Butterscotchwarrior : are you a student of Trewlaney's? You almost got every question you asked right ;-)  
  
Tish24 : I love that you love it!  
  
Nitengale and Vilmathien : Harry and Draco friends?!? That's like mixing water with oil! But I'll think about it :-) 


	35. Owls and explanations

Owls and explanations  
  
Hermione lay in the infirmary. She felt depressed and sick. She looked on her watch. It was 6.30h. Too early to rise, too late to fall asleep again.  
  
She had seen Harry and she had talked to him. She was glad that he still wanted to be her friend and that he would support her. She really didn't know if she was happy or angry at Harry for giving Draco a fist in the face. He hadn't even visited her. But she couldn't blame him, really. So much had happened to him these last months.  
  
Hermione was ripped from her thoughts when the door to the infirmary opened. It was Draco. Strange, Hermione thought when she saw that he was wearing a travelling cloak. When he came to her bed, she pretended that she was asleep.  
  
Hermione felt how Draco bend over her and how his lips touched her cheek. Before she could do something, Draco was gone again.  
  
Hermione felt tears prickling behind her eyelids. He was going to leave her. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
*-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-*  
  
Harry entered the infirmary and saw that Hermione was sleeping. He softly pushed her to wake her up.  
  
"Mmmm, what?" Hermione asked sleepy.  
  
"Mione, come on, you have to get up, it's 8.30h.Go get some breakfast with me." Harry said.  
  
"Alright." Hermione replied softly, getting out of bed.  
  
"Mione, have you been crying?" Harry asked concerned, when he saw her red eyes.  
  
"Yes, I have been crying if you really want know," Hermione said, irritated, "Because the father of my child is about to leave Hogwarts."  
  
A big smile came on Harry's face.  
  
"Malfoy's leaving Hogwarts? Yes!" he yelled.  
  
Hermione shook her head, she could understand Harry's reaction, but it only hurted her more. When Harry saw her expression, he quickly let his smile fade.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but you're better off without him. I mean, fleeing is not something a father should do. Now you see what kind of person he really is. He is and stays a Malfoy. Evil blood."  
  
"In case you don't know, I have a little Malfoy in my belly right now," Hermione said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way!" Harry quickly said, "You're going to have a wonderful child, a Gryffindor!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Harry!" Hermione said angrily, and she left the infirmary.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, a few people were still at breakfast. Hermione checked the Slytherin table, but Draco wasn't there. Hermione took a seat next to Harry and began to eat in silence. After a few minutes, owls came flying into the Great Hall. Hedwig landed perfectly between the bread and milk, with a letter attached. A big Eagle owl lost control, because of a big package that hung under it. The owl twirled around, trying to reach the Slytherin table, but it flew too low and the package slammed against Harry's head.  
  
"Aw! Watch were you're flying!" Harry yelled angrily.  
  
He ripped the package from the owl. He shouldn't have done that because the owl started to pick in his hand, trying to grab the package back.  
  
"Aw! Stop that!" Harry yelled while he tried to hit the owl with the package. A small letter flew from the package and landed in Hermione's cereals. She took the letter out of the cereals and read the name on it: Draco Malfoy. She scared herself to death, when someone behind her suddenly said: "I'll take that."  
  
It was Snape. He took the letter from Hermione and the package from Harry. He gave the owl a Sickle and chased it away. Then he left the Great Hall. Hermione frowned and finished her breakfast.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?" she asked Harry, who was reading his letter.  
  
"Sure Hermione. Look, it's a letter from Ron. He says that you can expect a special gift from him." Harry said.  
  
"Oh Harry, have you told about..." Hermione asked concerned.  
  
"Don't worry, I haven't," Harry replied, "Although I think you should tell him. He's going to find out sooner or later."  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Harry, I was thinking...maybe it's best to...never let it be born." Hermione muttered.  
  
"You mean abortion?!?" Harry asked bewildered, "Hermione, you can't do that. If the baby is older than two weeks, you can't do that anymore. It would be murder."  
  
"How do you know that?" Hermione asked astound.  
  
Harry became almost as red as Ron's hair. "Because I've read some books about it last evening."  
  
"Ooow Harry!" Hermione said with a smile, "You know, you're going to make a great father some day."  
  
"Thanks." Harry smiled.  
  
They rose from their seats, left the Great Hall and went outside. But they stopped in the doorway when they saw Snape and Draco standing a few hundred metres away from them. Draco had ripped the paper from the package and was carrying his new broom.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "Is that an Aquila 13? Unbelievable!"  
  
Hermione didn't care what kind of broom it was. She saw Draco rising on his broom with a backpackage and shaking Snape's hand. Then he flew away. Hermione felt tears on her cheek again. He had really left her...  
  
That was the last straw for Hermione, she turned on her heels and headed for Dumbledore's office. McGonagall and madam Pomfrey had helped her to get over the shock a bit, but they had no definite sollution for her. Where did she have to stay? At Hogwarts all her life?  
  
And she was angry at Dumbledore, he hadn't even tried to talk to Draco, he just let him go. Did nobody care about her? She arrived at the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. She tried some passwords, but the gargoyle didn't move.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is not at Hogwarts." A cold voice said.  
  
Hermione turned around, it was Snape.  
  
"He's off to London with Mr. Malfoy." Snape continued.  
  
"But I saw Draco leaving alone." Hermione said, not believing Snape.  
  
"Of course, Draco doesn't know how to apparate yet, they'll meet somewhere in London," Snape said, shaking his head, "Really Miss Granger, I thought there was more wisdom in your head."  
  
Hermione ignored the remark. So Dumbledore was going to settle Draco in London. "When will professor Dumbledore return?" she asked.  
  
"Somewhere in the afternoon." Snape replied.  
  
"Could you give me a warning if he returns?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Do I look like an owl, Miss Granger?" Snape sneered.  
  
"No, but it's important that I see him," Hermione retorted, challenging Snape by taking a step closer, "And you know it."  
  
"Oh I see," Snape whispered, "It's about 'that'."  
  
"Yes it is, Snape." Hermione answered angrily, and she turned around to leave.  
  
"Oh Miss Granger, one more thing," Snape called her back. No student would leave him with such an answer.  
  
Hermione stopped, but she didn't turn around.  
  
"I hope Draco is the last one of my students who you get into trouble."  
  
Hermione turned around, her hands shaking.  
  
"You bastard." she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"What did you say?" Snape whispered with a dangerous voice.  
  
"You heard her!" McGonagall said, entering the corridor, "She called you a bastard."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes, then he made a small bow. "Minerva."  
  
"Severus." McGonagall replied, only giving a short nod. Snape nodded too and turned around, leaving the corridor with billowing robes.  
  
"Miss Granger, although I don't approve such behaviour," McGonagall said to Hermione, "I'm glad one of us finally told him the truth."  
  
She took Hermione's shoulder and led her to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I'll tell professor Dumbledore that you wanted to see him."  
  
"Thank you professor." Hermione said.  
  
When they reached the portret of the Fat Lady, McGonagall said: "Oh yes, Mr Weasley has returned earlier to Hogwarts too, and so have Miss Patil and Miss Brown."  
  
Hermione said goodbye to McGonagall and stepped through the portret hole. Nobody was in the common room except for Harry, who was sitting near the fireplace with Ron.When he saw her, he beckoned her. Ron rose from his seat.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" he said, hugging her, "Decided to come back to Hogwarts earlier too? If I had known, we could've travelled together."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry over Ron's shoulder. 'I haven't told him' Harry mouthed. Ron let go of Hermione and gave her a present.  
  
"I hope you like it and I definitely hope our friendship is getting a little closer with this again. I mean, that whole thing with Malfoy..."  
  
Hermione said nothing and she opened her present. It was a silver ring with a small diamond.  
  
"Oh Ron, it's really beautiful! Thanks." Hermione said and she gave Ron a hug.  
  
"Is that all I get?" Ron laughed.  
  
Hermione hesitated a bit, then she wanted to give Ron a kiss on the cheek, but Harry said : "Hermione, you really got to tell him. I don't want Ron to get his hopes up for nothing again."  
  
"What?" Ron asked with a frown.  
  
Hermione felt her heart beat faster. Harry was right, Ron thought he would make a chance again. She looked at Harry again, who took her hand for to give her some comfort.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes. "You two aren't a couple, are you?"  
  
"No," Hermione quickly said, and she ripped her hand out of Harry's, "No Ron. It's a bit worse than that."  
  
Hermione went silent again. This was going to be the end of their friendship. She just knew it. 'So be it' Hermione thought. She took a deep breath and said: "I'm pregnant."  
  
To Hermione's surprise, Ron started to laugh out loud.  
  
"You silly girl! Haha! You really fooled me this time!" Ron laughed, "Wow, I almost got a heart attack!"  
  
"Stop laughing, Ron!" Harry said irritated, "It's true. She's pregnant of Malfoy."  
  
Ron was petrified for a moment, then he burst out laughing again.  
  
"Oh God! You two should play in the theater or something! Hahaha!" Ron said, tears in his eyes from laughing.  
  
Hermione slapped Ron in the face in frustration. Ron staggered a bit and brought his hand to his cheek.  
  
"God dammit, Ron!" Hermione said, "I'm really pregnant, ok? My parents threw me out of the house for it. If you want me to proove it, here!"  
  
Hermione lifted up her robes, showing her leg. It was full of bruises.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered with his eyes wide open, "Why didn't you tell me about that?"  
  
"I didn't want your pity." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Oh 'Mione." Harry said, carefully holding her. He looked angrily at Ron.  
  
"Now you believe her?" he asked.  
  
Ron just stared at her, he opened his mouth a couple of times before something decent came out. "So she's pregnant of...of Malfoy." he asked Harry, keeping his eyes on Hermione.  
  
"Yes, M-a-l-f-o-y," Harry spelled annoyed , "Ferret boy, son of Lucius Malfoy, the one who we thougt was the heir of Slytherin, the one who helped me defeat Voldemort, the one who defeated me the last time with Quidditch, the one I lost ten years to....do I really have to go on or do I have to draw you a picture?"  
  
"Okay," Ron slowly said, "I think I'm going to lie down for a couple of hours in my room now."  
  
He rose from the floor and dragged himself up the stairs. The door didn't even slam shut.  
  
"Well...that could've been worse." Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
Hermione sighed and let herself fall into a seat. She was exhausted.  
  
Author's note: Hey, I'm getting good at writing longer chapters! Ok, now you still don't know much more, this wasn't a real cliffie but the next chapter will be a little more ... euhm ... reveiling. :-) R&R!!! And thanks for all the reviews!!! Happy new year! *don't get too drunk!*  
  
Dracoz-wun-gurl : Thank you for the hint! :-) And I'll read your story very soon.  
  
Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's : Of course I'm cruel and heartless, that's why I became a writer ;-)  
  
Vilmathien : About that fifth year stuff, I'll tell you in the following chapters, patience is a virtue :-)  
  
Tracy3 : You hate cliffies? I don't ;-) *It's a way to satisfy my evil side!  
  
Pyrope : Thank you for your review! I don't even know myself how I come up with this stuff!  
  
BebopQueen : Thank you for the compliment! And to help you sort you thoughts: she didn't do it with Draco in Dumbledore's waiting room, they did it in his Slytherin room. That was two months ago.  
  
Aileen_Malfoy : Wow, cool! I have a Polish reader!  
  
AndinaOfRivendell : You crazy girl! Thank you for reviewing almost every chapter! 


	36. A house near Hogsmeade

A house near Hogsmeade  
  
Hermione woke up with a shock when someone called her name. She looked around confused. It took her a few minutes to realize that she wasn't in her room, she still sat in front of the fireplace. It were Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who had woken Hermione up.  
  
"Hello sleepy head!" Lavender smiled.  
  
"Lavender? Parvati?" Hermione asked surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, it was quite boring at home, so..." Lavender said.  
  
"...and we thought we could cheer Harry up a bit. All allone here at Hogwarts..." Parvati continued.  
  
"...but apparently we're too late, cause you are already here." Lavender finished.  
  
"I'm not here just for fun..." Hermione muttered.  
  
"We know," Parvati whispered, "So how is it like to be...you know...pregnant?"  
  
"How do you know?!?" Hermione whispered with a shocked expression.  
  
"Euhm, Ron was yelling it throughout the whole school..." Lavender said.  
  
"...until Harry finally could curse him with a Silencing Charm." Parvati finished.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"It's ok, Hermione, we would've found out eventually." Lavender tried to comfort her.  
  
"I'm so ashamed." Hermione said.  
  
"For what?!?" Parvati shouted. Hermione looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, for what?" Lavender asked, "For having a baby from the hottest wizard here at Hogwarts?"  
  
Hermione snorted, those girls were out of their minds.  
  
"It's not really an everyday event to have a baby when you're not even sixteen, you know!" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, maybe you two lovebirds were a little too excited, but it's normal to have children on a young age here in the wizarding world, Hermione." Lavender said.  
  
"Jeez, and we thought that you've read every book available about wizards!" Parvati added.  
  
"Listen Hermione," Lavender continued, turning Hermione's confused face in her direction again, "Wizards are almost extinct, so it's a must to start having children on a young age. Most couples start having kids when they're graduated. So, you're not that early, only a year or two."  
  
That point of view made Hermione relax a little. But then she thought about Draco.  
  
"Girls, thanks for the advice, but I'm thinking to...to let someone adopt the child." she carefully said.  
  
"Why on earth would you do that?!?" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
"Because the child has no father." Hermione muttered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lavender asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Draco has left Hogwarts this morning."  
  
"You're kidding right?" Parvati asked surprised.  
  
"No." Hermione said with tears in her eyes again.  
  
Parvati hugged her and Lavender said: "I really can't believe that Draco Malfoy would do such a thing, and if he does, I'll chase him back to Hogwarts even if that's the last thing I do!  
  
Hermione gave her a small smile. "Thanks girls, you really know how to cheer someone up!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The girls had locked themselves up in their room and for once, Hermione gave in to the cray giggle attacks of the two friends. They kept chatting and giggling until something ticked against the window when the sun had already set. Hermione walked over to the window and looked what it was. It was Fawkes. Hermione opened the window and let the Phoenix fly inside. While Parvati and Lavender admired the bird, Hermione took a small letter from it's paw:  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I would be delighted to invite you for a cup of tea. I hope 6.00pm is good for you?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione looked on her watch, it was a quarter to six. How convenient, she thought. She excused herself and left the room, with Fawkes flying behind her. She arrived at Dumbledore's office at exactly six o'clock. Hermione knocked carefully and entered.  
  
"Ah Miss Granger, on time as usual!" Dumbledore smiled, and he invited her to take a seat with a wave of his hand. Hermione didn't see that Dumbledore was smiling, she didn't even take a seat. She only stared with a hand on her mouth to another person in the room.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy. At least she thought he was. There was something different about him. His hair was neatly combed back, he wore some sort of costume robes with a grey tie that matched his eyes perfectly and he had a small leather briefcase sitting on his lap. All this made him look five years older.  
  
"Hello Hermione." he said softly, rising from his seat and leading her to her own seat. They observed eachother in silence, until Dumbledore said: "Go on Draco, tell her!"  
  
He had bright twinkles in his eyes and he tapped his fingers on his desk, like a small child that was waiting to open his present. Hermione looked from Dumbledore to Draco, clinging her hand around the grip of her seat.  
  
"Hermione, forget every negative thing you must've thought or heard about me today," Draco said, "Because I'm staying. I'm not the type to run away from responsability. I'll always be there when you need me."  
  
Hermione nodded slowly.  
  
Draco didn't look at her for a moment, then he said: "I understand completely if you don't want me to see the child. But you must know that I love you. I really love you Hermione Granger. I was just too stupid to realize it back then in Hagrid's hut."  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Hermione's hands were shaking.  
  
"You love me?" she asked with a little voice.  
  
"I do," Draco said, he had tears in his eyes and he fell on his knees before Hermione's seat, "Please Hermione, don't hate me."  
  
"I don't," Hermione cried, holding him tightly, "I still love you."  
  
She let go of him for a second and asked: "But you accept this child? You're not angry?"  
  
"Why would I be angry? Having a child with you is the most incredible thing I've ever experienced!" Draco said, and he took Hermione's hands, "Listen, I may be young, but I'm going to take care of you and our child."  
  
"How?" Hermione asked, "We're still at school."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Draco asked with a smile.  
  
"I'll give you a small explanation, Miss Granger. To get rid of the confusion." Dumbledore said, "As you know, this year's the year that you must choose what kind of profession you'd like to study for. I arranged that Draco could start earlier, even before the NEWT's. He chose for a job at the Ministry. And with his results, it's perfectly possible. Today, I've found a trainee post for Draco at the Ministry of Magic in London. He will assist Arthur Weasley at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and he will get a little payment for that."  
  
"Not that I really need it right now with my inheritance," Draco continued, "But anyway, I've got a part-time job and think I've found the perfect home. There's a house for sale just outside Hogsmeade. It's not as big as my former house, but it's got everything we need. That is, if you'd like to come live with me."  
  
"Our own home?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, for the three of us." Draco smiled.  
  
Hermione smiled too and gave Draco a big hug. She felt all her fear fade away. He loved her, he would never leave her side again and they would raise their child together.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco and Hermione were walking next to the lake, holding eachother tightly. They were going to inspect the house near Hogsmeade.  
  
"Isn't it illegal to live together?" Hermione asked, "I mean, we're not adult yet."  
  
"Not if you have a guardian." Draco explained.  
  
"Snape would have to come live with us?" Hermione asked, shocked.  
  
"No, no!" Draco laughed when he saw Hermione's expression, "When you're sixteen, you're an adult by law, eventhough you have to go to school until you're eighteen. I'm becoming sixteen next month, 12th of January. So, we only have to live one more month at Hogwarts."  
  
They walked a couple of minutes in silence, just enjoying eachother, before Hermione asked: "So what's with these special robes you wore yesterday evening?"  
  
"They're called Official Ministry Robes For Trainees And Possible New Workers."  
  
"Where did you get that from?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Peter Weasley."  
  
"Ah, you mean Percy." Hermione corrected him.  
  
"Whatever, I was glad I could say goodbye to him when Dumbledore called for me. Otherwise, he still would be explaing how to carry your briefcase." Draco shrugged.  
  
Hermione smiled. After another ten minutes they reached the house Draco was talking about.  
  
"You call this a house?" Hermione asked bewildered.  
  
"Yes, what do you call it?" Draco asked with a smile.  
  
"A huge mansion!" Hermione said, when she saw the 'house'. Draco hadn't lied, it wasn't as big as Malfoy Manor, but it was still worthy to carry the name 'Manor'.  
  
"Oh well, it's your money." Hermione shrugged, and she entered the gate. Draco laughed and followed her. The saleswizard stood near the entrance.  
  
"Welcome, welcome!" he said, before he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure you are the possible buyers?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Yes we are. This Hermione Granger and I'm Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you." Draco said and he shook the wizard's hand.  
  
"Oh, now I understand!" the wizard said, hearing Draco's last name and connecting it to the 'filthy rich', "Let's get inside ,shall we?"  
  
The saleswizard showed them every room of the mansion. Draco interrupted the man sometimes to ask a question. But Hermione just followed with admiration in her eyes, she had absolutely no questions. This 'house' was more than perfect.  
  
"Good," Draco said when they left the mansion again, "We'll buy it."  
  
"You...you buy it?" the man asked surprised, then he got a big smile spread over his face, "Oh fantastic!"  
  
"I trust you send me all the necessary papers?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes sir, don't worry about that, it'll be arranged."  
  
"Good." Draco said, shaking the man's hand once more.  
  
After saying goodbye to the saleswizard Draco and Hermione walked back to the castle, arm in arm. When they entered, Harry came their way.  
  
"Hi 'Mione everything ok?" he asked Hermione with a smile. Then his smile faded, he turned to Draco and said: "We have to go to Dumbledore's office after dinner for our punishment."  
  
He turned around and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
"And a Merry Christmas to you too, Potter!" Draco shouted to his back.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Hermione said loudly and she left Draco to go to the Gryffindor's table.  
  
"Whatever you say, my love!" Draco said with a smile, walking to the Slytherin side.  
  
A terribly long author's note: Yay, another long chapter! And I reached 40.000 words!!!! It makes it easier for you to find my fic now! O well, we finally know what's Draco's choice. I checked , they say Hermione's birthday is September 19, so she's fifteen at the moment of this story. We don't know Draco's birthday, so I took January 12 to make him sixteen and adult soon.  
  
Thank you for so many reviews! reaaly, you almost made me cry, when I looked in my mailbox this morning!!! Keep up the good work! :-)  
  
Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's : I don't think telling stories is insane, I think it's a gift :-)  
  
Amber Lee1 : Tom Felton really is a hottie, isn't he? I couldn't live myself if he would die!  
  
That one girl : I love to hear that people don't go to sleep until they've finished reading my story! It's feels like I'm the author of the Harry Potter books myself! :-)  
  
Hector : you're right about Dumbledore in chap 22, I'm going to chance that. thanks.   
  
Demetre Ironhilt : Yeah Isaacs rocks! I so want to see him in Peter Pan! And Shakespear rocks too!  
  
Mini Minerva : Thank you! You rock too! :-)  
  
Kole17 : You're not the only reader who's been driven insane by my cliffies :-)  
  
Miabi : thank you for putting so much time in my fanfic!  
  
Jessica : I was thinking of those crazy pregnant rituals too! You'll have to read on, and maybe you'll find one ;-)  
  
Rwth : Thank you for the review! So kind! I know what you mean, some stories I read are like Jane Austen novels, so confusing :-)  
  
Pendragon: Thank you for your humungous review! :-)  
  
silver_blue_eyes: A novel? *blush*   
  
Blue Flame Angel : What do they speak in Belgium? Belgian of course :-p , no they speak dutch, french and german. Can you believe it? Three languages in a country that could be Bush's backyard :-)  
  
Muznakh : Hoi! Leuk je ontmoet te hebben! En bedankt om m'n fanfic te lezen. Tis bovendien eens plezant om even in het nederlands te kunnen schrijven!!! :-) *Ok this is the Dutch I'm talking about, it's a probably a crazy language for you to read, but it's MY language and I love it! Especially 'cause about 5,5 billion people don't know what I'm saying!  
  
Gobstopper, Demetre Ironhilt, ERSM333 , Cute-Kitty, elvin-warrior-princess, Prongsie-gurl8, Kelei, Laurie-Lee, oooo, blazingfire79564, A.J.D'Angelo,. : THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! 


	37. Dumbledore's secret weapon

Dumbledore's secret weapon  
  
It seemed to be popular this year to return to Hogwarts earlier, at least for the Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson entered the Great Hall together with Crabbe and Goyle. She took her usual seat, as close as she could near Draco.  
  
Draco pricked his food, staring with an empty expression, not noticing that she sat right opposite to him. He was thinking how strange it was that so many things could happen in so little time, when he realized that someone was stroking his leg. He looked up and saw Pugface Pansy observing him.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
"So, how do you feel, my little Drakie?" she asked with a sickening smile. Inside she was hoping that he had still lost some of his memory. She wanted to make him believe that they had some sort of relationship. And Draco knew. He had read enough about her in his diary, and he decided to play along. He would take care of this once and for all.  
  
"Oh dear," he said sadly, "I think there's still something I don't remember. I think it has got something to do with you."  
  
"It does?" Pansy asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, weren't we some sort of friends, you know, close friends?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
"Oh you remember!" Pansy said with a fake surprised expression, "Yes Draco, we..."  
  
"Is it true what they say?" William the little Slytherin suddenly interrupted her, "Is a Gryffindor girl pregnant of you?"  
  
Pansy looked at Draco in abhorrence.  
  
"Ooooh, now I remember again!" Draco said with a smile, "It was Hermione Granger who I fell in love with!"  
  
He rose from his seat and saw that Harry did the same.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Pansy!" he shouted over his shoulder, and he left the Great Hall.  
  
Draco strolled through the dark corridors, not wanting to walk together with Potter, who walked a few metres further.  
  
"There goes Hogwart's Hero." Draco muttered to himself. What was so special about him anyway? Ok, he survived Voldemort's attack. Probably because Voldemort slipped over one of his diapers at the moment, Draco thought with grim satisfaction.  
  
After a few minutes spending his time with dark thoughts, Draco reached Dumbledore's office. He went up the stairs, still anoyed to have Potter's figure in front if him. Harry nocked on the door and went inside, followed by Draco.  
  
"Welcome, welcome." Dumbledore said, "Please, take a seat."  
  
Dumbledore wasn't the only one in the room, he sat behind his desk with Snape and McGonagall standing next to him. And to the boy's surprise, Sprout, Binn, Flitwick, Hagrid, Hooch and Trewlaney were also seated somewhere in the round office. And not to forget Fawkes and Filch.  
  
"Did we interrupt some kind of meeting, professor?" Draco asked slowly.  
  
"Not at all, Draco!" Dumbledore smiled, "No, they're here to follow your punishment."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, and so did Harry.  
  
"Let me explain something to you," Dumbledore continued, "You two have been fighting for five years now, and eventhough we all enjoyed it tremendously, we have to stop this rivalry. You must be thinking that your Headmaster has gone insane? Indeed I have, but I think it's still worth trying. That's why it's time to reveal to you my secret weapon."  
  
By the time Dumbledore had finished his explanation, Draco thought his Headmaster was ready for St. Mungo's. When he looked at Harry, who had his mouth open, he thought they could take Potter as well.  
  
"And what is that secret weapon?" Draco asked politely.  
  
"Oh another brilliant question of Mr Malfoy!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "Well Draco, I have a secret chamber."  
  
The silence that followed was interrupted by a snort of Snape.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Severus." Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Albus, you don't mean the chamber where Potter and I....?"  
  
"Indeed, Severus. History is about to repeat itself!" Dumbledore said amused, then he turned back to the boys: "Let's go to my Chamber of Secrets, shall we?"  
  
He left his office, followed by two shocked students. They climbed up stairs, walked through corridors, past armours, paintings and Peaves. When Draco wanted to ask how long they still had to walk, Dumbledore stopped in a corridor with crazy paintings of rabbits and squirrels.  
  
Harry thought he was going to lose it. This was a corridor he knew. It was right next to the corridor of Dumbledore's office. The crowd of teachers were already standing next to a door, not tired at all.  
  
"Here we are." Dumbledore merely said. He opened the door and let Draco and Harry inside. "There's one more thing I have to say: fight a fluffy fight until you drop, if you're friends you can stop!"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled one more time, before he shut the door. The boys looked at eachother, both confused.  
  
"So Scarhead...we fight?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't have any problems with that, Ferret!" Harry said angrily.  
  
Draco raised his wand. "Come on Potter, I'm ready!"  
  
Harry raised his wand too, and swung with it.  
  
"Petrify!" he yelled, but nothing happened. Harry looked angrily at his wand and threw it away.  
  
"How weak are you?" Draco laughed, but his wand didn't do anything too.  
  
"What's going on? What's the use of wands if you can't use them?" Harry shouted in frustration.  
  
"Shut up Potter! I'm trying to think." Draco yelled back.  
  
"No!You can think?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, better than you Scarhead!" Draco shouted, "Now, what was that riddle again?"  
  
"I don't know, you're the great thinker here." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Trying to lock Potter outside, Draco muttered the riddle again. 'Wait a minute, a fluffly fight?' Draco thought, recalling the paintings in the corridor. He got an idea and took his wand. He ripped a button from his robes and pointed his wand at it.  
  
" Transvigo Sciurida." Draco said, and the button transformed into a small animal.  
  
"Really Malfoy, a squirrel? You're going to attack me with a squirrel?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Yes Potter," Draco replied, picking up the little thing and throwing it at Harry, "It's fluffy and..."  
  
"OUTCH!" Harry screamed.  
  
"...it bites." Draco finished satisfied.  
  
War had begun. The boys started to rip every button of their robes, transforming them into squirrels, rabbits and hamsters. Harry even managed to transform a ferret.  
  
"Oh look, Malfoy! Family!" he shouted, when he threw the ferret in Draco's face.  
  
Hours went by and the boys began to feel really exhausted. Dumbledore didn't come back. Draco and Harry fell on the ground and moaned.  
  
"This is going nowhere!" Draco sighed.  
  
Harry didn't answer for a moment, then he suddenly jumped.  
  
"I've solved the riddle!" Harry shouted happily.  
  
"So what? It's not going to make you wizard of the month, you know." Draco said annoyed.  
  
"Shut up and listen," Harry said, "Fight a fluffy fight until you drop. We did. If you're friends you can stop. That means...oh no!"  
  
"For Merlin's sake, if that's going to get me out of this room, so be it." Draco said and he took Harry's hand.  
  
"Friends Potter?"  
  
Harry watched their hands in horror. This was a bigger dilemma than when he had to choose between giving his Firebolt to Snape for a week or being cursed by Snape. (he had stepped on Snape's cloak by accident a month ago, causing it to rip.)  
  
"Friends." Harry said after staring glazily a while.  
  
They waited for a few minutes, then Harry said : "I think we have to mean it."  
  
"Know-it-all." Draco sneered.  
  
"No, that's Hermione."  
  
"Oh right." Draco smiled.  
  
"Wait a second," Harry said, "Why don't we do it for Hermione. I mean, she's always trying to stop our fights. And now with the baby and all..."  
  
"You're right Potter," Draco said, "Really, friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
The door of the room opened with a 'BENG!' and Dumbledore came in, looking at his watch.  
  
"Five hours, I have to remember that." he said.  
  
"So, we only had to solve the riddle to get out of the room?" Harry asked.  
  
"And you had to agree with eachother. You did. Congratulations." Dumbledore said. He took out a piece of parchment and said:  
  
"Madam Hooch, you are the winner. I believe you guessed 4h25?"  
  
"Yes I did!" Hooch said, and she took the parchment of Dumbledore, "Excuse me, I have to go the Gringrott's with this."  
  
"You made a bet?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Of course, Potter." McGonagall said, "Can't we, staff of Hogwarts, have some fun too?"  
  
Draco shook his head in disbelieve and walked out of the corridor together with Harry who kept stuttering: "How...how...?"  
  
Author's note: Did you really think this fic was finished? No way, I've got something else in my mind for our lovebirds! Ok, that was something in between. Let the story go on! Keep R&R!  
  
Vilmathien : Thank you for the review! Sorry that I forgot to mention your name!  
  
Amber Lee1 : I wouldn't mind living in one house with Tom Felton either :-)  
  
J.A.M.: I'd love to write a fanfic of HP/HM, I even got a story in my head about them, together with so many others, maybe, if I have time. 'cause I'm also busy writing my own novel.  
  
Eowyn-of-Rohan-101 : Are you from the Netherlands or Belgium or are you just learning dutch?  
  
Dracoz-wun-gurl : ofcourse this story continues! I'll read yours as soon as I can.  
  
Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's : you were right, as usual about draco! :-) 


	38. Mayhem at the Ministry

Mayhem at the Ministry  
  
Behind a huge pile of parchment, Draco was sitting with his legs on his desk. He was pausing for a minute, Mr. Weasley was gone for a moment to fetch them some coffee. It was great working at the Ministry of Magic. Draco wouldn't want to study for any other job. All he had to do was studying some cases and go out hunting after some bewitched muggle object. Today he had seen a couch that swallowed the person seated in, a candle which flame became bigger and bigger until you had a huge fire and a nutcracker that wanted to crack any kind of 'nut'. The men of the Ministry had to be very careful with the last one.  
  
Draco was getting bored by waiting and took a parchment of the next unsolved case. He was reading it carefully when he heard someone enter the office. Draco lowered his parchment. It was Weasley, not Arthur or Peter, but Ron. Draco smiled, he knew how much Ron hated it that Draco was working with his father, instead of himself.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and said: "Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, Draco Malfoy, how can I help you?"  
  
"Stop it, Malfoy." Ron bit.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr Weasley, those are obligatory formalities," Draco said, with a voice that sounded like Percy's, "And if you would remember any education you had, you would know that."  
  
"You slimy git!" Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ron! That's not a way to address Draco!" Mr Weasley said, entering the office with two cups of coffee. Ron's face got red with anger.  
  
"So, what are you here for?" Mr Weasley asked.  
  
"Something personnal." Ron answered, with a nod in Draco's direction.  
  
"Oh, I see, classified!" Mr Weasley said with a wink to Draco, "Well Ron, why don't we go get something to eat. Draco, would you mind to finish the McNish case by yourself? I'll make sure it comes in your report."  
  
"Sure, no problem Mr Weasley." Draco said.  
  
"And you can give the other coffee to Perkins if he comes to relieve you." Mr Weasley added, before he left the office.  
  
"Oh dad, I've forgotten something in the office." Draco heard Ron say in the corridor. Ron re-entered the office and went straight to Draco's desk.  
  
"I will get you for this, Malfoy." Ron bit.  
  
"For what, Weasley?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You took away both of my friends, then you made my Hermione pregnant. You won't get away with this!"  
  
"You know, Weasley, it's not a crime to make friends," Draco said, rising from his seat, "And another thing; When do you get it in that thick skull of yours that Hermione will never fall in love with you? She loves me. Me!"  
  
"You forced her into this with your filthy Death Eater's tactics!" Ron hissed.  
  
"I didn't force Hermione into anything," Draco said with a dangerous voice, "Making her pregnant wasn't my intention."  
  
"You always hated her!" Ron shouted, "You pestered her every single day! And suddenly Malfoy, enemy to all muggleborns, would fall in love with her? Come on! You just wanted to ruin her life! And guess what? You succeeded!"  
  
"What is going on here?!?" Mr Weasley came storming in, "You're alarming the whole Ministry!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr Weasley, but your son keeps thinking that I've ruined my girl's life." Draco said as calm as he could.  
  
"Ron, for Merlin's sake! Haven't we discussed this before?" Mr Weasley cried out.  
  
"I will never believe him!" Ron yelled, "Dad, I don't believe you! He's a Malfoy, he's always made fun of us! Of you!"  
  
"Yes, Ron, and he's also the first Malfoy to take full responsability for his actions and mistakes." Mr Weasley tried to reason.  
  
"And you actually hire him!" Ron went on, "You haven't asked me even once whether I would like to study for your job!"  
  
"You'll get your chance, son, Draco's situation only asked for an earlier work placement."  
  
Ron was fuming, but he didn't know what to say anymore. Mr Weasley sighed.  
  
"Ron, would you actually want to work here, or is it just because Draco works here?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't want to work here!" Ron bitterly said, "It has brought us nothing but poorness."  
  
Mr Weasley stared at the floor for a moment.  
  
"Ron, let's go get something to eat, we've got to talk." he said.  
  
Mr Weasley took his son by his shoulder and led him out. Draco let himself fall in his chair. He ran a hand through his silver hair and looked at the calendar. Two more days and it would be his birthday. He was glad that he could move to his own home. The last weeks at Hogwarts had brought him nothing but arguments and fights.  
  
Draco looked at the picture next to the calendar. It was a picture of Hermione, smiling happily and waving her hand. Draco smiled too and calculated the date of birth again. It would be somewhere at the end of June. Hermione's Newt's would be postponed if necessary. Something which made her angry everytime he teased her with it. She's so beautiful when she's angry, Draco thought with a smile.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Perkins entered the office.  
  
"Ah, hard busy at work, I see." Perkins laughed, "Where's Arthur?"  
  
"He's gone something to eat with his son." Draco said.  
  
"With Percy? Really?"  
  
"No, with the youngest." Draco replied, putting some files in his briefcase.  
  
"Ah Ron...shouldn't he be at school?" Perkins asked with a frown.  
  
"No idea," Draco shrugged, "Well, see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh right, goodbye Mr Malfoy."  
  
Draco put on his cloak and left the office. He looked on his watch. 17.30h. He would be 'home' for dinner.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco saw that Hermione was already eating when he entered the Great Hall. He earned a look of a lot of girls, with his costume robes. Half of them wishing that they were the ones who were pregnant of him.  
  
"Such a gentleman." Lavender sighed, when he past her.  
  
Hermione was the only girl who hadn't seem him coming. She jumped when she felt two lips on her cheek.  
  
"Oh! Hello." she said and she indicated that he could take a seat next to her. Draco raised an eyebrow, when he saw that amount of food Hermione was eating.  
  
"Euhm Hermione dear," he said carefully, knowing how prickly she had become lately, "Are you trying to beat Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"I was hungry, that's all." Hermione said.  
  
Draco watched in distaste how she dipped a sausage in some chocolat sauce that was mend for dessert.  
  
"Hormones." Harry whispered, when he saw Draco's expression.  
  
"What was that Harry James Potter?" Hermione asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Nothing 'Mione." Harry quickly said.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked, waving her knife dangerously in his direction.  
  
"I'm ready here." Harry said, feeling the danger he was in, and he rose from his seat.  
  
"I know where to find you!" Hermione said to Harry's retreating back, still waving with her knife and barely missing Draco's cheek.  
  
"Euhm, I think I'm going to eat something at my own table." Draco said, and he rose from his seat too.  
  
"But you can eat here too." Hermione said.  
  
"I know, love, but I don't want to challenge McGonagall." Draco replied, and he left the Gryffindors. He took a seat between the Slyhterins and took some bread.  
  
"Big fat cow she is..." Draco heard someone murmure. He looked up to see Pansy staring at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing Draco." Pansy said with a bittersweet smile.  
  
"I warn you, Parkinson," Draco said with a dangerous voice, "One more remark like that and I'll make sure that no boy ever wants you. If that isn't the case already."  
  
He was pleased to see that Pansy became almost as white as his hair.  
  
Author's note: That was a little more action, but I like the next chapter much better!!! ;-) R&R  
  
Damia- Queen of the gypsi's : How funny that it's your birthday too!!! I gave him that date because he seems a January-man to me. Don't ask why! Maybe because of his 'wintery-look' with his pale skin and silvery hair :-)  
  
Draco'a Draca : hope you liked this chapter more!  
  
Willow : about a undiscovered world, hidden behind the mists of the ocean.  
  
oooo : Yes, I have to end this story one day, don't I? But I don't want to :-(  
  
Tom*feltons*babe : there will certainly be an epilogue  
  
Kelei : yeah harry could've said something, but I think he was toom ad tot hink properly :-)  
  
amberssweetheart2789 : thanks for your amazing review, tob e compared to rowling herself is a great honour! 


	39. The black letter

The black letter  
  
It was still dark when Draco woke up. He didn't know what had woken him. It was some sort of shock. Wiping the hair out of his eyes, he looked at his clock. It was 7.00am, he had to go to work in two houres. Not feeling sleepy anymore, Draco got out of bed. He went to window, only to realise that he didn't have a view, only a waterfall.  
  
"Stupid dungeons." he muttered.  
  
He dressed himself and decided to go for a walk. The only noise that could be heard in the corridors was made by the sound of his shoes. He crossed the hallway and carefully opened the gates. The air outside was cold and dry. The stars still twinkled in the sky and the silence was now and then interrupted by a sad 'hoot' from an owl or a scary cry that came from the forbidden forest.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and decided to walk to the Quidditch pitch when he heard a sound. He looked around but couldn't distinguish any person. Not trusting the sudden silence, Draco whispered 'Lumos'. He enlighted every dark corner, until he saw someone sitting on a bench near him. He went to the figure and saw that it was Hermione. She was asleep. Draco woke her up, because it was way too cold to be sleeping outside.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked sleepy.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing outside at this hour?" Draco asked surprised.  
  
"I was afraid and I needed some air." she said.  
  
"Afraid? What for?" Draco asked, putting his cloak around her and pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I was thinking of the birth and I got afraid again."  
  
"Oh love, it's nothing to be afraid of. You have the best mediwizards and witches around you and if it's any comfort to you, I'll be there too. I won't leave you for one second."  
  
"Thanks Draco." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Why were you thinking about that, so early in the morning?"  
  
"I...I think the baby kicked."  
  
"Really? But Hermione, that's fantastic!" Draco said surprised, "Does it kick often?"  
  
"Once every half hour or so." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
Draco lay his hand on her belly and said: "Warn me if you feel it again."  
  
Hermione crawled closer to Draco and burried her face in his robes. His warmth was so comforting. He would be a great father, she knew. Draco ran his hand ran over her back and smelled her hair. She was so wonderful. She suddenly looked up to him and looked deep in his grey eyes.  
  
"What?" Draco chuckled.  
  
She brought her face to his and kissed him softly.  
  
"Nothing," she said, a bit blushing. Draco knew what she ment, but said nothing. Instead, he took her in his arms and lifted her up.  
  
"Let's go to breakfast shall we?" he said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When Draco entered his office a few hours later, he saw an owl sitting on his desk.  
  
"The animal is been sitting here for almost an hour and it refuses to give me your mail." Arthur Weasley said with a faint smile, "Is it yours?"  
  
"No, I have an eagle owl." Draco said, while he took a letter from the birds paw. He opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Mr Malfoy,  
  
Please find include the documents of the mansion at Hogsmeade lot nr. 4521. This document, together with the checks should be owled to the Department of Magical Housing...  
  
Draco looked at the price of the mansion and sighed. Which wizard of his age could afford such a house?  
  
"Is it such dreadful news?" Mr Weasley asked, wrongly understanding Draco's sigh.  
  
"No, Mr Weasley, these are the documents of my new house. It says it should be owled to the Department of Magical Housing...can't I just bring it to the Department myself?"  
  
"Oh, that Department? It just happens that I have to be there. You know, the case of that house with the poltergeists...I'd be happy to bring it for you." Mr Weasley answered.  
  
"Thank you." Draco answered and he started to fill in the documents, putting his signature underneath it and checking the payment. He put it all in an envelope and gave it to Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I'll be back in half an hour." Mr Weasley said, and he left the office.  
  
Draco took a seat behind his desk and began to clean up a huge pile of parchment. He was putting the last parchment in a map, when another owl came soaring in. It dropped a black envelope on Draco's desk and flew out of the office again. Draco raised an eyebrow and carefully examined it. The envelope didn't contain any address or a stamp, it only said: 'Draco Malfoy'. Draco ripped the envelope open and took out a piece of parchment. It didn't have words written on it, but words were spelled with letters from a newspaper. It said:  
  
WHAT YOU'VE DONE HAS MADE ME CRY THEREFORE THE ONES YOU LOVE WILL DIE  
  
Draco dropped the letter in abhorrence. He had to go to Hogwarts at once! Draco picked up the letter again, quickly wrote an excuse on a parchment and threw it on Mr Weasley's desk. He ran out of the office, the letter crumbled in his hand.  
  
A few minutes later, Draco reached to floo network in the marble hall of the Ministry. Wizards and witches muttered their displeasure when Draco pushed them aside to reach a fireplace.  
  
"Sorry Miss, Sir," Draco apologized, "Emergency."  
  
When he finally reached a fireplace, he shouted: "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office!"  
  
Green flames surrounded him and he twirled around, passing hundreds of fireplaces. Finally, he fell on the floor of Dumbledore's office. Dust all over his robes.  
  
"Mr Malfoy? What brings you here?" the familiar voice said.  
  
"Read...this..." Draco said, out of breath.  
  
Dumbledore took the letter out of Draco's outstretched hand and read it.  
  
"Oh dear..." he whispered.  
  
"Where's...Hermione?" Draco asked breathless.  
  
"She's out to Hogsmeade together with the other students." Dumbledore replied, "But don't worry, professor McGonagall is with her. But I still would advice to let me know if you receive such a threat again. I will also tell the staff to keep an eye on you two."  
  
"I must find Hermione." Draco said, not feeling safe by Dumbledore's words at all. He wanted to leave the office, but Dumbledore said:  
  
"Please, sit down Draco. Fawkes will find her faster than you in the large amount of students down there. Instead you can help me to answer a question: do you have any idea who might have send it to you?"  
  
"Do you want a list?" Draco sighed, taking a seat. He watched how Fawkes flew out of the window with a note attached, then he looked at Dumbledore again. Dumbledore seemed to penetrate his mind with his blue eyes. Draco hated when the old man did that.  
  
"Did you have any arguments lately?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, there's Potter, but he seems to be ok lately, Weasley is under the impression that I stole Hermione from him, and Pansy seems to think that Hermione stole me from her."  
  
"Pansy Parkinson?" Dumbledore asked, this time very serious.  
  
"Yes, but she can't do something like that. She wouldn't dare and she's too dumn for it anyway." Draco shrugged.  
  
'Mmm, yes' was all Dumbledore said. The silence that followed was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hermione entered the office soon after. Draco rose from his seat and ran to her.  
  
"Are you ok, love?" he asked, holding her tightly.  
  
"Of course I am, what's going on?" Hermione asked surprised.  
  
"Nothing." Draco said, earning a surprised look from both Hermione and Dumbledore.  
  
"No really, nothing." Draco said, as convincing as possible, "I just had this crazy feeling that there was something wrong with the baby and I wanted to chech if you're ok. And you are."  
  
"Oh Draco, don't be so anxious about me and the baby," Hermione smiled, caressing his cheek, "If there's something wrong I'll let you know immediately. Ok?"  
  
Draco kissed her forehead. "Alright, I'm going back to work. Mr Weasley will probably be wondering when I'll return."  
  
He took some floopowder and disappeared in the fireplace.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco was counting every minute to go back to Hogwarts, and be close to his girl. He had invented some excuse for Mr Weasley, not wanting to alarm him. Just like he didn't want to frighten Hermione. Stress was the last thing she needed in her situation, he thought.  
  
Finally, it was time to go 'home' and it took Draco not more than 5min to get from the Ministry to Hogwarts. He checked the Great Hall first, where all the students were dining, but Hermione wasn't there. When Draco reached the Gryffindor's table, Harry told him that Hermione first wanted to finish her homework.  
  
Draco decided to surprise her and asked Harry for the password of the common room. Harry gave it to him without hesitating, there would be a new password tomorrow anyway. Draco thanked him, left the Great hall in a hurry and climbed the stairs to the North Tower.  
  
"Quodpot." Draco said, when he reached the Fat Lady and he climbed inside.  
  
There was no one in the common room, except for a house-elf, who was litting up the fire. Draco knew that house-elf, it was Dobby.  
  
"Young master Draco!" The house-elf said.  
  
"Im not your master anymore, Dobby." Draco replied.  
  
"Master Draco must go back from where he came," Dobby sqeaked, apparently gathering all his courage, "This is not his common room."  
  
Draco stepped closer to Dobby, but the house-elf took some steps back.  
  
"Don't be so scared, Dobby," Draco said, frustrated, "I only want to know where Hermione Granger is."  
  
"Miss Granger up in her room, sir." Dobby said, pointing his finger to the stairs. He bowed and left the common room, throwing a suspicious look at Draco.  
  
Draco went to the stairs and climbed a few steps, before the stair became a stone glide and a klaxon started wailing with a lot of noise. Draco fell on the bottom and rubbed over his painful head. The door the the girls' dormittory opened and Hermione looked down on him.  
  
"You sneaky little Slytherin!" she laughed.  
  
"What's this?" Draco said, "That's something we don't have in our common room!"  
  
"Oh? You visit the Slytherin girls a lot then?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't dare!" Draco said, bringing himself back to his feet.  
  
The stairs transfigured itself again and Hermione came down.  
  
"Indeed Mr Malfoy, 'cause I would jinx you until you looked like a mushroom."  
  
"Oh do shut up Miss Granger!" Draco said, and put his arms around her waist.  
  
He kissed her passionately and pulled her in one of the squashy armchairs. Their kiss deepened and he wanted more, but Hermione said: "Draco, love, we can't...I mean...here?"  
  
"Well, the boys dorms are closed....You can also carry me up the stairs to your room, because I can't get their without breaking my neck. Or we can go to a cold dungeon, if you like." Draco teased, giving a small bite in her neck. "Everybody is at dinner, it will be at least an hour before the first students return."  
  
Hermione seemed to be comfortable by his explanation, and kissed him back. They undressed, a grey Ministry tie almost flying in the fireplace. Draco was very careful not to put too much weight on Hermione's belly. He enjoyed how she caressed his back and once more, Hermione could feel Draco's warm soft skin against hers again.  
  
Author's note : Yay 40 chapters! *Will I reach 400 reviews for that?* And the suspense rises again! Who is this mysterious writer? For the Hp freaks out there: there's a hint hidden in this chapter! *shut up little writer and go write some more* ;-) R&R!!!  
  
Kelei: So sorry! Glad you figured out what I tried to tell you! And of course he has to go to work, he may be rich but those Galleons don't replace themselves, I mean he just bought a mansion! Besides, Lucius worked too, not much of course :-)  
  
Tom*Feltons*Babe: I'll keep the thing you love in my mind! Wow, are you really from Peru?!?  
  
Dracoz-wun-gurl : Tolkien? Woow! No I'm not that good ;-)  
  
dizzydragon : yeah let's not forget the hormones!  
  
Draco'a Draca : I think you're going to like the next chapters even more, suspense is coming!  
  
Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's : Thank you for the compliment as well. I wouldn't mind sharing some things ith him too ;-)  
  
Hermione Watson : I'll try to read your story too asap  
  
slave4Draky : God sure did!!! And we musn't forget Rowling herself for inventing such a delicious Slytherin!  
  
Mary: A trance? Well that's a big compliment for my fanfic!!!  
  
oxPixiDust13xo : thank you so much for the compliment!  
  
purplelilly : I'll give you a hint: there'll be something with the baby, but what?!?   
  
All the others : Thank you for your review! 


	40. Falling

Falling  
  
Months had flown by and it became June. The NEWT's would begin in two weeks and the Quidditch season was almost at its end. The last match would be between Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
Hermione and Draco were sitting in the library. They had seated themselves cosily in front of the fireplace with a book called 'So You Are Expecting A Little Wizard?'. Hermione had been worried that there was something wrong with the baby, because you could barily see she was pregnant, if she put on a loose sweater. Madam Pomfrey, who followed her progress closely, said she had nothing to worry about.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Draco asked, his head resting on hers.  
  
"For the last time : yes! I'm not having any contractions yet and besides, I wouldn't want you to miss that match for the world. I know how important it is for you and you musn't let your teammates down. You go play nicely, while I go to madam Pomfrey for my examination." Hermoine replied.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later then. And you," he said to Hermione's belly, "You stay in there until I return!"  
  
Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss. "Before I forget," she said, "Harry gave me this. He told he had picked it up before Ron could destroy it." Hermione gave Draco his grey tie back.  
  
Draco smiled and left the library. He left the castle, together with a bunch of Slytherins who wore a fake snake around their neck. Draco was glad to play some Quidditch again, the weather was fantastic and the sun rose high above the lake.  
  
Draco was also relieved that no threats had been send anymore, he could leave Hermione's side without having to worry about her. He himself was under the watchful eye of Dumbledore whenever he left the safe walls of Hogwarts.  
  
With a big smile, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain entered the dressing room and he put on his green robes, with a shiny silver snake on his chest. After his instructions, he ordered the team to go to the Quidditch pitch. The crowd was roaring when they came into the sunlight. Both teams were whispering insultments to eachother, Hooch didn't notice. Maybe Draco and Harry could stand eachother now, their Houses could not. The captains shook hands.  
  
"Good luck Malfoy." Harry said.  
  
"Good luck Potter."  
  
The players jumped on their brooms and the game began. The match started almost friendly, but after a few minutes, the captains couldn't control their teams anymore. It became a dirty match, as always.  
  
"Spinnet wants to score, come on Alicia!" Leo Jordan yelled, "Oh no, she got hit by a Bludger! And the Quaffle goes to Pucey...Bell...Johnson...Montague, Montague scores! Ten points for Slytherin!"  
  
Ron was infuriated, not because he hadn't prevented Slytherin from scoring, but because Harry gave Malfoy a friendly pat on the back.He flew away from his hoops to Sloper and ripped the bat out of the boy's hands.  
  
"What's Weasley doing?" Leo shouted confused, "Ron don't do that! Ooooo that's got to hurt!"  
  
Ron had hit Draco in the back with a Bludger. Hooch blew on her whistle.  
  
"Penalty for Slyherin!"  
  
"Pucey takes the Quaffle, come on, stop him Ron! And...he scores! Slytherin is leading with twenty points."  
  
Draco almost lay flat on his broom from the pain, he thought he had heard something crack when the Bludger had hit him. But he kept seeking after the Snitch and he was thrilled when he felt a glowing warmth in the handle of his broom, indicating that the Snitch was near. Draco excelerated and he saw Harry doing the same. They crossed eachothers path and flew next to eachother.  
  
"What's that?" Harry suddenly yelled, pointing to Dumbledore who was waving with a white flag. Draco knew the signal, he had agreed with Dumbledore to give him a signal when Hrmione was in trouble. He looked forward again and saw the Snitch hovering only a few metres away.  
  
"Push me Potter!" Draco said to Harry.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Harry bumped into Draco and draco pretended he lost control. He flew towards the ground and landed in an unprofessional way. A silence filled the stadium, then a loud noise errupted.  
  
"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup!" Leo screamed.  
  
Draco ran out of the stadium and jumped back on his broom. He was burning inside. He flew to the castle where McGonagall was waiting for him.  
  
"Contractions have started half an hour ago," she said, "She'll give birth soon."  
  
Together with McGonagall, Draco ran as fast a he could to the infirmary. Pomfrey ordered him to stay outside with his dirty robes. It was a habit amoungst wizards to wait outside anyway. Birth was a witch business.  
  
Draco was nervously pacing, wanting to go inside every time he heard Hermione scream. After what seemed an eternity, the door opened.  
  
"You can visit her now, but I warn you to let her rest soon. She's lost a lot of blood. Too much to my opinon." Pomfrey said.  
  
When Draco entered, Hermione lay on a bed that was surrounded by curtains. She carried a bundle in her arms, and was exhausted. Draco softly kissed her forehead and said: "Are you alright, my love?"  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione whispered, "Would you like to see your son?"  
  
"A son?" Draco asked, smiling.  
  
Hermione gave him a faint smile and nodded. She carefully gave him the child. Not much to Draco's surprise, his son's hair had the same colour as his. But he had his eyes from his mother. The little boy let out a cute little laugh and fell asleep in his fathers arms.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-Evening -  
  
Hermione was resting in the silent infirmary. Draco and Pomfrey had left her for a moment to get something to eat. Hermione looked up when she heard someone entering the room. It was a witch who wore black robes and carried a briefcase.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Granger." she said with a smile, but there was something about her smile that Hermione didn't like. The witch now stood near the little bed of the child.  
  
"Who are you." Hermione asked suspicious.  
  
"Someone who dispises mudbloods like you." the witch hissed.  
  
Hermione was shocked, who was this woman? She tried to get up to protect her child, but she fell back from the pain. The witch took the baby out of his bed and lifted him above her head to study him in the moonlight.  
  
"Yes, I can see you're a Malfoy." the witch whispered.  
  
"Stay away from my child! Give him back!" Hermione yelled, trying to get out of her bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm afraid I'm going to keep him." the witch said and she left the infirmary with hasty steps.  
  
"Please, please, give my child back!" Hermione cried.  
  
Not more than a minute later, Draco entered the infirmary.  
  
"She has our baby! Go after her!" Hermione cried hysterically.  
  
"What? Hermione, calm down! What's wrong?!?" Draco asked surprised.  
  
"A witch was here, she has stolen our baby! She left the infirmary right before you, go after her! GO AFTER HER!!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Draco took in all the information and he had left the infirmary, not even a second later. He ran through the corridors, pushing away students and teachers. A cout of armour fell on the floor with a terrible noise. When Draco reached the stairs of the hallway, he saw the witch leaving the castle. He ran from the stairs and followed her outside.  
  
The witch sat on a wall, beneath her the deep cliffs on which Hogwarts was build. Draco drew his wand, but the witch held the baby in front of her chest, making it impossible for Draco to curse her.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, just the wizard I needed.Did you receive my letter?" the witch hissed.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Draco asked angrily, pointing his wand. He spoke as loud as he could, trying to get people's attention.  
  
"What? You don't remember one of your father's best friends? Take a good look, Draco." the witch sneered.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. Could it be? But he thought she was dead, finished off by Aurors months ago.  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange?" he whispered.  
  
"Oh how delightful, you remember!" Bellatrix snarled, "But I'm not here to chat, you know. No! You are the most discusting Death Eater I've ever met. How dare you to betray our Lord? You killed my master. Now, I'm afraid, I'll have to kill one of your most precious people."  
  
She jumped on the wall and stretched her arms, the baby in front of her, the child now hanging above the sharp rocks of the lake hundreds of metres lower.  
  
"Kill me then, Draco, I dare you!" she screamed.  
  
Draco's mind was racing. What could he do? Then he came up with something. His lips curled up in a cold smile.  
  
"No. You're not worth dying by my hand. Who says I would even be hurt by your act, Bellatrix?" Draco shrugged.  
  
"Don't behave so stupid, boy, it's your child!" Bellatrix hissed.  
  
"Yes, I won't deny that. It's my insurance that the Malfoy bloodline is preserved."  
  
"Oh really, Draco, with a mudblood? You have to make up something better than that."  
  
"Are you really that backward, Bella?" Draco sneered, "Did you really think I like that filthy mudblood? No, I want my pleasure once and a while. And why not take a Gryffindor whore who's down at my knees?"  
  
Draco was satisfied to see some confusion in the witch's eyes, he was even more happy that she took a step back from the edge.  
  
"No, no! Can not be!" Bellatrix said, "You were shocked when you killed Karkaroff, you betrayed us and gave your service to Dumbledore!"  
  
"You are a real idiot, Lestrange!" Draco yelled, pretending to become annoyed, "It's all part of my genious plan. Don't you get it?!? No one suspects me anymore! With Voldemort defeated, there's no one in my way anymore! I. I will be the next Dark Lord! And now that I can get near Harry Potter, I will be the one who defeats him. And you know it. You know how I got trained by my father. The only thing you were better at as my father, was your stupid Crucio Curse."  
  
"Ridiculous! You'll be the last one to become the next Dark Lord! I'll be sooner a Dark Lady than you a Lord!" Bellatrix screamed.  
  
"Why don't we duel for it?" Draco hissed, almost reaching his point, "You know there can only be one."  
  
"I accept." Bellatrix bit. Draco was horrified that she almost threw the baby on the ground, but he tried not to change his cold expression. Bellatrix drew her wand and pointed it at Draco.  
  
"No rules, every curse is accepted." she whispered.  
  
"Stupify!" Draco yelled.  
  
The curse missed Bellatrix. She laughed and shouted: "Crucio!"  
  
With a reflex of a snake, Draco avoided the curse, but right after the first, Bellatrix fired a second curse. It hit Draco, who fell on the ground.  
  
"Weak, Draco, weak!" Bellatrix laughed. Draco shook his head, a pain shot through his head.  
  
"Impedimenta!" Bellatrix hissed. Draco's body was paralized, his head became light and his eyes became glazy. A voice entered his head.  
  
"Stand up, take your son and step on the wall." the voice ordered.  
  
Draco felt how his body rose, how he walked to his child and picked it up. Stop, stop! he thought to himself in panic, but the curse was extremely difficult to resist. His body stepped on the wall. He saw the sharp rocks surrounded by the deep dark water.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, his mind exhausted by trying to control his body. It became dark. His feet shuffled closer and closer to the edge. Far, far away he heard his baby cry in his arms. He felt cold tears falling on his cheek. A thought ran through his mind like an icy wind: I'm going to die, I'm going to die...  
  
He heard birds cry above his head, it was almost like singing.  
  
"Let yourself fall, Draco Malfoy." the voice said, and...  
  
He did. 


	41. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Hermione Granger sat in front of the empty fireplace in her home in Hogsmeade. She gave her lessons the final touch and put them on her desk. She went to the window and looked outside, her fingers running over the warm glass of the window. A little boy was running through the garden, trying to catch a little doxy that had escaped from its cage. The boy's hair was almost blindening white in the sunlight.Hermione smiled, her little boy had grown a lot. Mentally, she counted the years that had past since that terrible event in June. Eleven years...she remembered that she was lying in the infirmary, when Dumbledore came inside, Fawkes in his shoulder. And the words he whispered to his bird, before he went to her to comfort her: Dont fail me, Fawkes...  
  
Hermione left the drawing room and went to her son's bedroom. His schoolrobes were neatly piled up on his bed and his eagle owl was sleeping on his trunk. Hermione sighed, she hated to let her boy go, eventhough she would see him every day in the Great Hall. Tonight his education in the magical arts would begin. He would go directly to school, it would be stupid to take the Hogwarts Express. Hermione would return to Hogwarts too.  
  
Dumbledore had sent her a letter to ask if she was interested in teaching Muggle Studies, the former teacher was going to retire. Hermione was very pleased to go back to Hogwarts. She had left it to go studying in the University of Wizarding Studies in Salem, America. She'd spent four years there, then she had taught squibs now and then, who had troubles learning magic.  
  
Hermione looked on a clock, two more hours until the Hogwarts Express would arrive. She remembered that Harry would come to Hogwarts too tonight. She hadn't seen him in a long time and she couldn't wait to see him again. Tonight would be like if she was back in her schooldays.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-That evening-  
  
Hermione was sitting at the Head Table, chatting cosily with Harry and McGonagall. Sometimes, she overlooked the Great Hall and observed the students, which she knew none of. McGonagall excused herself and went away to fetch the Sorting Hat. Hermione was worried and wanted to check the hour again, when she felt to lips on her cheek. Her eyes met two grey ones and she smiled.  
  
"Sorry to be so late, love, but I had a terribly long meeting. Did I miss anything?"  
  
"No, you're lucky, otherwise I would hunt you down like a dog."  
  
"Is that a threat, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco laughed, taking a seat next to Hermione.  
  
Hermione said nothing but observed her husband. Still that pale face and the white hair. And still, after all these years, she couldn't take her eyes from him. She still thanked the Phoenix for saving him, before he could hit the cold rocks.  
  
Hermione's attention was drawn by Dumbledore, who rose from his seat to give his annual speech. While he was talking to the students, the teachers were whispering something to eachother that Hermione couldn't understand.  
  
When Dumbledore was finished and seated, McGonagall began the sorting ritual.  
  
"Ackerley, Rose."  
  
"Hufflepuf!" the Sorting Hat shouted.  
  
"Capper, Ian."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
After a while, McGonagall reached the middle of the list.  
  
"Malfoy, Gabriel." she said, with a promising smile to the couple.  
  
The whispering at the Head Table errupted again, this time accompagnied by mumbling in the Great Hall: "Malfoy she said? Didn't his father defeat Voldemort?"  
  
"Well, what do you say, Sprout?" Hooch said.  
  
Professor Sprout looked from Hermione to Draco, and said: "Definitely a Gryffindor!"  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"I'll go for Gryffindor too." Harry smiled.  
  
"What about you, Snape, wanna place a bet?" Hooch asked.  
  
"How ridiculous your game may be, madam Hooch, I believe he'll be a Slytherin." Snape answered. Hermione looked bewildered from one to another, Draco just rolled his eyes.  
  
Everyone became silent when the Sorting Hat, balancing on the little Malfoy, spoke:  
  
"Though this is harder then I thought, a final decision will be brought. Yes he's cunning, yes he's brave, but he will be most safe...in...Gryffindor!"  
  
"What?!?" Draco said, ignoring his wife's smile.  
  
"Something wrong?" Hermione teased.  
  
"There goes the ancient Malfoy tradition." Draco sighed.  
  
"Nah, it was a lousy tradition, anyway." Harry shrugged next to him.  
  
"Shut up Potter."  
  
-*-* THE END *-*- 


	42. The last note

The last but not least author's note

I hate to say it, but this was the final end, the story is finished. Yes, the epilogue maybe what it should be and yes, I could add a lot of chapters, but the suspense would die away eventually. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it! Oh yeah, a spelling check is on its way, 'cause I read a lot of mistakes myself.

Here are a few things that I want to clear out :

- Yes, Hermione was a wuss when she got her period, but I thought it was the only way to keep her in her room (you all know Hermione, you almost have to knock her of a broom before she skips class)

- Why I named their kid Gabriel : no, it's not such a very girlish name at all. I named it Gabriel because that was the name of my late grandfather. The youngest prince of our country is named Gabriel. And finally, Gabriel is the name of an angel : evil has finally left the Malfoy clan.

- What happened to Bellatrix? After she tried to kill Draco, she was safely put in Azkaban.

- What about Ron? He never really forgived Hermione that she married Draco. But Harry has spent al lot of time to make him come to sense. Maybe I should write about it in an extra epilogue? ;-)

- Other things may find their way here soon that bugged me :-) O yeah, in case you didn't know, I'm 18 and I'm a girl (no boy!), and to clear things up: Belgium is a tiny country where they speak Dutch (Flamish), French and a bit of German. I live in Flanders, so I speak dutch.

If you want to read more, I have a new idea for a story, this time Harry Potter will be our hero. It's called 'To love a loathed enemy'. 08/04 And a new story was born last month, called 'In the darkness of Azkaban', please go and check if you like. It's HG/LM. I'll do my best to entertain you once more. ;-)

This is not a goodbye sob

Ravenklauw


End file.
